Pangs of Guilt
by Shiggity Shwa
Summary: After being on the island, Jack and Kate finally 'hook-up' one night, but what about the consequences? KJ, CC FINISHED!
1. Getting Away

Hey all, this is my first Lost fan fiction. Other then me it's been read by one other person who suggested I put it on 

This is totally my own timeline, so it doesn't follow any of the eppies, and everyone is present and accounted for (Yay Claire!)

Mostly KJ with a little bit o CC But there's lots of other back-stories.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… So far**

Pangs Of Guilt

Chapter 1

Getting away

Kate grabbed most of her clothes and stuffed them into the bottom of the backpack. She hurriedly began throwing other items into the bottom of the bag as well, tossing bunches of fruit into the middle of her blanket and adding that to the growing pile inside her bag. The last thing she added were fifteen bottles of water.

She quickly zipped up the bag and slew it over her shoulder, about to march away from her spot on the beach she looked down and noticed something sticking out, half buried in the sand. Bending down to pick it up, she realized what it was. Her mug shot, Jack had given it back to her when he had moved to the caves.

She sighed shaking her head. Just about to pace away and throw it back in the sand, she heard a voice behind her.

"Hi Kate," Walt greeted as he strolled up with Vincent on his leash.

She turned around quickly folding up her picture, "Hi Walt."

"Do you wanna play Frisbee with me and Vincent. We found one out by the caves, but it seems everyone is too busy to play," Walt explained holding up the vibrant red disk that reflected the dying sunlight.

"I'm sure your dad will play with you," Kate began adjusting her bag.

"No, he's busy making showers for the caves or something like that, Locke's gutting a boar, Charlie's watching Claire who's sleeping, Jack's sorting through supplies," he stopped there, not wanting to go any further.

"I'm sorry Walt," she apologized, "But I have to go for a little bit, I promise as soon as I get back I'll play Frisbee with you until one of us passes out from sheer exhaustion," she smiled, which willed a smile from the boy.

"Okay, where are you going?" he asked holding his beloved dogs leash in his hand.

"Just for a walk along the beach," she pointed downwards.

"Do you want me and Vincent to come protect you along the way? Mr. Locke showed me how to throw a knife a couple of days ago," he explained pulling a small knife out.

"Does your dad know you have that?" she asked looking at the knife.

"No, but he hasn't paid much attention to me," Walt replied placing the knife back onto his belt.

"Well you shouldn't use it yet then," Kate smiled, "Besides I'm going to be gone for awhile."

"Okay then," Walt replied as he turned around in the soft sandy shore and began walking away.

"Hey Walt," she called him, as she ran up to meet him, "Will you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded in response.

She handed him the folded up picture, "Will you give this to Jack for me?" she asked.

"Okay," he replied placing the paper in his back pocket.

"But there is one catch, you can't open it up," she replied smiling deviously, "Because if you do, I'll know."

"Okay," he nodded, "I'll see you later." And with that, he and Vincent raced across the beach to make it back to the caves for their dinner.

Kate on the other hand, turned around in the sand and began to quickly make her way along the beach.

She didn't care about any 'monster'; she'd seen what it had done to the pilot first hand. But they hadn't heard from it since their first few days on the island. She desperately needed to get away, even if only for three of four days.

It wasn't that she didn't like them; even Sawyer could sometimes be bearable. But after being on her own for the past six years, not getting attached to anyone, it puts you into emotional shock, being forced to live alongside people you wouldn't have given the time of day to.

Everyone needed to depend on each other in order to survive, that's when her problems came in. She couldn't depend upon anyone, yet she was beginning to. Not only Jack, but everyone. She depended on Claire's hopeless optimism, and Hurley's sarcastic humor.

Jack, funny how she thought of Jack first before she thought of anyone else. The more she tried not to think about him, the more she had to. Which was the main reason she had to get away. Get away from it all; get away from the beach, from the caves, and from Jack.

She stopped for a moment and took off her shoes. If you could call them that, she had stolen them from a body lying on the beach. She preferred to think of it more as borrowing. The person couldn't very well use them anymore, and the word borrowing eased her mind.

She tied the laces together and hung them off her backpack. Looking out onto the horizon, she began to drag her feet carelessly into the sand. Kate took comfort in the fact that she could walk on the beach without having to worry about glass, or any other kind of garbage. She was far enough from the beach that she could take her time. She'd been walking for a few hours the sun had set.

Kate only stopped when she came to a rocky part of the beach. A mountain of piled boulders lay in front of her. She really didn't feel like climbing them, so she began to walk through the jungle around them. She found a clearing, and decided that this was a perfect place to rest for the night.

The ground was a mixture of sand and soft soil, covered in various leaves from the lush foliage covering the area. She leaned herself against a fallen tree and removed the airplane blanket she had taken from the bag, and used it for a pillow. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

The group sat around the fire, which had recently been started. Supper had been a huge success, it seemed Locke had excellent luck, and managed to get two piglets instead of the usual one.

Michael continued working on his drawings for making life more civilized on the island. Walt sat next to him, bored out of his mind. He spun the Frisbee between his hands, while his dog lay beside him, his eyes never off the spinning toy. Usually Walt would be talking to Claire, it was usually his job to keep an eye on her. Although they probably only gave him a job to keep him out of trouble.

But Charlie seemed to be more into watching out for Claire then he was. Walt didn't mind, at first he loved the idea of being able to explore the island. But he soon came to realize that even though his dad was always busy, he still knew when he did stuff he wasn't supposed to.

Suddenly Claire placed a hand to her expanded stomach and winced. Charlie looked up from playing his guitar and stared at her.

"Everything okay, Love?" he asked as he placed the guitar to his side and focused on Claire.

"Yeah," she replied, "I guess the baby didn't like tonight's dinner is all. He's putting up quite a fuss."

"Maybe you should go lie down then?" he asked. When she nodded he helped her out of her seat, and to her resting area.

Walt watched them as they walked into a cave, but his sight was side tracked when he heard rustling sounds coming from the brush. For a moment everyone stopped what they were doing and remained perfectly still. Only when Jack and Hurley emerged from the trees did everyone continue what they were doing.

Locke looked up from sharpening a spear, "Were you able to give the people on the beach some of our food?" he asked.

"Yeah, Boone was especially grateful. All Shannon did was complain. That's one thing I don't miss about being on the beach," Hurley explained taking a seat on a log by the fire.

"We managed to give food to everyone except for Kate," Jack explained as he added more wood to the fire.

"She is a vegetarian is she not?" asked Locke who once again began whittling down the spear.

"We couldn't even find her," Hurley added as he searched for his Discman, "No one has seen her all day."

Locke looked to Jack and instantly saw the worry he was masking, "I'm sure she's fine," he said.

"But this isn't like Kate, she wouldn't just leave," Jack replied.

Walt looked up when he heard her name being mentioned, she was going to kill him, he forgot to give Jack the piece of paper she'd asked him to deliver. He got up from his spot from beside him father.

"Walt, where are you going, man?" Michael asked looking up from his drawings for the first time that night.

"I'm just going to go talk to the doctor, and Mr. Locke," he told his father.

"All right, but don't you go into that jungle," he cautioned.

"I know," he replied and trekked over to where the guys were conversing.

"I asked Sawyer," he heard Jack answer Locke, "but he wouldn't give me a straight answer."

"Don't worry Jack, what goes around comes around," Locke enlightened.

Jack was about to reply but Walt approached.

"Something wrong Walt?" Locke asked helpfully, something told Walt he knew that he had something to say.

"Are you guys talking about Kate," He asked.

"Yeah, apparently no one has seen her all day," Jack replied taking a drink from his water bottle.

"I have," Walt, answered him. Jack put down his water and focused in on Walt so fast that he was amazed, he continued, "I saw her just before sunset. She was on the beach and I wanted to know if she'd play Frisbee with Vincent and I. She said she was too busy and that she was going for a walk down the beach that way," Walt gestured left, "All her stuff was packed and I asked if we should go with her to protect her, she said she'd be gone for a couple of days, but she would be back."

Jack shook his head and stood from his seat, "She knows better then to venture out into the jungle when that thing is still loose."

"She seems to be fine with that idea," Locke added still continuing to whittle.

"That's just because…" The roar of the monster cut off Jack. It was dulled and far away, but it could be easily identified.

Jack exchanged glances with Locke, and began quickly gathering items that he might need. He was about to leave camp when Locke stopped him, "If you're going after her, you might need this," he exclaimed handing him a knife.

Jack looked at it for a few seconds, and then hesitantly accepted it.

"Before you go doctor," Walt stopped him also, "She wanted me to give you this," he handed Jack the folded piece of paper.

Jack looked at him questioningly, "Don't worry," he began, "I didn't look at it, Kate didn't want me to."

With that he turned and went back to his father. Jack looked at the creased paper, and opened it carefully. When he recognized her in the picture he smiled, but that quickly faded off his face when he noticed the emotion in her face.

He folded up the paper once again and placed it in his left shirt pocket, right over his heart, and he left the camp with a running start.

There you have the first chapter, boring I might admit, but I promise you, the next chapters are way better. And I have about 20 written, so just tell me if you want me to update


	2. Invisible Demons

Hey thanks to my two reviewers! You guys rock something fierce! I added this pretty quickly because I was writing more and I noticed you guys reviewed so thanks

Pangs Of Guilt 

Chapter 2 

Invisible Demons 

Kate's eyes shot open. She had finally been able to get some sleep, the first time in over two days her body had willingly let her sleep. She sat up against the log as the ground began to rumble.

She was confused for a moment at where she was located, and then she remembered leaving the camp, and walking to this area. But she didn't understand what was making the ground shake.

She got her answer in the form of a deep raw roar. The kind she'd hear on her first night on the island. The kind she'd heard right before the pilot was violently ripped from the cockpit and his blood spewed all over the windshield right before her. She remembered it so vividly, how the rain mixed with the vibrant red color and forced it to be washed away.

She remembered running out into the rain, the fear after Jack had left her to rescue Charlie, the sheer fear of being left alone. Suddenly she didn't want to be left alone. She wanted to be near him, to be with him. Why had she left?

Kate nervously gathered up her stuff, trembling as she shoved her blanket in. She started to run back to the beach but she heard rustling in the trees that way. She paused for a moment and did the first thing that came to mind.

Frightened and shaking she quietly whispered, "1…2…3…" she never got to finish because another piercing bellow came from close by her. She turned around and darted inside the forest running as fast as she could downhill.

Trees and bushes raced by her, tearing at her clothes and her skin, she didn't care, she wouldn't stop. She jumped over a root that was in her way; she could still hear the monster behind her. She could hear the roots snap as it bounded after her. Visions of lionesses hunting down gazelles came to her mind.

Then she heard a different sound, the sound of thunder. Clouds had quickly gathered from that afternoon and had moved overhead. They blocked out the moon and the stars, her only source of light. She was now literally running through the woods blind.

Rain fell hard, so violently that she could hear the sounds of the leaves being torn from the trees. She didn't have time to wipe her face of the icy water that striked her with such force, she closed her eyes and forced herself to run faster.

She kept running, not letting herself stop, only when it was to late. Her shoeless feet met the edge of a small hill, the freshly dampened mud slid out from underneath her and she fell. She threw off her backpack and closed her arms around her head. Some jagged rocks tore her skin more, and she let out a small cry when one hit her hip, hard.

When she hit the bottom she didn't hesitate for a second, she was on her feet limping away through the trees. She heard the monster behind her still it was louder then before, she wasn't going to give up that easily. She didn't survive cart wheeling through the jungle in the middle section of a plane, just to become some invisible demons midnight snack.

She tripped and fell face first into the thick, chilly mud. It covered, the front of her shirt and pants, she'd put her hands out to stop from consuming a mouthful, but in return she'd knocked her left cheek off her knuckles hard. She stood back up, ignoring the sharp pain shooting through her hip, and the bruising of her face.

The monster screeched again, closer to her then it had been before, closer to her then it had been, when she'd bounded out of the cockpit and run for her life. It was so close, that she was frozen, frozen with fear, with regret, with pain. She backed herself against a tree, and gasped heavily thinking that all was lost, until she was jerked aside, out of the path of the monster.

A hand gripped her forearm, and jolted her into the damp and dirty jungle. An arm slide around her stomach, and another covered her mouth, her back was away from whoever had pulled her out of the path, she didn't know whether to try to break away and take her chances with the monster, but even though the rain still fell thoroughly, she felt warmth.

"Kate," a familiar voice whispered in her ear, she could only see the small whips of warm air emerging from his mouth with every word he spoke, "You have to stand perfectly still and stay quiet."

His voice was almost inaudible, yet he spoke with so much feeling. Her muscles tensed as he removed his hand from her mouth, but moved his other hand down to her hip, and a searing pain shot through her, but she didn't dare move.

The monster quickly descended past them, moving down the hill, they could both sense this even though there was no light, and the rain was pouring down, still they both could hear the branches snapping and the trees being pushed aside with ease.

Kate closed her eyes, and shivered against her rescuer's chest. She suddenly felt very tired, and very unaware or afraid of what had happened. She also felt weak, like the slightest gust would blow her away.

The rain stopped as suddenly as it had started and after waiting a few moments and not hearing any evidence the monster was still close by, Jack cautiously let go of Kate, and walked over to the brush.

Kate's mind screamed as the warmth that had surrounded her instantly vanished. Instead it was replaced with the soggy, rough, cold bark of an ancient jungle tree, which her body forced her to lean against.

Jack moved a shrub out of the way, squinted his eyes while peering down the hill, straining in the dim light to see any verification that the monster was still in the area. This was of no use because clouds covered the moon as the wind blew them around viciously

Kate stood still, trying to fathom how Jack had found her. She was still breathing quickly from running, and she was sure her legs wouldn't hold her up for much longer. She glanced towards Jack, and realized that she was no longer alone; he had come for her, even though she'd given off the vibe of aloneness. She smiled weakly and her legs buckled, sending her to the mucky ground.

Jack replaced the shrub and turned around quickly to look at Kate when he heard her crash. Her body was trembling furiously for many reasons. He walked over to her stopping and crouching in front of her. Moving his hand up to her icy skin and pushing a pasted, wet ringlet of hair from her face.

Kate threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes to stop the tears, which were welling in them from sliding down her face. Jack wrapped his warm arms around her weak body.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," Kate apologized solemnly, forcing her eyes shut as tears managed to escape, "It's just, I've spent so long by myself, not needing anyone because when I did, they always seemed to bail."

Jack stroked her hair comfortingly, "It's okay Kate, you don't need to explain anything to me."

Her breathing started to return to normal, as she started to relax in his reassuring arms, "But I owe you an explanation, you came all the way from the cave. If you hadn't," she paused for a moment, not wanting to think about what would have happened. "Why did you come anyway?"

Jack moved his hand from her back and reached into his shirt pocket, and pulled out her picture, "Walt gave this to me, and when I opened it, I thought 'why settle for this, when I can have the real thing?'"

She looked him in the eye and smiled, a tear slid from her eye and down her cheek, it mirrored the faint glow from the frail moon. Jack brought his hand up and brushed away the tear softly.

He left his hand holding the side of her face as she gently pulled herself closer to him. His lips covered hers as they kissed, the first time out of millions. He moved her closer still.

She moved her arms to around his neck as he slid his hands to the small of her back. Feeling her icy skin he broke the kiss.

"You're freezing," he exclaimed, still holding her.

"I'm fine, it's just because of the rain," she responded

"We'd better get back," Jack suggested as he picked up the bag he'd brought along. He began to walk, but Kate grabbed his hand, which made him stop.

"Do we have to go all the way back tonight?" she asked, "I don't think I can make it that far."

"It's not safe in the jungle, Kate, but if we can make it to a beach, then we'll stop."

She smiled, "This way then," and pointed to the hill the monster previously chased her down, "I lost my bag," she added.

He nodded helping her up, he chuckled lightly, "You're covered in mud."

She gave him a weak smile and started for the hill, Jack reached out and caught her hand. She looked back and smiled at the emotion on his face, and together they made their way up the hill.

Jack used his small flashlight to attempt to search for the bag.

"I don't see it anywhere," he exclaimed, still looking for the bag.

"Jack, look up," Kate pointed to a branch which was located about three feet above there heads. Sure enough, slung over the rough branch was Kate's bag.

"How did it end up in the tree?" he posed confusedly.

"I threw it when I fell down the hill," Kate replied. Jack looked at her stunned, "I didn't want it digging into my back if I landed on it."

"You fell down the hill?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

She sighed, "I'm fine," she lied, her hip and cheek were swollen, but due to the poor light, Jack could see the injuries.

"Can't you just climb the tree?" he asked changing the subject.

"It just rained, I can't climb it now, the bark will be to slippery to grasp," she explained.

"Oh," he added dismayed.

They both stood looking at the bough for a few moments, before Jack came up with another plan.

"I could lift you up to get it," Jack suggested.

"You're going to lift me up?" She asked surprised.

"Why, you don't think I can?" He questioned defensively.

"If I say 'no', that's going to make you want to do this even more, right?" she asked, Jack smiled at her as a response. She giggled, "No, there has to be another way to get it down."

"Well there isn't, so I think the question now is, how much do you really need that bag?"

She sighed, "You'd better not drop me."

"I'm not promising anything," he replied as he placed his bag down in the soil.

They stood underneath the dreaded limb. Kate turned away from Jack and he placed his hands slightly above her hip, ready to lift her to the branch. She winced when he put pressure on the area.

"What's wrong?" he asked letting go immediately.

"Nothing, it just must be a bruise or something," she replied innocently.

"I should take a look at it then," he suggested.

"You can take a look at it when we're on the beach, now throw me into the trees already," she demanded.

"Okay, okay," he gripped her hips, lower then the area he had before, and lifted her off the ground. She reached out her hand, and snatched the strap of the bag of the limb.

Jack lowered her to the ground, "You know, you're surprisingly heavy," he enlightened.

She slipped on her backpack, "It's all muscle."

He chuckled and they began making their way to the beach.

* * *

The monster howled again, slicing through the silence of the night. Everyone at the caves woke up, if they were not already awake and waited in fear. The monster was not close enough to do any harm, but it was close enough to cause panic.

Charlie walked from his cave over to Claire's. He walked inside and sat next to her, she was obviously nervous.

"I came to check on you, Love," he explained.

"It sounded close, Charlie," she replied.

He looked at her she was shaking from head to toe, her arm wrapped protectively around her stomach. She was worried, the last thing she needed now was a premature birth do to avoidable stress.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, "Don't worry, that thing will keep its distance. And if it doesn't I'll promise you, Locke will give it hell."

She giggled and relaxed against Charlie, "Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked, "I mean until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, Love," he replied.

"Is the doctor back yet?" Sullivan asked once again.

"Dude, if he wasn't back the last time you asked two minutes ago, what makes you think he'll be back now?" Hurley asked, obviously getting annoyed with the man.

"I thought maybe he came back while I left?" he answered.

"You sat right there," Hurley pointed to a log, clear in view, "You would have seen him."

He sighed and walked away, Hurley turned to Locke, "Now I can see why Jack doesn't like him."

Locke gave a small smile, then turned back to watching the fire. With the rainfall that happened almost instantaneously, it was impossible to find dry wood. Impossible for most, but not for Locke.

Walt looked over at his father. He was sleeping silently, turned away from him. Walt sighed he couldn't sleep. If he had stopped Kate from leaving, or given the note to Jack earlier, they'd both be safe, not out in the jungle were the monster was.

Walt noiselessly stood up and walked over to Locke and Hurley.

"Did the doctor come back yet?" he asked harmlessly.

"Oh my God," Hurley moaned, "Are we really this lost without him?"

Locke turned his head towards the boy, "No Walt, he didn't, but it's not your fault," he stated firmly.

Walt looked at the ground, "But if I…" he began but Locke interrupted him.

"Everything happens for a reason, Walt," he explained.

"Yeah dude, they'll be fine. For all we know, they're at the beach right now, yelling at Sawyer," Hurley added.

Walt nodded silently, and returned to his spot besides his father. Placing his head down on the leaves, he thought that even though Locke and Hurley had tried to comfort him, he still felt guilty.

* * *

There's chapter two for ya. I'll state a couple of things just so we're clear.

I am and forever will be a Jack and Kate shipper, so expect no Kate/Sawyer stuff. Although they do have some rather interesting conversations.

The theme of guilt comes up very often by many different characters, hence the name.

Finally, the next chapter is a loo loo, and is tiltin' on the verge of PG-13 and R (not for anything like that, just for some mature conversation) Just a head's up warning.

Thanks for the reviews


	3. No Regrets

_First off WOW! Lol thanks so much for all the awesome views, I did not expect my story to be liked this much!  
Secondly I meant to update yesterday but things ran long because I was writing my Lost view on it always takes to long.  
Third thing is… SNOWDAY! Yeah it's a snowday here, so I'll probably update again later on tonight._

Pangs of Guilt

Chapter 3

No Regrets

It was now past midnight, and the water on the beach had cooled down quite a bit. Kate knew this first hand, because she was walking slowly through the arctic waves that lightly crashed on the shore.

She had previously changed out of her filthy, damp clothes and into new ones, while Jack went in search of any dry brushwood he could find. He insisted on doing so, although she wouldn't have mind if he stayed. Walking in the waves was purely her idea, running through the jungle in a downpour, barefoot does not have a good outcome.

Her feet had been coated in mud, and due to her many spills, most of her uncovered body, was now covered in mud. She thought she'd been cold before, and that was prior to bathing in the freezing waves.

Looking down at her feet, she realized too late that she couldn't see anything. She sighed, estimating that her feet would be clean enough. She sat down in the sand and began drying off her feet with the clothes she'd discarded earlier.

"Kate?" Jack called from the brush near by, "Are you decent?"

She smiled at this, "Yes," she replied struggling to see if he'd emerged yet. She heard the snaps of twigs and footsteps, and safely assumed it was Jack. She stood up and met him, where he had began making a fire a ways from the ocean.

"This is all I could find," he explained disappointedly, "I didn't want to waste all the batteries in my flashlight." He bent down clearing a small space in the sand before he placed the little brush inside. He rifled through his bag until he pulled out a Bic lighter, and lit the small pile.

She sat down beside him, and stared at him. This was the first time that night, that she had been able to clearly see him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just I can see you now, who knows before it could have been someone else. But now I know it's really you," she explained.

He laughed, "It's really me, Kate," he replied.

She smiled, turning her attention to the fire, though it was little, it still emitted heat, which she was grateful for. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments until Kate turned her head to look back at the leagues of beach behind them.

"Kate, what happened?" Jack asked, he moved closer to her.

"What?" Kate replied, her eyes wide.

"Your cheek," he explained as he placed a warm hand on her face to inspect it.

"Oh I hit it when I fell," she replied, "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"I should check out your hip now," he suggested, she gave him a slightly confused look, "The injury, on your hip."

"I'm sure it's fine, Jack, besides shouldn't you wait for better light?" she asked wanting to avoid him worrying about her unnecessarily.

"If it is serious, and I wait until morning…" he began.

"All right, fine," she answered. She moved the top of her pants down a little. Just enough to reveal her waist and the nasty black and blue bruise.

"That's a pretty bad bruise you have," He explained as he examined it.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Kate explained.

"Kate, if it hurt, we could've stopped," he added.

She turned her gaze to the ground, and didn't reply.

"Any other injuries," he asked when he was done prodding the bruise.

"Just a couple of scratches," she replied.

"You'd better let me see them, if they're deep and they get infected…"

"They're on my back," she explained.

"So?" he asked cluelessly.

"I'm beginning to think you don't care as much about my injuries, as you do about getting me undressed," she divulged.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Never mind," she shook her head and turned her back to him. Shivering as he lifted up the back of her shirt.

She was being ridiculous, questioning Jack's concern for her. She had one night, one night to get to know him away from the others. So far they'd gotten of to a smashing start. If given the chance, she'd do everything over.

Except the kiss. She got goose bumps just thinking about it. Though it had only happened an hour ago, it felt like an eternity ago. She longed to be in his arms, to feel his warmth and his lips.

She felt his hands carefully move over her back, delicately tracing over the scratches she'd so recently received. Her breathing increased and she reminded herself that he was just checking for injuries. She felt him pull her shirt back down. She was disappointed although a part of her knew that Jack wouldn't make the first move.

She was about to turn around to face him, when Jack brought up his hand and moved Kate's hair one side of her neck. He gently pressed his warm lips against Kate's cold skin. This resulted in an immediate shiver, as Jack continued to kiss her, trailing his lips down to her shoulder.

"Jack," she giggled, "What are you doing."

"Making the first move, because you never will," he answered.

She turned around quickly, and embraced his lips. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she pulled him down on top of her. Her sable curls blended in with the sand, but she didn't think about having to wash it out, later. She was focused on one thing, and one thing only. Jack.

He kissed her again, full throttle with everything he had. Kate gave in, not wanting to break the kiss, in fear that there might not be another one. Finally the need of oxygen overwhelmed them both.

Jack pulled away; he sat beside her, leaning on one arm, which was on the other side of Kate. She propped herself up with her hands. For a moment, they both looked at one another, wondering if they should stop. If what they were doing was wrong. People had died in that plane crash, and here they were on an island, feeling guilty because they had found that special someone, in exchange for tons of deaths.

Kate reached up and grabbed Jack's chin, leading him towards her again. He smiled as she kissed him, tugging at his gray t-shirt. She pulled at it from the bottom and brought it over his head, while he littered her face with thousands of kisses.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and moaned when his hand found it's way under her shirt to her stomach. He mimicked her actions, and tugged her shirt over her head. She smiled provocatively before he kissed her again.

* * *

Charlie stretched his arms, but stopped when he realized there was a weight on his chest. He looked down to find a head of beach blonde hair holding him down; he smiled as memories of last night flooded his head. 

The hard part was moving her; Claire didn't get much sleep, because whenever she was tired, the baby felt like kicking.

He took his sweater off as quietly as he could and set it on the ground, then he placed a hand under Claire's head and adroitly moved her head off his chest and onto his sweater. He slid away carefully and placed a kiss every so lightly on her forehead.

He walked outside of the cave, shielding his eyes against the early morning sun. He grabbed his water bottle from his cave, and proceeded in filling it up.

"Good morning, Charlie," Locke greeted as he placed some weapons together, obviously getting ready for that days hunt.

"Morning, Locke," he greeted back as his bottle began to fill up with cool fresh water.

"I ensure Claire is fine this morning?" he asked placing different calibers of knives on his belt.

"Yeah, she was a tad scared last night at that thing, but she finally got to sleep. She's bound to get up soon though, that little guys really puts up a fight," he added with a light smile and Locke returned it. Charlie then took notice of Locke's actions, "Little early for hunting, isn't it?"

"I'm not going hunting until later today, but Jack and Kate haven't made it back yet," he explained.

"Kate and Jack were missing?" he asked unknowingly.

"They are missing," he stressed, "Kate left at about sundown yesterday, Jack went to go retrieve her shortly after."

"You don't think," Charlie paused, "You don't think the monster got them do you?" he asked.

"Jack and Kate are both survivors, they'll know what to do if it shows up," Locke assured him, "I'll be back by two, I might be a little longer, we still don't know if he's found her yet."

"They're not back yet?" a voice asked.

Locke turned around to see Walt standing behind him. He looked at the boy and shook his head.

"Mr. Locke, you gotta let me come with you. It's my fault this happened in the first place," he begged.

"That might not be a good idea," Locke began.

"Please."

Locke was about to shake his head, when Michael interrupted him, "Walt, what are you doing?"

"I'm going on a hunt with Mr. Locke to find the doctor and Kate," he explained.

"No you're not, you're staying right here. It's to dangerous out there for you," Michael argued.

"But dad, this whole thing is my fault," he yelled back.

"I don't care, you're not going out there."

"What am I supposed to do instead?" Walt asked.

"I don't know, take Vincent to the beach and play Frisbee with him. I don't care, but you're not going out there."

Walt looked at Locke, "Don't worry Walt," he comforted, "I know they're fine."

* * *

_End of chapter three, and a fair warning that the next chapter is all KJ because you know I cannot get enough! But it is anything but fluff…._


	4. Regrets

_All right, as I promised the next chapter, it's not fluffy although there is fluff in it, but not that much (if that made any sense at all…)_

Pangs Of Guilt 

Chapter 4

Regrets

The waves crashed on the beach, as the early morning sun was beginning to heat up the day. Kate opened her eyes wearily, but smiled gleefully when she realized that Jack was still with her.

She turned her head up from his chest and looked at him. To her surprise he was awake, she beamed at him, and he grinned back. He moved one of his hands and began stroking her hair. She sighed contently.

He chuckled, and her head bounced with the rise and fall of his chest.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Your hair is full of sand," he replied.

"I don't care," she answered still smiling, "I'd pour ten bags of sand in my hair to relive last night again."

"And all you had to do was ask nicely."

She gave him a smirk and moved off of him, taking one of the blankets that covered them. She wrapped it around herself and walked to her bag in search of clothes.

"Are we going to tell anybody?" she asked.

"Do they need to know?" he answered.

"I guess not, what they don't know won't hurt them," she shrugged, then a somber look fell over her face, "Do you regret it?"

"What? No," he answered surprised, "How could I regret being with you."

She found her clothes and flopped on the ground beside him again, "I don't know, I feel kind of guilty," she revealed.

"Why," he asked sitting up to meet her distressed eyes.

She looked in his eyes, then her view fell to the flour thin, white sand, "I guess because so many people died on the plane crash, and here we are…" she stopped in mid sentence, "Besides the group is probably looking for us."

"Kate, we survived that plane crash for a reason," he explained lifting her chin up so she met his gaze, "And the group was fine without us for a day."

She grasped the hand that was on her chin, and leaned in to kiss Jack, "In that case do you want to come with me?" she asked.

"Where are you going?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well I have to loose this blanket, and wash the sand out of my hair," she explained.

"Well if you're loosing the blanket…"

She laughed and pushed him back, running towards the waves.

* * *

After some time spent in the ocean, Jack and Kate began the trek back to the caves.

"Are you still going to stay on the beach?" he asked as they held hands, while walking down the sandy shore.

"Yeah, I have to," she explained, "If I leave and go to the caves so suddenly, people are going to know that there is something up between us."

Jack sighed, she was right, a downside to having a personal relationship on the island, "When will we see each other?"

"I don't know, I could try to sneak into your cave," Kate suggested.

"Or we could go out into the forest," Jack proposed.

"And what, have hot jungle sex?" she asked with a laugh.

He chuckled, "It's better then none."

"That reminds me," Kate started her voice sounding suddenly serious, "about last night…"

Jack looked over at her, his eyes willing her to tell him what was on her mind.

"You used protection, right?" she asked with a nervous chuckle, it almost sounded like she was making light of the situation.

Jack stopped walking, he stood idol for a few seconds.

"Right?" she asked again a little stricter as she turned around. When he didn't answer she became a little nervous, "Jack?"

She walked over to him, "You didn't, did you?" she was now becoming angry.

"You were with me the whole time, when could I?" he asked defensively.

"I don't know, I just presumed you had some," she shrugged.

"Jesus Kate, we're on an island," he answered.

"So there must have been some condoms somewhere," she replied.

"There is back at the caves," he explained.

"Well why didn't you bring them?" she asked angrily.

"Because I didn't expect to be having sex with you on the beach!" he voice rising as he responded.

"Okay," Kate took a deep breath in and placed her hand on Jack's face. He was hotter then usual, "Okay, we can't get upset about this, nothing might happen," she explained and looked at him for an answer but received none.

"You're a doctor Jack," she exclaimed, "What's the chance that nothing will happen?"

"Kate you really…" He began, she grabbed his arm softly and looked into his eyes, hers glazed over, almost like crystal.

"What's the percentage that nothing's going to happen?" She asked again, her voice and body trembling.

Jack froze, he knew the percentage all right, but he didn't want her to obsess over nothing. He looked at her and was about to divulge the information but they were interrupted.

"Jack!" a familiar voice yelled, "Kate!"

They looked down the beach, and saw the recognizable silhouette of Locke, who was just immerging from the forest. He jogged up to them

"I take it you're both okay?" he asked when he reached them.

They quickly glanced at each other, Locke took notice of this, "Did I disrupt something?" he asked.

"No," Kate shook her head and began walking, "Nothing at all."

* * *

The trudge along the beach was extremely awkward, Kate hadn't said more then a sentence since Locke had arrived. She simply kept five feet ahead of Jack the whole trip.

After what seemed like hours, they returned to the beach. Shannon lay sun tanning, Boone sat absentmindedly beside her staring out into the ocean, and it seemed the second Kate stepped onto the recognizable beach, Sawyer emerged from his tent.

"Well, well, well," he began in a mocking tone, "Look what the cat dragged in." Kate glared at him, an unamused look plastered on her face, "Whatsa matter Freckles? Get caught by the warden before you could make your escape?" He asked sardonically as she walked by him.

She said nothing as she passed him, which caused him to become confused. Usually she would have had a come back by now.

Jack and Locke stood a few feet away from Sawyer, watching in puzzlement as Kate continued to walk away.

"Freckles?" Sawyer called after her, his voice angry in misunderstanding. Her answer to the question was a simple gesture as she continued to walk down the beach, not looking behind her as she flipped Sawyer off.

Sawyer looked over at Jack and cocked an eyebrow, "I don't know what you did to her Jacko, but I'd hate to be in your shoes right now."

Jack said nothing in return, but turned and walked into the jungle heading towards the caves. He and Locke were silent until they moved through the bushes and saw the familiar faces.

"Jack, you're back, dude," Hurley explained as he rose from his spot by the fire

"How are you?" Charlie asked as he sprang up also.

"I'm fine," Jack answered forcing a smile.

"What happened? Where did you go?" Charlie asked again.

"Dude, did you see the monster?" Hurley asked.

"I think Jack would like to rest for a little while," Locke pointed out.

"Oh, sure. Sorry Jack," Charlie apologized.

As Jack was about to make his way back to his cave he heard on more question, "Doctor," Walt called him before he left.

"Walt, man let him rest a bit," Michael suggested, grabbing his shoulder and began leading his way.

"What is it, Walt," Jack asked calmly.

Walt turned back around to face him, "Is Kate, okay?" he asked worriedly.

Jack's mind wandered, oh of course she was fine, he'd only found her in the forest in an emotional breakdown, lead her to the beach where he had unprotected sex with her, and then he argued with her about the fact.

Jack forced a calming smile once again, "She's fine," he answered.

* * *

The cool winds blew through the trees, rustling the leaves. It was getting close to what winter would be on the island, the rainy season. Since the temperature was too hot to freeze the rain that fell, and make it snow, it would rain steadily for the winter months.

Kate sat on the cool shore away from the others, her uncovered feet dug deep beneath the sand as she twisted her toes for comfort. Her mom had always told her that wiggling her toes allowed her body to relax, not only because it had got her mind off the situation, but because it increased blood flow throughout the body.

She looked down at the moving bumps in the sand caused by her feet, it reminded her of when she was young, every summer her family would go to the beach. She stopped moving her feet, when someone came and sat beside her. Still keeping her feet under the sand, she gathered her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

Jack sat beside her silently, feeling guilty for leaving her, for going to the caves. They didn't want any uncalled attention thrown on them though.

"I'm sorry, Kate," he apologized.

"For what?" she asked turning her head towards him.

"For leaving you here on the beach with Sawyer, for last night…"

"Jack," she began, "None of that is your fault."

"Really?" he asked looking her straight in the eyes, "What happens if you get pregnant, Kate? Then will it be my fault?" he asked her resentfully.

"No," she replied still looking him in the eye, "Then it will be half your fault."

This forced Jack to smile, even if it was a small one, "Why are you the calm on now?"

"Because, nothing may happen, there's no use getting all worked up about something that could never happen," she explained.

"Never?" he asked her in return, she looked at him and smiled, he returned it as he pulled her in his lap, kissing her.

"What are we going to do if…" Kate put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"We'll worry about it if it happens," she replied kissing him again.

_

* * *

In the next chapter Charlie and Jack have a convo, and what happens when Kate starts to have bad dreams?_

_I might put the next chapter up tonight, if not expect it tomorrow…_


	5. Dangerous Dreams

_Hey thanks for the reviews once again! You guys are awesome. If you have any questions feel free to ask, because I'd love to answer…_

_Sorry this chapters up late, I totally thought I'd get another snow day but alas no.._

Pangs Of Guilt 

Chapter 5

Dangerous Dreams

"How are you doing this morning love?" Charlie asked as he sat down next to Claire. It was early morning, the sun was newly raised and the chill in the air was evident.

"Alright, but this little guy won't stop kick boxing my bladder," she chuckled, "I've been peeing on the hour for the last 6 hours."

"He's just anxious," Charlie exclaimed, placing a hand on Claire's expanded stomach. She smiled and placed her hand on top of his.

"Morning guys," Jack greeted as he walked behind them to the pile of firewood, "You guys are up awful early, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just telling Charlie about my peeing epidemics," Claire joked, then looked at her watch, "Speaking of which, I'd better start walking now, because I'm due for another." Charlie smiled and helped her up, and watched as she waddled away through the trees.

Jack took a seat next to Charlie as he added more wood to the fire, and nonchalantly let out a yawn.

"If you're tired Jack, I can watch the fire, you can take a nap or a break?" Charlie offered.

Jack smiled, "No thanks, I'm waiting for Kate, she's supposed to bring up fish from the beach and bring water back, I figure I'll help her."

"She's really been working hard since that little tiff in the jungle last month," Charlie exclaimed.

"Has she?" Jack asked, Charlie gave him a raised eyebrow, "No really I haven't seen her in a awhile."

"That's because she's gone into overdrive," Charlie answered, "Every time Claire and I trek to the beach, she's always gathering wood, or fruit, or water, or yelling at Sawyer. I don't think I've seen her sit down during the day for the last month."

"I'll ask if she's okay," Jack told Charlie, "I'm sure there's just a lot to be done down there. They don't have a lot of people either, so maybe she's pulling double time."

"Still she should be able to rest," Charlie added, Jack nodded in agreement, "I'm just concerned, she's a nice girl."

The brush around the camp started to rustle, as Kate emerged from the path. Charlie sent Jack an encouraging look, and retreated to his cave to play his guitar.

Jack got up and walked towards Kate, who greeted him with a cheery smile. She placed the fish down on Locke's designated 'food' area and gave Jack a quick kiss.

"I missed you," she divulged, as she laid her head on his chest.

"I missed you too," he explained smoothing her hair content enough just holding her, "I'm sorry I haven't been down to the beach recently. Claire's due date is Tuesday, Jin and Michael had a fight, Walt scraped his knee and Shannon had an asthma attack."

"Sounds like you've been busy," she smiled as she kissed him quickly, and then began filling the water bottles.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that," he explained, while taking bottles from the bag. He sat beside her and began to help filling them.

"About being busy?" She asked confusedly.

"Yeah, apparently you've been pretty busy yourself," He explained looking her straight in the eye.

"A little more then usual, with Shannon here, and Sawyer refusing to do any work, it's kinda short handed," she shrugged it off.

"It's okay to do a little extra work, but don't go to an extreme," he told her. She stopped filling the bottles and looked at him, "The last thing I want is you passing out do to exhaustion, especially if you're…"

"Jack I'm fine, really," she exclaimed, taking the water from him and putting it in her bag, she went to get up but he grabbed her hand.

"Is that why you're trembling?" he asked quietly, the others were now starting to wake up.

"Jack…"

"When was the last time you slept Kate?" he asked, still holding to her cold, tremulous hand.

"Two nights ago," she exclaimed silently, desolately letting her head drop.

"Kate," Jack gently lifted her chin to look into her faded eyes, "You need to sleep."

"I can't," she answered shaking her head.

"I know there's lots to be done, but it can wait," he added.

"No, not that," she exclaimed standing pulling on her backpack.

Jack stood and grabbed the other backpack, "Whatever it is, we can talk back on the beach. Because after you get back there, you're going to take a break and explain why you're throwing yourself into physical overdrive," he added.

"I brought the water," Kate called out to Sayid.

"Ah, thank you Kate," he said graciously, "Although I really wish you would've let me get it, you've done so much lately."

"Don't worry about it," she handed her backpacks over to him, "I'm just going for a little walk down the beach with Jack, he wanted to know where all the fish were this morning," she added.

"Take you're time, nothing needs to be done as of now, and if something does come up, I will handle it," he explained.

She smiled thankfully and began to stroll down the beach with Jack. They walked around the bend of the island. Jack looked back, and saw that they were no longer visible to the other inhabitants. He grabbed Kate's hand and led her to a nearby tree.

Kate sat down besides him and wore a weak smile, "Nightmares."

"Pardon me?" Jack asked.

"Nightmares are the reason I can't sleep," she sighed sadly, "Every time I close my eyes, I toss and turn until I finally fall asleep, then I end up waking up five minutes later in a cold sweat."

"What are your nightmares about?" Jack asked.

"The island, actually getting rescued. It's hard to explain," she shook her head, dismissing the subject.

"When did they start?" he asked.

"About a week after that night on the beach, I just can't seem to relax. I always have to be doing something," she sighed again.

"A number of things could be making you feel like this," he clarified, "But you're going to start feeling very weak, very soon if you don't start doing certain things," he draped an arm around Kate's shoulder, "You only eat fruit, which in this scenario is not healthy, you have no source of protein, you need to be less active, after you body burns out it's fats and sugars, it starts burning protein and you'll die from that."

"What should I do?" she quietly asked.

"You need to rest," he told her once again.

"Jack I can't, I…"

"Right now, for an hour, you and I are going to just relax," he informed her.

"We can't Jack," she stood from her spot in the warm sand, "The other's will be wondering where we are."

"So let them wonder," he exclaimed.

Kate replied with a smirk, but before she could walk away, Jack shot out his hand, and grabbed her pant leg, holding it tightly.

"Jack, let go," she asked, Jack didn't utter a word, or loosen his grip. "Jack, let go!" this time she told him, he merely looked up at her and smiled. "Jack," she giggled a bit and reached down to force his closed hand open.

He waited until she was in an unbalanced position and gave a hard tug. She immediately wobbled and fell back into her spot beside him once again.

She gave him an unimpressed glare, "Jack, I don't have time for this," she added moving to stand up again.

Jack grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him. She tried to resist, but was not at full strength. His lips covered hers in a passionate kiss, Kate closed her eyes, and Jack used this time to his advantage.

He pulled her into his lap, wrapping one arm around her thighs, and one around her stomach. Then he abruptly broke the kiss. She looked up at him, confusion plastered on her face.

"As I was saying, we're going to sit here for an hour. Maybe you'll fall asleep," he shrugged.

"Jack," Kate rolled her eyes and tried to stand up. But the position she was in made it a hard thing to do.

"Resistance is futile," he added.

"Okay, okay," she rested her head against his chest, "I doubt I'll fall asleep."

"When I was in residency, I had to sleep at awkward hours. The thing that helped me fall asleep was rhythmic sounds."

"Rhythmic sounds?" she gave him a skeptical look.

"Recurring noises, like the waves," he suggested as he smoothed her hair.

"I hate the waves so much," she divulged laughing.

"I don't blame, you, you live on the beach," he laughed back.

"Wait I think I got one," she exclaimed, adjusting herself against his chest.

"Good," he replied kissing the top of her head.

She smiled and closed her eyes, listening to the steady gentle beat of his heart, sleep swept over her.

* * *

"_Kate?" she looked up, from her expanded stomach and smiled at her questioner; his face was that of concern._

"_The baby kicked again," she said simply but happily._

_He smiled back and placed his hand on her large stomach, "Here?" he asked._

"_No, here," she replied placing his hand in the area the movement had occurred. There was a few seconds of frozen movements, but then booting continued._

"_Pretty strong kicker," she explained when she saw the slightly surprised look pass his face._

"_A trait passed down from the mother," Jack explained, helping her up from the log she was sitting on, "Other than the kicks how are you doing?"_

"_Good," she said nodding her head, "Just like I was five minutes ago."_

"_It's better to be informed about the situations, then be unaware of it," he explained wrapping his arm around her waist, "Especially if you're the doctor and the father." _

_Kate smiled and sighed, once again placing a hand on her stomach. The walking around tired her out, she wasn't as active as she used to be, but there was a valid excuse for that. Not everybody on the island had the equivalent of a twenty-pound weight strapped around their stomach. _

"_What's the matter," Jack asked, he stopped his slow walking, once again apprehensive about Kate._

"_I was just remembering what it was like to have a stomach," she smiled, "And to walk at a decent rate, and to climb trees, and go on hikes, and just generally not having to sit on this beach and be useless."_

"_You're not useless Kate," Jack shook his head._

"_It's okay if I am, because in a couple months, it'll all be worth it," she replied rubbing her stomach. _

_They continued to slowly make their way down the path to the caves. They'd been on the island almost a year now. After six months had pasted, the castaways decided it would be best to try and civilize and socialize the island the best they could. _

_The pathways around the island had been weeded and groomed; certain groups were designated to do certain things. Some groups collected water, some fished, some hunted, others collected firewood, others watched over the fire, and some washed clothes. That left Kate, who was in no condition to do any of these, and Claire with her five-month-old son, to collect fruit, which didn't take long at all. Which left Kate with too much extra time on her hands. _

_Claire had told her to enjoy this time as much as she could, that Kate would soon be too busy to sit down, mind you Claire had told her this while trying to relax the fidgeting baby in her arms. _

_Kate smiled at this thought; she'd gotten to know Alex fairly well. She'd watch him whenever Claire needed a break. Kate didn't mind, he was after all an adorable baby. _

"_JACK!" Kate came back to reality when they saw Charlie scrambling towards them. _

_Kate first thought of little Alex and Claire, she'd hoped they were all right. But as Charlie quickly came closer she could see this was a happy panic. _

"_Jack, they came," he replied stopping and huffing._

"_Who came?" Jack asked curious about Charlie, but not leaving Kate's side._

_Charlie grabbed Jack by the shoulders, "They came, Jack. THEY came." _

"_Charlie you have to slow down buddy, I can't understand…" _

_Kate understood, Kate understood perfectly. This was déjà vu; this was the exact same dream she'd been having for over six months now. This was bad, she knew what would happen, and she had to warn them._

"_Jack, the rescuers are here," she exclaimed, the color draining from her face._

"_Spot on," Charlie shouted as he pointed to Kate._

"_Jack, this isn't good, it's not safe, we can't go with them," She told him clutching his arm, like if she let go, she'd fall forever. _

_Charlie looked on, a confused look on his face, "Charlie, go get the other's and tell them to start packing, and to go down to the beach." He nodded at what Jack said, and ran up to the caves to get everyone._

"_Kate, what's going on?" he asked moving his hands to her elbows, she was shaking._

"_Jack, it's my dream, they're here for us, they don't want to take us home they want to hurt us," She cried, tears of terror streaming down her face._

"_Kate," he pulled her in to comfort her, "That was just a dream," he explained smoothing her hair._

"_No, it was a warning, Jack, I swear, if we go down there, we're never going to see each other again," she explained, holding onto him tighter. _

"_Kate, come on, it's going to be fine, we're going to go on a plane, and go to New York, and we'll get to see an ultrasound of the baby, and find out the sex, and you can eat whatever your heart desires," he told her his plans, while moving slowly back and forth. _

"_No," she replied shaking her head and pulling away to meet his eyes, "Jack if we do this, we're not going to live long," tears were in her eyes again. _

"_Okay, okay, lets just go down to the beach, and if it looks suspicious, we'll wait a little okay," he suggested, "We'll just wait in the foliage."_

_She nodded her head, and he took her trembling hand. Slowly they made their way down to the beach. _

"_They should be dressed in military uniforms," Kate explained, "With a red patch on either arm." _

_Stopping at the end of the path, Jack strained his eyes, there was a giant vessel pulled up to the beach. He gazed around until he saw what he was looking for. _

"_Oh God, Kate, you're right," he whispered. _

_The men who had arrived on the island had already rounded up some of the passengers, who naively ran to greet them. They sat on hands and knees in the sand, while soldiers paced in front of them with weapons. _

"_This is their island Jack," Kate whispered, her voice almost mute, "They think we trespassed, they want us as prisoners, to do horrible stuff with."_

"_Kate, I think they killed someone," he murmured his voice shaken._

"_No," She covered her mouth, trying to be as quiet as possible._

"_I can't see who it is," Jack whispered._

"_It's Sayid," she explained. Jack whirled around to face Kate, who was on the verge of passing out, he steadied her with one hand on her shoulder, and placed another one on her face, "In the dream he tried to explain what happened," she gasped, "They just shot him, point blank." _

"_Kate, they have Claire," Jack had turned back for a moment, "They have Claire and Alex."_

"_Jack, what are we going to do," she asked, "as soon as we go out there, they separate women from men. I don't know what happens to you, but all I know is I never see you again." _

_Jack turned around and hugged her, "You're going to turn around and run Kate, run as fast as you can, and as far as you can. I'll meet you at the clearing in the forest by the tree you fell out of."_

"_Jack, I'm not leaving you, you have to come with me, we can figure out a plan," she told him._

"_Kate I have to help them," he explained. _

"_Jack please, come with me," she pleaded._

_He placed his hand on her stomach once again and felt a kick; her hand was soon on top of his. He looked into her eyes, glassed over. One look in them, and he could tell she was terrified. _

_He placed his other hand on her chin and drew her in, kissing her passionately for what seemed like hours._

"_I'll see you soon Kate," he explained and began to run towards the beach._

"_Jack, No!" she begged, trying to reach him. _

_The last thing she saw was the man draw the gun, the shots fired killed so many things. When those bullets pierced through his heart, the castaways lost all remaining hope. They lost their leader._

_For Kate when those bullets, went into Jack's body on one side and out the other, she lost, her love, her one true love. Their child had lost its father, and both of them, would soon loose their lives. _

_

* * *

Spooky I know, whoda thunk I could write scarily. Anyways anything in italics from now on (save the Authors Notes) is a dream. Just to clarify._

_Next chapter, Kate learns that relaxing can sometimes be like jail, and Walt gets a lesson in fun._


	6. Sandcastle Kingdoms

_Once again that you for all the kind and quick reviews! I guess now would be a good time to tell you that in the story each chapter is approximately two weeks apart (forgot to mention that before…My bad…)_

Pangs of Guilt 

Chapter 6

Sandcastle Kingdom 

Kate shot up, straight up from lying on the ground, to being on her feet. A petrifying scream rose from her mouth. Her chest heaving in and out, her lungs aching for breathe, her mind racing. She looked down and placed a hand on her stomach. She was thin again….

Then a deafening clap of thunder shot her right back into reality. Rain poured down on her like someone was throwing it in buckets. She was totally soaked from head to toe instantly. The waves crashed violently on shore, savagely beating the weak sand away.

Where was she? The last thing she remembered was Jack? Yes, Jack had talked her into going to the beach to relax; she told him that she wouldn't be able to. This was proof of the, so where the hell was he. This was his fault, he'd dragged her out here, and now she was…

Another roll of thunder droned on, rain falling down on her. The night she had escaped from the camp made an appearance in her mind. She was alone then, vulnerable then, like she was now.

"Jack!" She called over the rain and waves. She was too far from camp for the others to here her.

"Jack!" she screamed again, louder then before, it still was no match for the forces of nature.

She now had a lack of breath, she leaned over slightly, inhaling rapidly, she had to try once more. Even if it killed her.

"JACK!" she hollered, cupping her mouth to amplify the noise, she quickly fell to the mucky sand, gasping once again.

Rustling came by the jungle line; she looked up instantly, as Jack casually walked out of the jungle, when he noticed the position she was in, Jack ran to her side immediately.

"Kate, what happened?" he asked, pulling her into his arms, somehow even in the rain, he was warmer then her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I had that dream again, you left me."

"Kate, I'm sorry, I just went into the jungle, nature called and…I didn't mean to leave you, you have to know that," he explained moving a piece of drenched hair from her face.

"No, in the dream you left me, you ran towards them, they…" she paused.

"Kate, you need to take a breathe, especially since the position your in," he explained helping her to the jungle's edge to get out of the rain.

He sat down beside her, giving her room to take a few breathes, "Jack, they…they shot you," she paused, "Right in front of me, you promised you'd see me again, it was a lie, and you knew it…"

"Kate, I'm not hurt," he began.

"You just wanted to make sure the baby and I were safe," she mumbled.

"Kate, what baby?" he asked.

"Jack, promise me, if anyone comes to this island, you'll listen to me," she exclaimed.

"Kate…"

She took his hand, and her eyes pleaded with his, "Promise me."

"I promise you," he answered and pulled her into a hug.

She closed her eyes, she was in his arms again, and she was safe for now. Her body relaxed little by little until she had almost recovered. Then a tremor moved through her.

"Kate, you're freezing," he moved his hand up and down her back.

"It's not that, it's…" she stopped and pushed herself away from him, turning into the brush near by, her stomach had revolted against her, and she began to be sick.

Jack moved next to her and held back her hair. When she was done she threw some sand on top of what had once been her stomach contents and looked at Jack, "Sorry," she whispered.

He gave her a warm smile, "It's okay Kate, I'm a doctor, I'm used to being thrown up on, not just in front of," she smiled back, "You should lie down, we can't walk back yet in weather like this," he suggested looking up at the sky.

She nodded in agreement and he patted his lap, she placed her head in his lap and sighed tremblingly. Jack gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"There goes my banana, I guess," she said jokingly.

"I guess so," he replied, the paused for a moment, "Kate?"

"Yeah?" she asked turning to look up at him.

"I guess that night back on the beach, it isn't looking so good now, huh?" he asked.

"I guess not," she replied solemnly, moving her eyes away from his, then quickly back, "But you know what?" she asked placing her hand on his face.

"What?"

"I wouldn't change a thing," she replied sweetly.

Jack took her hand in his and kissed it, "neither would I."

* * *

"Dad, it's boring here," Walt complained again. He sat beside the fresh water spring, dipping a metal bowl from the airplane into the cool liquid. It tingled his hands a bit, but it was refreshing. The island had been unusually hot after the storm.

Michael was tying together some shoots of bamboo to make the pipes of the shower, "I know you're bored, why don't you go play backgammon with someone?"

"I win to easily, I've had a lot of practice," Walt explained placing the silver bowl on the ground for Vincent to drink. The Labrador immediately lapped up some water, wagging his tail gratefully.

"Well what do you want to do then?" his father asked, checking the diagram he had made.

"I was wondering if I could go see what Mr. Locke was doing," he explained.

"Walt, Mr. Locke is a very busy man, he has to catch us the food we need to survive," Michael looked up.

"So why can't I help him?" Walt asked for the tenth time that week.

"Because it's to dangerous, and if you go, Mr. Locke is responsible for you, he'd have to protect you, and hunt for food," he answered.

Walt sighed, "Can I at least go to the beach?"

"I don't want you going down there by yourself, if you can find someone to go with you fine."

"Why can't you take me? All you've done is work on your drawings; it'd only take ten minutes. You could leave me at the beach and come back for me later," Walt suggested.

Michael sighed, his son was right, "Alright, but I don't want you walking back on your own, understand?"

"Yeah, come on Vincent," Walt willed his dog to follow him and grabbed the Frisbee.

* * *

"If you move any less Freckles, we'll have to throw you in the fuselage with all the other bodies," Sawyer explained as he sat beside Kate in the sand.

"I'm just taking a break, Jack says I've been working to hard," She explained, not moving her view from the horizon.

"And you just believe everything the good doctor says," he shook his head.

"Of course, he is a doctor," then she added, "Maybe if you did a little more work, I wouldn't have to sit down…"

"I'm not a team player, Freckles," he said bluntly.

"Oh, I've noticed," she replied.

"Anyways, I was just about to go to the caves to get water, Ali's pressuring me into helping more," he explained, "Since Stick's is out of commission for a bit, and her brother doesn't seem to leave her, I'm stuck to pulling a double."

"Welcome to my world," she explained.

"So you wanna come help or what?" he asked getting up.

"Nope," she replied ingenuously.

"'Nope?'" he asked, surprised a bit.

"Nope, relaxing remember?" she replied looking up a Sawyer.

"Freckles, I've seen more relaxed long-tailed cats in a room full of rocking chairs," he said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm still relaxing," she replied.

"Not even to see Jacko?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, besides, he'll appreciate that I'm here."

"Alright, suit yourself, Freckles," he walked towards the jungle edge, almost bumping into Michael along the way.

"Hey Sawyer, you think that before five, you could bring Walt back to the caves?" He asked, as Walt ran towards the ocean.

"Does this look like the Babysitters Club?" Sawyer asked pushing his way past.

Michael looked over and saw Kate next; she was watching Walt play fetch with Vincent in the surf, "Kate, do you think you could bring him back for me, if it isn't too much trouble?"

"No problem," she smiled.

"Thanks," he replied and headed for the jungle.

Walt threw the Frisbee once again, it gently cut through the humid ocean air and landed softly on top of the waves, lightly rocking back and fourth as the ocean moved to the shore.

Vincent bounded after it, his long pink tongue flying out to the side of his mouth as he raced into the water. He valiantly doggy paddled out to where the shiny piece of plastic rested on the water's surface.

Eyeing it for only a moment, Vincent reached out and snatched the toy from the water with his mouth, and jubilantly paddled back to shore.

Walt was waiting to throw the toy again, but Vincent had other ideas, he came ashore and shook the excess water from his blond coat, and trotted away with the Frisbee.

"Vincent, get back here," Walt, yelled after his dog, who merely ignored him and trotted along the sand towards Kate, dropping the toy beside her, then stared.

She looked back, and when she made no move for the plaything, Vincent nudged it towards her, Kate couldn't help but giggle. She picked up the toy, and petted the dog.

"Vincent, what are you doing?" the boy asked angrily when he reached his dog, his hands at his side.

"I guess he doesn't like your technique," Kate inquired, handing the toy back to Walt, Vincent's eyes glued to it.

"I guess not," he replied, sitting in the sand next to her.

"Bored witless, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm not allowed to do anything around here, my dad's afraid if I set one foot in the forest, I'll shoot up in flames or something," he explained effortlessly tossing the Frisbee into the ocean.

Kate laughed, "Some parent's are overprotective," she offered, "Especially if they don't know you that well."

"Are your parents overprotective?" he asked, retrieving the toy from Vincent.

"They were, the last time I saw them," she shrugged, "I haven't seen them in awhile."

"Oh," Walt then thought a change of subject was best, "Will you play Frisbee with me now?" he asked, holding up the soggy, slightly chewed, almost in perfect

condition plaything.

"Jack, told me I have to relax," she sighed, "Even grownups have rules to," she smiled.

"So what do you do? Just sit here?" he asked.

"Pretty much," she replied.

"So it's like a jail?" he asked naively.

"It could be compared to one," she shrugged.

"You should find something to do, my mom used to say that if you sit in one place too long, you'll go crazy," he suggested.

"Have you ever built a sandcastle?" she questioned.

"No, my mom wouldn't let me near the water in Australia, she said it was filled with to many dangerous animals," he enlightened, "Why?"

"Because, I happen to be an expert on building sandcastles, I used to build one every year when my family went on vacation," she explained, "Want to know how?"

* * *

Michael sat leaning against a tree, he flipped to a new page in the sketchbook he'd found. He had to work on a new way to make the showers more private, the sooner he could do it, the sooner they could put them up. Then maybe he could spend some time with Walt.

He started to write down dimensions and materials he could use for doors, he was deep within thought, before someone pulled him out of it.

"Michael," he looked up to see Jack, "Where's Walt?"

"He's at the beach, Kate's supposed to bring him back at five," he explained, quickly focusing back on his blueprint.

"It's six thirty," Jack enlightened.

"Huh?" he looked up again.

"They're an hour and a half late, Locke's serving up diner soon," Jack added.

"Oh, I lost complete track of time, I'd better go get him," He replied.

"I'll go get him if you want, I have to check on Kate anyways," he added.

"What's wrong?"

"With what?" Jack asked back.

"With Kate, you said she needs to be checked on," he replied.

"Oh nothing's wrong, she's been working to hard, and gets tired easily now," he added, knowing that there was more.

"Oh, if you want to get him, that's fine, It'd actually help me," he explained.

"Okay, I'll be back in twenty minutes," Jack explained, and started for the regulated pathway to the beach.

The sun was dimming and he noticed all the brush that littered the path. From now on, when firewood was needed, they should start to clear the path.

When he made his way to the beach, he found Kate and Walt by the shore. When he walked a little closer, he was amazed.

In front of them, was the most elaborate sandcastle he'd ever seen. It had many architectural features, including watchtowers and a drawbridge.

Kate noticed when he approached and looked up, sending him a smile, "Hey Jack."

"Hey, this is…this is amazing Kate," He explained bending down to get a better look at it in the dying light.

"Thanks, but it wasn't all me, Walt did most of the work," she explained.

"Yeah, but you taught me how," he answered.

She smiled, then turned her attention to Jack, "So what's up," she asked, leaning away from the sandcastle.

"You and Walt were supposed to be back at the cave an hour and a half ago," he explained.

"I must've lost track of time, is Michael mad?" she asked.

"No, but we should head there now," he suggested, "Locke's about to serve his pig."

"Yummy," she added sarcastically.

* * *

_I've built a sandcastle once in my life, it was awesome and so elaborate (It was when I was 12) but then some little kid walked by and smashed it._

_Next chapter- What happens when Jack starts to loose all the patience with everyone at the camp, particularly someone very close to him…A certain female… Her name starts with a 'K' and ends in an 'Ate' _


	7. Patience is a Virtue

_Hey all, sorry for the late update, but I finally got a chance to work on my Lost cartoon (yeah I know, you know you're obsessed when…) but I haven't worked on it for a while 'cause my drawing computer died. _

_So I present to you Jack getting upset with the mystery girl who's name starts with 'K' and ends in 'Ate'.  
PS thank you for the condolences on my sandcastle_

Pangs of Guilt

Chapter 7

Patience is a Virtue 

Jack was alone, and for once he was relieved for that, everything was beginning to get to him, he supposed they all had their breaking point, though he hadn't witnessed anyone else's.

It was under the assumption that Jack was getting ready to go on a hike with Locke, Sayid, and Boone, but he'd gotten away, he couldn't take anymore. It seemed like every single thing people did pissed him off, even if it was just muttering 'hello'.

He was in his secluded part of the cave, where he began harshly shoving clothes and needed items into the bag. He needed to go off by himself, he didn't need to go on a hike and help other people, just like he'd been doing since before he was in school.

His thoughts were always of someone else, what they needed, what they thought, were they okay? Well, now it was time for him, he needed to get away, or he was going to explode, no one was going to stop him.

"Jack," a quiet familiar voice muttered his name. His mind instantly screamed every curse word that he knew.

He turned around slowly, holding his backpack limply in his hand. Kate stood looking at him; a frightened, worried look crossed her face. Normally Jack's heart would've broken for her, but at the moment, rage was his main thought.

He knew she was worried for him, and he was pleased with that, now she could know how he felt, every single moment, of every single day, about her. About what she was eating, how she was sleeping, where she was going, who she was talking with, the fact that she was probably pregnant.

The last example flew into his head just as easily as the others, they had hinted at the fact, but neither was willing to admit it. His eyes quickly darted to her stomach; a baby on the island was just too much, thinking about the subject, it was probably one of the things that pushed Jack to the edge.

"Jack," she asked again quietly, moving a step closer, her hand reaching out to touch him, to will him to give her some kind of response.

"What do you need, Kate," he asked with as much softness as he could muster at the moment, which unfortunately was not a lot.

She shot down her hand at his stinging reply, "Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, Kate, I'm not okay. I'm so far away from 'okay', that it seems like a memory," he answered sarcastically, throwing his bag down. He walked over to a nearby tree and slide down against the trunk to the ground, covering his face in his hands, trying to rid himself of anger.

"What's the matter," Kate asked, crouching in front of him, her hands on his knees.

He sighed and looked her in the eye, "Everything's the matter," he explained, "I have no patience left, for anything," he paused, "for anyone."

She nodded and rose from her spot, beginning to leave the area, when to his better judgment he added, "I'm going away for a few days."

She stopped and turned around, "Why?"

He sighed angrily, "Because I need to get away from everyone," he explained, grabbing his packed backpack, and his blanket and making his way to the fresh water spring.

"When are you going to be back?" she asked following him as he walked briskly to retrieve the water he needed.

Only Charlie and Claire were at the springs, she sat at her spot near the fire, and Charlie sat beside her, stringing random love songs on his guitar, though they instantaneously stopped their activities and giggling when Jack and Kate returned, they could tell by their physical gestures that something was wrong.

"I don't know," he answered, his voice rising, he placed the water in his bag and turned to leave, before he was out of the cave area Kate found the courage to ask on more question as she followed him.

"Where, will you be, incase of an emergency or something?" her voice was almost inaudible.

"Somewhere else, Kate!" Jack growled irately as he turned around. This caused Kate to flinch and step back, "I'm always worried about someone, and it's usually you, because you don't listen! I tell you to take it easy, so you work harder. I tell you it's safer at the caves, so you stay at the beach. It's like you're deliberately trying to piss me off," furiously chided her.

Kate shook, tears peeking at her eyes. Jack was about to continue to yell when Charlie ran up and gently grabbed Kate by the arm, "That's enough Jack, just go already, let Kate be." He turned and walked Kate back to the fire, where Claire sat, a look of dismay on her face.

Jack huffed angrily and marched into the jungle.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked as he took his seat once again.

"Yeah, but if it's okay with you, I'd like to be alone. I'm going to go to the unpopulated beach for a bit," she explained, wiping tears from her eyes.

Charlie nodded, as Kate turned to take the path to another part of the beach, "Can I borrow a blanket?" she asked, lifting up one that was folded by the springs.

"Sure," Claire replied sending her a weak smile, Kate forced one as a return and began to walk away.

After a few minutes, Claire looked at Charlie, "That was horrible," she exclaimed sadly, "What's gotten into him?"

"I don't know, Love," Charlie replied, "But he has no right to treat her that way."

"I always thought they had feelings for one another," Claire shrugged.

"They do, he does. I know he's crazy for her, or was," Charlie sighed.

Rustling was heard, both Charlie and Claire stopped conversing incase it was Kate. Jack appeared angrily marching through the foliage, slamming his feet to the ground.

He walked over to the spring, scanned the area, finally he gave up and asked, "Have you guys seen my blanket?"

Claire shook her head silently and Charlie replied with a, "No."

Jack began frantically searching the area, a few minutes past when Charlie remembered, "Kate's got your blanket," he piped up.

"What?" Jack asked unbelievingly.

"She wanted to be alone and asked if she could borrow a blanket to go lie on the secluded beach with," Charlie explained.

"Son of a bitch," Jack exclaimed angrily, throwing down his backpack. Claire jumped at the action; Charlie rubbed her shoulder reassuringly and stood up.

"That's enough, Jack."

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"Knock it off, you're not being yourself. I know that you've done a lot, and that your probably burnt out, but it's no good taking it out on us, when we're the only people who can help you," Charlie began to explain.

"You have no…"

Charlie interrupted him, "What you did to Kate was wrong Jack. She was worried about you, like you worry about her. I've seen you, stay up late at night because you can't sleep, or when you make up any random excuse to go to the beach to be with her," he paused, "The Jack I know would never have done that, especially not to Kate. You love her Jack, and you just intentionally hurt her feelings. When people are in love they don't do that Jack."

Charlie turned back and once again took his seat besides Claire, watching as Jack took the path down to the beach.

"Charlie, that was beautiful," Claire, explained, hugging his arm, Charlie smiled warmly and placed a kiss on her head. "Do you think he's going there to apologize?" she asked optimistically.

"Hopefully Love, because if he went down there to do anything else, we're all screwed…"

I'd like to say this was written WAY before last Wednesday's eppie so I was going on how I thought Jack would act if he was mad, (If that makes sense to anybody)

_Next chapter- If you thought the first dream was bad enough, you ain't read nothing yet. And what did jack go to the beach for??_


	8. Beached Dreams

_Hey guys, since you're all wonderful (I can really say that, your words are very inspirational) So since you lot are nice, I've decided to update twice today. Yep and I think I might have more chapters written because I'm not even halfway through the story lol. I'm about a third! Plus this chappies a bit short (I apologize) _

Pangs of Guilt

Chapter 8

Beached Dreams

_"JACK!" she screamed, her arms stretched out as she tried to reach him, he was mimicking her actions, but the soldiers forced them apart. The group of friends had been separated by sexes, and the females were now being lead into the jungle. Before she was gone, Kate screamed one last time, "I love you!" _

_"I love you to Kate," he shouted as he was being forced back to the ground. _

_She tried to break out of the jungle, but the man jarred her with the gun. It wasn't gently, but it could have been a lot harder. _

_She took her spot at the back of the line, Shannon was at the front, bawling her eyes out, followed by Sun, who was nervously rubbing her right hand up her left arm, and then Claire, who held her son closely, quietly crying and kissing his golden hair. _

_Kate looked down and placed a hand on her expanded stomach, tears were in her eyes, but she would not let these men see her cry. She was not going to die, she was going to be strong, she'd beat this. She looked down at her stomach once again and rubbed it, they were going to get through this together. The baby kicked as a response and Kate almost smiled…Almost._

_The men lead them to a clearing where they were told by the translator to line up. Shannon was still crying constantly, and was now shaking like a leaf, and now had begun to cough a little. _

_"Shannon, breathe through your nose," Kate reminded. _

_One of the soldiers yelled something in a different language and Kate stopped talking. Shannon began to breathe through her nose. While the men were conversing about something. _

_When they broke, two men grabbed Shannon and took her into the jungle, she was screaming and fighting with all her might, but it proved to be unsuccessful, all she managed to do was cough more. _

_One man asked Sun a question in English, and when she proceeded to answer in Korean, he shot her. Her frail body fell lifelessly to the ground, as blood poured out the bullet wound in her chest, soaking her lavender top. _

_Claire gasped and Kate bent down to check her, but stopped when she heard the gun cock again. She slowly stood up, and rested besides Claire. _

_The translator walked up towards them, and paced in front of them, first stopping at Kate. Her face held pure disgust, as she held his stare, but on the inside, Kate was scared witless. _

_When she looked away he chuckled domineeringly, and explained, "The mothers to be are always the most dangerous," then moved his gloved hand towards her stomach._

_She jerked away and growled, "Don't touch my baby."_

_He shook his head and laughed the same vile laugh as before, and continued to move towards her, Kate kept backing up until her back hit a tree. He shot his hand out and placed it on her stomach. _

_Kate grabbed it by the wrist and twisted it, angrily growling, "Don't touch my baby!" _

_The man brought out a handgun and cocked it, and brought it down to her stomach. The look of disgust washed off her face, as did any color._

_He was about to pull the trigger when Alex woke up, and immediately the six-month-old began to cry. A horrible look of terrified shock crossed Claire's fast as she tried to gently silence him._

_The man turned and shot the gun, Kate screamed, Claire screamed, but the crying ceased…_

* * *

Jack didn't think Charlie could get mad, and he thought if he ever did it wouldn't be at him, but he was wrong on both accounts. The look of rage in Charlie's eyes cancelled out the rage in Jack's body. Now all he felt was disgrace, and regret.

He'd been needlessly malicious to Kate, and now that he remembered the look in her eyes, his heart did break. How she tried to comfort him, and he blew her off with a cruel comment.

He began to run the path to the beach, stopping only when he made his way to the jungle's edge. He saw Kate lying on his blanket in the sand, as he walked closer he noticed she was sleeping. Jack sighed, believing that leaving her to sleep would be better then waking her.

About to turn away, Jack looked down one more time, and noticed Kate's eyebrows were knit in pain, her skin glistened with sweat, her eyes forced shut, and her mouth formed a agonizing expression.

She turned to her side and she gripped a handful of blanket, squeezing it tightly until her knuckles turned a powder white. Jack bent down and kneeled beside her, her eyes forced tighter as she pleaded, "No…"

Jack turned her over onto her back, and his hand slide to the side of her face, the other gripped the hand that once held blanket.

"Kate," he said softly, "You have to wake up, it's a bad dream." She began to shake her head back and forth, so Jack moved his other hand to the other side of her face, "Kate," he stroked her cheek gently, which settled her down, "wake up, Kate."

Her eyes shot open and she moved back breathing heavily, when she finally noticed Jack, she stared, not knowing what to do

To Jack her body language and gestures told him she wanted to be alone, but when he looked into her faded green eyes, they told him she needed to be held.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her against him. Encircling her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He comfortingly rubbed her back, and kissed her hair, and her ice-cold cheek.

With her, so frail and trembling in his arms, he realized that these dreams were serious, that they might mean something, and they required more attention. Maybe Locke would know something about it.

"I'm sorry I upset you," Kate apologized, her face set against Jacks shoulder.

Jack pulled her away, holding her steadily by the shoulders, "I'm sorry Kate, I forgot what was important for a moment. I didn't recognize how lucky I am to have you, to have you put up with me, and care about me, and console me. I took you for granted, and I promise you, I'll never do that again," he clarified as he moved a stray lock out of her face.

She smiled, and Jack leaned in and kissed her passionately, like the night six weeks ago on the beach, when he could only breathe Kate, and she could only breathe Jack.

His arms slipped around her and leaned her back gently into the sand, as the kiss intensified. Her hands moved from his neck, down his back trailing to the bottom of his shirt. She began to undo the buttons, but he found it easier to take it off.

She let out a small giggle as he continued to kiss her, moving down her neck, while his hands reached her shirt and gently tugged it over her head and throwing it to the side with his.

She leaned up and kissed him, to bring back his attention, his hands slide down to her hips, as his lips moved from her shoulders downwards, laying kisses across her skin. Until he stopped.

He abruptly stopped, his lips just about to touch her stomach. Jack immediately thought of the life that could be growing there, or the life that could be growing there after they were finished.

"Jack?" she asked unsurely, her hand gently rubbing the back of his neck.

"We can't do this," he explained, moving back up and sitting beside her.

"We already did," she added.

"Yeah, but we still don't have protection, I'm not letting that discussion happen again," he explained, leaning over and placing her shirt over her head.

She smiled appreciating his views, and wrapped her thin arms around his broad arm as he buttoned his shirt, "I guess we could just relax," she suggested.

He laughed as he did up the last button, "Sounds like a plan."

She lied down on the blanket sideways with Jack behind her. Her head was under his chin and his hand was absentmindedly placed on her stomach. She smiled and placed hers on top of his, and he returned the expression.

"You know, I can never seem to sleep unless I'm with you," she explained, moving her other hand to grip his forearm, and began moving her thumb back and forth.

"You were asleep when I got here," he explained, happy Charlie had given him a verbal beating.

"Blanket," she exclaimed, "This is your blanket, it smells like you," she added as she adjusted herself to fit better against him.

Jack kissed her hair contently and wore a smile on his face until he fell asleep.

_

* * *

Aww, see everything's better, and once again sorry for the short chapter; the next one is way longer._

_Next chapter- What happens when Claire has her baby? Can Jack deliver it? And what about his own 'baby' problems? Everything becomes clear next chapter!_


	9. Is She, Or Isn't She?

_As I promised, double chapters! Yeah! It's twins! The chapters are twins, not Claire's baby(s), anyway if you're not completely confused by now, read on!_

Pangs of Guilt 

Chapter 9

Is She, Or Isn't She?

"Jack!" Charlie called as he ran into his cave.

Jack looked up from sifting through what medical supplies he had left. He looked at the man before him, Charlie was out of breath and panting, he could seem to catch his breath.

Jack shot up from his spot and rushed over to Charlie, trying to steady him, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Claire," replied smiling, "She's having her baby."

"What?" Jack answered shocked, "Okay, okay, I'll need some clean blankets, a lighter, and a pair of scissors."

"What are you planning on doing, Man?" Charlie exclaimed.

"That blankets are to dry off and wrap the baby in, the lighter is used to sanitize the scissors for when I cut the umbilical cord," Jack explained rushing out of his cave.

"Jack," Kate shouted as she saw him leave his shelter, she ran up to him, "Jack, I…"

"Kate, I really have to go, Claire's having her baby," He explained leading her to Claire's cave.

"Can I help at all?" Kate asked.

"You might be able to help comfort Claire," he suggested.

The entered the cave, the early morning sun provided good light into the cave. Claire lay sprawled against the wall with Charlie at her side.

"Oh, am I ever glad to see you, Jack," Claire explained. Her face contorted and rouged in color.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Jack asked.

"They're two minutes," Charlie explained, "I've been timing them."

"Well, looks like the little guy's finally going to make an appearance," Jack explained. He was referring to the fact that Claire's baby was almost two weeks late. Jack had told her not to worry though, firstborns usually came a little late.

Jack checked Claire, "Alright, you're on your way," he added, "I'm just going to go outside and wash my hands."

"Charlie," Claire cried, "I'm scared."

"Oh, don't worry, Love, you'll be fine," Charlie consoled as he grabbed and held her hand.

Kate sat down on the other side of her, and grabbed her remaining hand, "Don't worry Claire, we're all here for you, and Jack knows what to do."

She smiled in return to Kate's comment, but the thankful look was immediately wiped away when another contraction came.

Jack returned when he heard Claire scream; he started to put sterile gloves on.

"Where did you get those?" Kate asked confused.

"I have a limited number, which I plan on only using for births on this island," he answered her, the other's thought the answer was humorous, but Kate knew the real meaning. Kate blushed immediately, but Claire began pushing at that time, so no one in the cave was focused on her.

Jack was ready to deliver the baby, as Charlie and Kate were on the brunt side, receiving strong hurtful grasps from Claire. She was screaming as tears fell down her face.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Charlie asked concerned for Claire.

"Yes, all fathers' have to learn how to deliver babies," Jack answered concentrating on Claire.

"Fathers'?" Charlie asked confused.

"I mean doctors'," Jack corrected.

Kate looked off to the distance, until she felt Claire tug at her sleeve and grasp her hand hard, Kate looked down at her.

"Kate, promise me something," Claire, asked calmly.

"Sure," Kate nodded grasping her hand back.

"Never have a child!" Claire screamed as another wave of pain tore through her.

'Never have a child?' Kate asked herself. The words echoed through her mind over and over and over again. Like they were put on repeat. She sighed and looked down at Claire and whispered to herself, "a little to late for that."

After one long hour of pushing, Claire was rewarded with her child.

"Congratulations, Claire," Jack smiled as he held up the child drying him with a blanket, "It's a boy."

"It's a boy," she smiled, tears escaping her eyes.

Jack turned to Charlie, "Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" he asked smiling.

Charlie smiled and looked at Claire, "I want you to Charlie."

"Okay," Charlie agreed, and took the sterilized scissors and cut where Jack told him.

* * *

"You did a good job," Kate congratulated Jack, "Especially with limited supplies."

"Thanks," he smiled as she entered the cave and sat beside him, "They should get some sleep now, because when the baby wakes up, he's going to want a lot of things," he paused, "What did you want to tell me before?"

She sighed, they hadn't talked of the possibility of a baby since the night she stopped him from asking questions. She didn't want to deal with it, because at first she couldn't fathom being pregnant; she thought maybe she was one of the lucky percentages who don't get pregnant.

But once she had gotten sick on the beach that day, she knew she was. She also thought Jack knew she was; yet neither of them were willing to come forward and admit that they knew. Both were waiting for more evidence, other then the nausea and vomiting that plagued her oftenly.

Now here they were, trapped in quite a complex maze. The others would soon know, and things she could do would become limited. But overall she was afraid, afraid for their child, what if it wasn't strong enough for the island? What if they got rescued, would Jack take her with him? Here he was on the same island with her, and she had barley seen him in two weeks.

"Kate?" Jack asked as he lifted her chin to meet him. Jack hadn't spent much time with her in the last two weeks, not as much as he usually did. But by the look in her eyes, he knew what was wrong.

He sighed and pulled her closer to him, "It's going to be okay."

"Sure it is," she replied as warm fat tears slid from her eyes, she had made a promise to herself, that she would never need Jack to give her false comfort like he did the others, that promise had long since been broken.

He held her head close to his chest, "We'll get through this Kate, I know we will."

"Really," she cried, as she buried her head into his shirt, trying to forget the mistakes she'd made, "What make's you so sure of that?"

"Because I love you," he didn't hesitate to answer; she pulled away from him, looking into his eyes for a brief moment.

"I love you too," she replied, surprised by her own words. She did love him, what worried her most about the pregnancy, wasn't the baby, but the fact that he felt this was a mistake.

She leaned back against him; this was how it was meant to be. Her and him, Kate and Jack, soon to be plus one.

He mussed his hands through her curls; "I guess it wasn't easy seeing Claire today."

"Nope, especially after she told me not to have kids," Kate answered.

"That was just the pain talking," he chuckled.

"I guess I have a lot to look forward to," she said sarcastically, then added, "I don't want to tell the other's, I'd rather have them figure it out on their own. I don't want to be like Claire was. No one wanted her to help because they were afraid she was going to get hurt. I couldn't stand to be benched."

"All right, but no doing anything dangerous," he asked.

"Do I ever do anything dangerous?" She asked him back.

"Well, you ran into the jungle at night by yourself, got yourself chased by a monster, fell down a hill…"

"Okay, okay, nothing dangerous," she promised.

"And no climbing," he told her.

"Okay," she closed her eyes, "I promise."

_

* * *

There you have it, so fluffy it makes cotton candy and dryer lint look like shredded glass!_

_And now that you guys have reviewed I figure I outta thank you guys individually (And not be so rude/lazy/etc) So… (I'm starting with recent reviews, so sorry if I don't thank you specifically but you know you got some love coming your way) _

**Freckles-101 **_Yes Jack and Kate are awesome, I'm just fathoming how long it will take for reality to clue into the writers sigh, by the by I love your name ;) _

**Lara Chubb of Deephollow**_You were my first reviewer! Thankies for getting the ball rolling. And yes Jack was mad, and I'm glad Charlie gave him a backhand with his tongue. And it made sense to me…I think…_

**MizSniz **_I will_

_I will_

_I will_

_And yes, very soap operatic _

**Sailor-Sara-Moon **_I will update more often, I promise, I was just coloring lol, have to give my writing senses a break, 'cause I'm in the middle of a very, very, very, very, VERY important scene, probably the most important scene ever made! In this story that is…_

**MusicMonkey88 **_LOL yes, very much like Linus, I'm not quite sure if he made it into that sports coat though…_

**Thefragile7393 **_I adore you all (everybody) so far! And I will keep updating quickly _

**JasmineHR **_Maybe Kate is Preggers (or Preggos they both mean the same thing, I think…) maybe she's not, I'm not telling (Although this chapter just told you.. But you didn't hear it from me, you heard it from them!) And I can assure you they find out interestingly enough, maybe not on a happy note… cue angsty music And yes I did leave you with a cliffhanger, only a lil' one though, there will be far greater! And men do have PMS it's a proven fact. Lol and your response is longer 'cause you did a double time and wrote 2 reviews!_

**Evermore **_a thank you on my interpretation (that is a long word!) on angry Jack, hopefully he's gone for a while and we can just have cuddly Dr. Captain Pilot Hero jack back for a lil while_

**Gqsecondact **_Thanks very much for the fav, and the kind words. No one's told me I'm a good writer before, so now I guess I know although I'm better at writing humor then angst. I'm trying as hard as I can to stay in character, but sometimes you gotta slip and make them say something stupid. _

_Well we're officially 1/3 the way through what I have SO FAR, but you know, my life is, reading, writing, drawing Lost. I'll update tomorrow but I'm sorry to say I can't on Wednesday, Lost (duh) is on, and I have to write my review for it which takes a good chunk of the night (I add pictures lol) so I might do a double update on Thursday if homework permits (crosses fingers SNOW DAY COME ON!) _

_Next Chapter- Oh if you thought you've seen angst, like Bachman Turner Overdrive said, 'You ain't seen nothing yet' There some Sawyer and Kate interaction, and when push comes to shove, let's just say that maybe Kate didn't keep her promise…_


	10. Broken Promises

_Here's that chapter I promised, up late I know, but I was literally writing all day, I finally got through the muddle I was in._

**WARNING!**_ This chapter is very, very, very, very sad. I mean it hit a 1,000,000 on the sadness scale, so if you can't handle the sad stuff, suck it up princess, JK seriously don't read it, just wait for the next chapter. _

_PS Now would be a good time to tell you (or remind you) this story is completely AU. So I get to use all names as I please IE Alex and Liam because they never met Crazy Rousseau and Charlie has no brother named Liam (In my cardboard cut out world…) _

Pangs of Guilt 

Chapter 10

Broken Promises

"The transmitters that Kate and I placed in the trees last week were not strong enough," Sayid explained about his newest plan to locate the distress call. He looked at the saddened faces before him and continued, "But if I take both apart and make one transmitter out of the two of them, we should be able to find the signal. So I need two people to come out to retrieve them with me."

"I'll go climbing," Sawyer volunteered, "'Specially since Freckles is the other person."

Kate's eyes widened, "I can't go this time, I don't think I'm up to it."

"I'll go," Jack volunteered as well.

"Good, Kate would you please come along as well, it will go quicker if we both split up. I'll show Jack were the tree is by the hill, and you'll take Sawyer to the one by the valley," Sayid suggested. Kate nodded timidly, "Good, then Jack and I will met you and Sawyer at your tree, since we will be done with our tree first."

* * *

"You sure have been acting mighty strange these days," Sawyer told Kate.

"No I haven't," Kate said defensively.

"So I guess you've taken listening to Jacko to heart," He explained, trying to get under her skin.

"Maybe, I'm just tired of doing everything," Kate replied.

"Or maybe you can't do it anymore," he explained as they reached the tree, it was approximately thirty feet up, but anyone could easily climb it since there was many spaces to grip.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Climb this tree," he answered gesturing the trees way, "I think Dr. Hero made you all soft."

She rolled her eyes, "Can you just climb the damn thing so we can get out of here already?"

"Whatsa matter Freckles? I strike a nerve?" He asked acerbically.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" She asked angrily.

"All I'm saying is you did it last month, what's so different about this month?" he asked, when she didn't respond he continued, "I tell you what, Freckles, you climb this tree and get the transmitter, I'll leave you alone," he offered.

"For the rest of the time we're on this island?" She asked unbelievingly.

"Promise," Sawyer stuck out his hand, Kate sighed and shook it.

"When I get to the top, I'll put the transmitter in the bag and toss it down, you just catch it," she told him strapping on his backpack.

"I don't know, sounds a little to complex," he answered sarcastically.

She sighed and grabbed the first branch of the tree, hoisting herself up; she began to climb it rapidly until she had reached the top. She slid the backpack off and untied the device, from where she so recently tied it a week ago. She dropped it in her backpack and called down to Sawyer, "Are you ready?"

"Nah, I'm still enjoying the view," he hollered up.

She threw the bag down at him, with a force she didn't know she had, but Sawyer caught it with a grunt, "Jesus Freckles, let's be more gentle next time, huh?"

Kate shook her head unamused, she then slowly began descending on the branch below her, carefully gripping the bark.

Sawyer looked up at her and chuckled slightly he was right, she was loosing her touch. Then he heard footsteps approaching them; he turned around to find Jack and Sayid pushing their way to the clearing.

"You are finished already?" Sayid asked skeptically.

"Almost," Sawyer smirked as he handed the bag to Sayid.

"Where's Kate?" Jack asked.

Sawyer moved out of the way and allowed full view of the colossal tree, Kate had moved down about ten feet, when Jack saw her he moved immediately to the tree.

"Sawyer, you were supposed to climb the tree," Sayid yelled angrily.

"Well I didn't make her go up there, Muhammad," he answered back.

"I'm okay Jack," she called down to him, "I'm just taking it slow."

"Take your time Kate," Jack answered, "There's no rush," he tried to sound casual, but his heart was beating rapidly.

She looked over the branch she was on, her hair hanging down over her face and smiled at him. He calmed himself with looking up at her and wore a smile, until she landed on the next branch.

The crack of it breaking will be implanted in his mind for the rest of his life. When she placed her whole weight on the branch, it snapped, not breaking off of the tree but it caused her to fall.

All they could do was watch in horror as she plummeted twenty feet to the ground. As if that wasn't bad enough. When Kate was ten feet away from the ground, Jack's heart stopped, her pelvis hit a broad branch so hard, the branch broke off the tree as well. She cried out when she hit the branch, immediately she lost her breath and continued to fall.

Jack moved to underneath her, and seconds before she hit the ground, reached out to catch her. The force of her falling threw him back a little, and he hit his back off the rough trunk of the tree.

All this had happened so fast that it took time for Sawyer and Sayid to register what took place, but not for Jack, it seemed as if she'd been falling for an eternity.

Jack carefully laid her on the ground, ignoring his own injury. Kate's face was a pale white do to lack of air. She gripped Jack's hand as she gasped for air hard. Jack was reminded of the asthma attack Shannon had had last month.

He placed his other hand on Kate's face and softly told her to take big breaths through her mouth. She nodded and gasped, after a few minutes she finally regained her breathing.

"Is she okay?" Sayid asked as he and Sawyer approached.

"I don't know yet," Jack, answered, "But she needs room, if you guys want head back to camp, we'll be there in a second, there's really nothing you can do."

Sayid nodded gravely, "Come on Sawyer," he asked angrily.

Jack replaced his hand on Kate's face to get her attention, "Kate," his voice was shaken, "Kate, where did you hit the branch?"

She slowly lifted her hand and placed it on her pelvis, not noticing the look of terror that crossed Jack's face. He lifted up her shirt and moved down her pants; sure enough a bruise was already forming, from one hip to the next.

"Kate," he called her, she was becoming unfocused, "Kate, listen to me, this is very important," he explained to get her attention, "do you have any cramping?"

"Yeah," she replied weakly.

"Oh God, Kate," he whispered.

The emotion in his voice got Kate's attention and to Jack's surprise she sat up, he held her by the shoulders to steady her, "Jack, what did I do?" Jack didn't answer her, but the look of despair on his face was tearing her heart apart, "Jack, did I loose…" she stopped there; she didn't have the spirit to continue.

Jack just stared at her; she saw tears filling in his eyes. She broke down; the tears flowed freely from her eyes as Jack pulled her close to him, comforting her by rubbing her back. She still cried, gripping his shirt, the only words she sobbed were, "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry."

_

* * *

Sad I know, but please don't hit me with vicious words, THEY HURT! Believe me I know what I'm doing, for I am an artist (Pla I wish) No seriously I know what I'm doing._**Lara Chubb of Deephollow **_Claire had her baby! They should just leave her alone in the show, I mean come one her boyfriend that left her (Thomas me thinks) was a total tard, isn't that bad enough! _

**Laura **_I think I will give you more_

**Tatiana **_Sadly her and Jack aren't okay anymore (of you read this chapter) But I promise they will be soon. _

**MusicMonkey88 **_Yeah for Claire again! Please come home soon Claire, we heart and miss you.._

**Oreata **_lol I was listening to Vertigo by U2 when I wrote this and the lyrics went 'hello hello' and that's what you wrote oO freaky. I have to say, I love your story too, and I can't wait for an update on that! Yeah for 'All That Glitters!'_

**JasmineHR **_Yeah you hit me with another double threat entry! Those men are mean! But like Bachman Turner Overdrive said "Baby you ain't seen nothing yet" and about premonitions, nah she's just having dreams like Claire did in the show… wait a minute ;) I loved the baby's birth too, all those little slip-ups… And I guarantee you there will be more Sawyer, because what's a story without a jackass? And I'm loving your reviews! So don't stop!_

**Kiki **_No problem if you can't review, I'm just glad to hear people like the story_

**Litgal **_Thanks for the awesome words! I just love seeing so many Jack/Kate shippers in one place. We will take over the Lost category on FF then THE WORLD!_

**Megawriter **_I'm glad you like the story so much (and I hope you still like it after this chapter) I'll keep writing if you keep reading_

**Leigh **_Aww You made my day because I made your day! I agree it nice to sit and veg in front of the computer and read until your eyes are glazed over._

**Austin B. **_I mentioned before that I'm not a good 'angsty' writer, so every now and then I have to throw in a little humor, usually Charlie, because hey we all gotta laugh even if we are trapped on a deserted island with invisible monsters and baby stealing Canadian maniacs (Because all Canadians in the world of Lost are gun toting, fake ID carrying, pregnant lady stealing maniacs who are totally packing and I can tell you that because I am Canadian and have the 50 different ID's to prove it). A GENIUS! Wowie, no one's called me that, you guys are all just to kind, I might be a criminal genius checks fake ID's.. And I look forwards to hearing from you soon; you're on my good list (be glad) _

_And now since the reviews are commented on and you all hate me for the evil, evil shameless chapter I wrote I'll tell you once again that I cannot update tomorrow (I have to do the review on Lost which takes FOREVER!) but I'll update double on Thursday. _

_Next chapter- Is very small and sad but not as sad as this one, But JasmineHR you question of 'How will they find out?' will be answered. _

_Next Next Chapter- Some islanders, a couple whose initials are J and K (mindboggles you huh?) receive some good news finally. Or is it good news…? Yeah it is! Yeah good news! _


	11. Once a Doctor, Always a Doctor

_HEY GUYS!!!! LONG TIME NO SEE…erm read. Yeah so here's the first of many updates, and the answer to everyone's question will be provided, "how will the rest of the survivors find out?" I know it's short, but I have to ease you back in. _

Pangs of Guilt

Chapter 11

Once a Doctor, Always a Doctor

Jack walked gloomily out of his cave. He'd brought Kate there over an hour ago; she had just managed to fall asleep now, out of sheer exhaustion. He made his way to the group, which sat by the fire, taking note that Claire sat besides Charlie feeding her child, which she chose to name Alex. He knew every time Kate saw this child, she would think of theirs that she lost.

He had tried to explain to her a million times, that it wasn't her fault, nor was it Sawyer's, Sayid's, or his. Things like this just happen. But she was took guilt stricken and heart broken to accept it.

So he held her in his arms, while she cried, her body trembling, finally she had cried herself to sleep. His heart broke at this thought, along with the thought of her falling out of the tree, her grunt when she hit the branch, and the child that they would never know.

Jack swallowed back his tears and sat down in the circle by the fire, everyone had gathered there, not wanting to interrupt Jack and Kate. When he sat down, everyone looked over at him, once again for answers.

He sighed, bringing up his hands and leaning his head against them. Everyone sat in silence until he broke it, "Kate's going to be fine," he said simply.

"What happened?" Claire asked.

He sighed once again, and hid his face in his hands. Why did he have to tell them? Why for once, could he NOT be the doctor, could he not be the bearer of bad news? It didn't seem fair; none of this seemed fair…

"Jack?" Charlie asked, he was sitting to the right of him, to the left of him was an empty spot, usually where Kate sat.

"Kate was pregnant?" Jack stated bluntly, his voice cracking.

Everyone went silent for a moment, the crackling fire and jungle noises the only sounds for a period of time.

"Kate's pregnant?" Charlie asked his voice holding a mixture of emotion of excitement, and shock, as he broke the silence.

"Kate was pregnant," Jack repeated, this time stressing the word 'was', "That was the reason she didn't want to go climb trees today, she thought something might happen," he paused to catch himself, taking a deep breath in, "A branch snapped and she fell until she hit another. When she hit that branch," he had to stop again; the lump in his throat was beginning to rise once again. Even talking about the incident made him nauseous.

He cleared his throat and continued, "When Kate hit the branch, she hit it in the worst spot. She got the brunt of the impact across her pelvis," He stopped and Claire gasped, knowing already what happened, she brought her son kissed his head silently. "The force of it in that area caused her to loose the baby."

No one said anything, all still shocked with the news or in dismay, looking at the ground, no one felt like making eye contact right now. So Jack continued, "She'll be fine in a couple of days, but her mood may not be the same," he finished and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Locke cautiously, making sure Jack wasn't going to do anything drastic.

He sighed, "To be with Kate," he replied simply and kept walking.

"Why?" Sayid asked, the question wasn't meant to be ignorant, but to be helpful, to see if he could do anything.

Jack turned around for the final time, this moment not fighting the tears which wouldn't leave, everyone sat waiting for his answer, his face was that of despair, "Because, it was my baby too."

_

* * *

Alright I hope you guys will understand if I don't answer the reviews this one time (I gotta lotta work to do) but I'll update tomorrow I promise!!_

_**Next Chapter**- Happy, HAPPY! news (no not another Thriller dance (sigh))_


	12. Another Island Mystery

_Hey all, only one more exam to go, French (but I am le tired!) sigh here's a nice soothing chapter and I can't wait for all the reviews saying OMG OMG OMG! _

Pangs of Guilt 

Chapter 12

Another Island Mystery

"Feeling okay?" Jack asked her. She looked over at him, and smiled weakly as she sat cross-legged in the sand.

"As well as can be expected, I guess," It wasn't a strong answer; it had been more then a month since the 'incident' had happened. Kate was fine physically, but destroyed emotionally. She wouldn't let anyone talk to her about loosing the baby and went as far to avoid the matter as possible. It didn't help either, that she would've been three and a half months pregnant, yesterday.

"You still can't sleep?" Jack asked her, he was still overly concerned for her.

"Can you?" she asked back, drawing circles in the sand with her finger. She'd pinned him there, sure he got more sleep then her, but he never slept more then three hours.

He returned her weak smile, "Nightmares?" he asked her, which was the reason he'd lost sleep. It seems every time he closed his eyes, he relived that god-forsaken day. That's why they were out on the beach at this hour in the morning; the sun had just begun to rise.

"Yeah, that and guilt," she replied quietly, he looked over at her as she reverted her eyes to the ground.

"Kate, you have to realize that it wasn't your fault," he explained, she shook her head.

"It was my fault, Jack. I could've said no to Sawyer, not to climb the tree, or said no to Sayid, not to come on the trip, or gone somewhere else that day…" Her words wandered.

"Maybe it's better that it happened this way, maybe the child wouldn't have been strong enough to grow up on this island," he explained, Kate stared at him blankly, trying to understand, "Maybe," he continued, "We'd always promise them, that one day we'd get back home. It would be an empty promise"

"But it'd be a nice dream," a warm smile crossed her face, "We could take them to New York to meet your family," Kate mentioned, "Take them to Central Park," she continued smiling.

Jack nodded, "Yeah take them skating, trying to hold them still because they were excited, as we tried to tie up their little skates."

"Take them to the Bronx zoo, to the petting zoo," she added still smiling.

"To Disneyland, and video recording the look on their face when they got to meet Mickey Mouse," he smiled.

Kate now had tears in her eyes, "Jack," her voice trembled, "How can we love and miss someone so much, when we didn't even recognize that they existed for most their life?"

He pulled her closer to him, sliding one of his arms around her shoulders, and one around her waist. She winced Jack took notice of this.

"You still don't have that bruise do you?" he asked, concerned for her health.

"Thankfully it's gone, every time I looked down at it I get nauseous," she explained

Jack was quiet for a moment, remembering the ugly, hideous bruise the followed her around, reminding her of what she'd lost. Kate didn't deserve that; she didn't deserve any of this. He regained himself, "What's hurting then?" he asked.

"I need new pants again," she explained, undoing the top button of her cargo pants.

"Didn't you just change your pants?" he questioned this because he remembered Kate exchanging her blue jeans for cargo pants, do to the swelling of the bruise a couple of weeks ago.

"Yeah, but bruise must still be swelling, because these are tight now," she exclaimed trying to stretch them.

"The bruise still shouldn't be swelling if it's gone," Jack looked her in the eyes with alarm, "Does it hurt to touch?"

"No, just the pants get to tight too quickly," she explained, he looked at her questioningly, "Here," she exclaimed, "Look," she suggested as she showed the bottom of her stomach.

He placed one of his hands one her abdomen, trying to determine if anything was wrong. Even though the situation was serious, Kate couldn't help but smile at the size of his hand compared to her stomach, they were almost the same length.

Jack could tell Kate's stomach had expanded, but it wasn't do to swelling because her stomach was hard, it had to be something else…

"Kate?" Jack asked suspiciously, "did you have your period this month?"

"What?" Kate asked surprised, "Why?"

"Kate, just answer the question," he asked sternly.

"No, I thought…" Jack leaned up and kissed her passionately, she was surprised and fell backwards, when he broke the kiss he was laughing joyfully.

"Jack?" Kate asked confused, "What's going on?"

He continued to laugh cheerfully, and kissed her once again, she giggled a little bit. Kate hadn't seen Jack this in high spirits in a long time; actually she didn't think she'd ever seen him this happy.

"Jack, what's gotten into you?" she asked giving him a playful smack when he rested besides her

"I know why your pants don't fit," he exclaimed almost in a mocking tone, as he continued to beam.

"Why?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

Instead of answering her, he pulled her top up once again to reveal her abdomen. He slid down and gently placed a kiss on her stomach, "Welcome back," he greeted with a smile.

Kate's eyes teared once again, this time for a completely different reason. All she could manage to mutter was, "Are you serious?"

"Kate, I'm a doctor, I think I should know," he answered. She immediately shared the same proud, thunderstruck grin that he had. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close, laughing whole-heartedly.

"How did this happen?" Kate whispered, her head rested on his shoulder.

"If you don't know that by now…"

"I mean, how did it survive?" she asked.

Jack pulled her back, and replied sincerely, "Honestly, I have no idea. The percentage is very small."

"I guess it another island miracle," she replied smiling,

He leaned in and kissed her gently, "We should watch the sunrise more often," he suggested. She smiled once again; her life had once again taken a one-eighty on her, though this time it was a welcome surprise.

"We should get back now," she advised, "Maybe we can finally get some sleep."

"Okay," he agreed and helped her up, "I'll piggyback you two back to the caves."

_

* * *

Well there you have it (don't I say that like every time?) Anyways I absolutely love it when you guys review, so keep up the good work and I'll keep up mine_

**Oreata **_Didn't mean to getcha crying, have a tissue_

**MusicMonkey88 **_Oh man I need to go grocery shopping and stock up on the Kleenex _

**GQSecondAct **_Don't worry, reviewing is not mandatory, just welcomed, and I didn't even reply last time, so you're definitely excused. Thank you very much for the kind words, I will continue to try and do my best. _

**Tatiana **_I'll try to be nicer to them_

**LOSTinFisboy **_Thank you very much for the compliments, I'm glad I wrote a good chapter, believe me it took come keen cracking skills to get it set up just so. But there's more tearjerkers along the way, plus more fun. _

**Evermore **_I think I said once before that this is totally AU, so I get the names like Alex and Liam (which will come up later for more then one person, because this stories going to continue forever)  
And congrates you guessed what was gonna happen, I tip my hat to you_

**Skater **_Thanks_

**FanOfLost **_nah I didn't get my compy back it's still in the shop (POOR CONKY!! (yes I named my computer)) but I got a CD of my files.  
What about Kate too? She's the one who had to deal with all the pain (physically…but then again she never had to dance to thriller) _

_**Next Chapter** The others (not Ethan he doesn't exist in this story) find out the good news, and WHAT! Have a Merry Christmas on the island (okay so I wrote this story a really long time ago) _


	13. Rocking Around the Cribmas Tree

_Hello Governors, I'm terribly sorry je ne updated pas last night, but I was deadly consumed in the French headlock that is my French class….or was because it's finished now baby! Yeah no more school for a week, a week of straight writing and straight updates! So enjoy my friends!_

_PS this chapter is so fluffy it makes my other fluff look like rusty metal nails. It was supposed to be a little break between the angst and the drama_

Pangs of Guilt

Lucky Chapter 13

Rocking Around the Cribmas Tree

"Where do you think they went?" Charlie asked as he held the squirming one month old in his hands. Trying to steady Alex to keep him from crying.

"They could've gone out to get firewood or fruit," Hurley suggested weakly.

"Or they could be half way round this damn island by now," Sawyer commented, after receiving unpleased glares he added, "What; it'd probably be the most likely."

Claire sat down beside Charlie, smiling as she took her son from him, "I'm sure they just went to the beach or something," she suggested.

"Honey, I just came from the damn beach, and I didn't see them anywhere," he added.

"The island is full of beaches," Sayid added as he took a seat by the everlasting fire.

"Well you can't blame her for wanting to get away with all that's happened, we don't really know how she feels about the whole thing. We might be trying to help, but we could just be crowding her," Claire suggested.

"Yes, we should just let them work through it," Sayid agreed.

"Well I just hope she isn't as depressed as she was last week," Charlie explained, "Just seeing her that way made my heart break, she doesn't deserve this, no one does."

Suddenly they could hear approaching footsteps and laughter. Everyone turned to the direction of the noise and watched, as Kate and Jack appeared ten feet away from the group.

Kate was still on Jack's back, laughing the hardest anyone had ever seen her laugh, while Jack set her down, laughing and panting.

"Well they seem unusually happy," Charlie divulged confusedly.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Hurley asked.

Kate and Jack regained themselves for a brief moment, both sharing the same smile still.

"I need new pants," Kate giggled.

"I don't get it," Charlie replied, "Is that the punch line?"

"Why do you need new pants?" Claire asked, trying to spoon feed Alex mashed banana.

"Because her pants don't fit," Jack answered.

A smile lit Claire's face, handing her son to Charlie; she sprung up and hugged Kate laughing as well.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Charlie asked, "You're all off your bloody rockers."

* * *

"Walt," Michael called for his son, who walked over to where he stood. Vincent slowing to a stop besides them, "Do you want to help me with some Christmas presents?"

"Christmas presents?" Walt asked, "Where did you get them?"

"I didn't get them from anywhere, I'm going to make them, because they're much needed," Michael explained, "They'll be well appreciated too."

"Okay," Walt agreed, finally his boredom would end for awhile, "What are we going to do?"

"Fist we have to go collect some bamboo, and some vines," Michael explained, "We'll need a knife from Mr. Locke to, a good cutting one. Why don't you go ask him?"

"Okay," Walt nodded.

"What are we going to do about Christmas?" Boone asked. He had walked from the beach with Shannon to see if they had anything special planned.

"I don't really know what to do," Jack explained gloomily, "It would be nice to have a gift exchange, but I'm afraid there would be nothing to give."

"That's what I thought," Boone nodded desolately.

"We could have a supper though, all of us together," Jack suggested, "We could come down to the beach. Have some boar, and fish, and fruit. Maybe sing Christmas carols," Jack suggested. Christmas was only two days away.

He smiled, "That's better then nothing. Just because we're stuck here, doesn't mean we should loose everything from the real world," he agreed.

Shannon scoffed, since she was a baby, she'd been used to receiving literally mounds of presents. This year it would be the exact opposite.

"You might enjoy it Shan, besides you could actually learnt he real meaning of Christmas. It only took the Grinch fifty-three years, you could beat him too it," Boone suggested sarcastically.

Shannon shot him an unimpressed glare and he returned to talking to Jack, "How's Kate?"

Jack smiled, "She's fine."

"Look at you, freaking Mayor of Beachtown," Shannon complained, "Can we just go already?"

"Kate's pregnant, Shannon," Boone exclaimed, "I wanted to see if she was feeling any better."

"When did that happen?" Shannon asked angrily.

"Maybe if you didn't live under a rock…" he suggested.

* * *

Thankfully on the date of December 25th it did not rain on the island, it also didn't snow but no one expected it to snow.

Jack had spent most of the morning walking back and forth between the beach and the caves making sure that everything would go as planned that night. Kate smiled at this; she could just see him yelling at their kids to wait their turn as he photographed each one of them opening their presents.

She sat in an airplane seat her head leaned against her fist, as she watched him frantically search the whole camp for his second boot, which he had taken off on his arrival back.

She laughed to herself and placed her chin on her arms, which were crossed on a nearby boulder. His boot was right beside her, but that didn't mean she was going to tell him…

"Dad, look I finished," Walt jumped up and handed his dad the bamboo he had strategically tied together.

"That's great, Walt," Michael congratulated, "We'll be done just in time," he explained taking Walt's bamboo and attaching it to the contraption he had made.

"Do you think they'll like them?" Walt asked as he leaned down closer to the homemade Christmas presents.

"I think they'll be very grateful, and that they'll love them. Especially since you made them," Michael smiled.

"I just helped, you did most of it," he explained gloomily.

"Yeah, but without your help, I wouldn't have been able to finish them on time," he answered, "Did you like helping?"

"Yeah it was like a puzzle kinda," Walt compared.

"You can help me finish the showers then," Michael suggested, "Only if you want to."

"That's be awesome, it gets so boring here," Walt smiled and hugged his dad, "Thanks." Michael smiled as he let go of him.

"Hey guys," Jack yelled from across the caves, "have you seen my boot?" He stood exactly in front of Kate with his back to her, she was muffling her giggles.

"I haven't," Michael smiled and shook his head.

"Neither have I," Walt barely added without cracking up.

"What? What is it?" Jack asked wanting to know what they were laughing at.

Kate was now waving the boot in clear view of Walt and Michael, but Jack was still oblivious to the situation. Walt rolled back laughing and as Jack turned around, Kate quickly replaced the boot.

"What's with Walt?" he asked as he walked by her and continued on his quest for finding the shoe.

"I have no idea," Kate answered.

Jack sighed angrily, "Maybe my boot is at the beach. I never took it off, but I've looked everywhere up here and I haven't found it yet."

"Alright, I'll keep my eye open for it," Kate promised. After Jack had left Michael shook his head disapprovingly and Walt continued to laugh. Kate just shrugged.

"Good morning Jack," Charlie greeted, "How are you today."

"I'm okay, except that…" He began.

"Jack, you've lost a boot," Claire exclaimed as she adjusted the two-month-old Alex in her arms.

"Yeah that's the problem, I've looked all over the caves and I haven't found it yet," he enlightened, "So I figure I must have left it at the beach, except I don't remember taking my shoes off there."

"Mind-boggler of the century," Charlie said sarcastically.

Claire giggled a little, "Well I can tell you this, it isn't on any of the paths we've walked today."

"You guys are a lot of help," Jack explained, and continued to walk down to the beach, where he met Sayid.

"Jack, you are missing a shoe my friend," He explained puzzlingly looking at his feet.

"Yeah I know, I lost it somewhere between here and the caves, and I'm not quite sure where," he answered.

"Well I will keep an eye open for it," he agreed, "You might want to ask Locke as well, he seems to be the only other person on the beach as of now."

"Thanks Sayid, and I will," he said as he ran over to look who was beginning to skin boars. Hurley was down a ways in the surf, and Jack didn't want to interrupt his fishing. He even contemplated turning away and back to the camp, but Locke called him over.

"Jack," he called and waved for him, Jack reluctantly walked over, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Jack replied, "I lost my shoe."

"Once I lost my shoe," he began, "And I was pretty upset, but then I met a man with no feet…"

Jack sighed, "Have you seen my shoe or not?"

"When did you last have it?" Locke asked back, as he turned over the boar and began to cut the underbelly of it.

"At the caves, by Kate," He answered.

"Well there, you have your culprit," Locke smiled.

"Why would Kate take my boot?" he asked questioningly.

"Who knows why we do any of the stuff we do?" He answered back.

* * *

Jack smiled and headed back to the caves. It seems that Charlie and Claire had taken Alex to the beach, Michael and Walt had gone back into the jungle to find more bamboo, and Kate still lie in the spot she had previously been sitting in. Except now she seemed to be asleep.

He walked over to her and caressed her shoulder gently, she slowly opened her eyes, "Hey," She said quietly, "Find your boot yet?"

"You mean this one?" he asked grabbing the boot that was shoved into a small crack between the airplane chair and the boulder.

She smiled sweetly, "You found it!"

"Yes," he answered kissing her, "You had me going on quiet a goose chase."

"I just wanted to see you sweat," She replied kissing him back.

"Kate, it's Christmas and it's about 35 degrees out," he replied, "Anytime I move I sweat."

"Maybe that's why you look so hot right now," She replied pulling him down to her and kissing him.

He broke the kiss, "As much as I'd like to continue this, we'd better get to the beach, Locke's probably already started with the boar."

"But I'm a vegetarian," She smiled deviously.

"But if we don't show up everyone will know what we're doing," he explained as she kissed him again.

"Then they'll leave us alone," She whispered truthfully in between butterfly kisses.

"Or it could be the over surge of hormones coursing through your body," he explained kissing her back.

"Just be glad I chose you," She suggested, as Jack agreed to kiss her, she tilted her neck up at the onslaught of kisses.

Suddenly someone cleared his throat, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Charlie asked.

Jack and Kate both moved and inch away from each other and looked back at him, "What do you need Charlie?" Jack asked politely.

"I just came to get some more bananas for little Alex," Charlie explained, "And apparently, there's a present waiting for you two at the beach, I mean if you're done here."

Kate got out of the chair, and adjusted her shirt, "Oh sure act all sweet," she told Charlie, "Don't think I haven't heard the sounds coming from your cave," She smiled and Charlie blushed slightly.

* * *

At the beach everyone was gathered around, happily chewing on the boar Locke had managed to catch. A large bonfire sat in the middle of the survivors and glowed brightly as the sun reached its last dying rays of sun across the island before the stars started to appear and banish it.

Kate leaned on her hand and held a banana up with the other as she eyed it ungratefully.

"Too excited for your present?" Jack asked as he munched on the piece of boar meat he'd been given.

"I hate bananas," She divulged as she looked over at him.

He chuckled, "Now is not the time to be a picky eater," he explained.

"I'm not the one being picky now am I?" she asked.

"Can I have your attention!" Michael called as he stood in front of all the islanders, "Walt and I have spent some time making two very important gifts for some very important people," he explained, then lifted up a large object from behind a rock and walked it over to Charlie and Claire, then walked on over to Kate and Jack.

"Michael," Claire teared up, "It's beautiful!"

The two objects were homemade cribs made from bamboo and tied with various vines and rope. Inside was filled with two airplane cushions.

After all four of them thanked Michael repeatedly, Jack wrapped his arm around Kate as she stared at the crib. She leaned her head on his shoulder and shivered involuntarily when his hand came to rest on her stomach, "You're warm," she complained.

Jack chuckled and kissed her temple, "Any important epiphanies going on up here?" he asked

"I was just thinking how this was probably, the best Christmas present I've ever gotten," She replied.

_

* * *

There you have it, a fluffy cotton candy cloud route away from all the angst._

_Alright all you reviewers you, since I'm positively made of time (psssh that's a lie I'm made of cells (or so I've been told to believe **shifty eyes**)) I'm going to answer the millions of reviews I received! So here we go_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Sadly I do not give one shred about Sawyer, why, because the dude pisses me off. So there's no initial response though he and Kate have some, umm unusual conversations. It is a very good thing that she didn't loose the baby, or else this story would be finished lol. _

**FanOfLOST **_LMAO I totally have a Jack tanktop (I'm wearing it right now (seriously)) I went into my French Oral interview and I started to talk about Lost in French to my French teacher and convinced him to watch it on Wednesday, because I'm conniving. Lol I told him that I did a better job at translating then Shannon ever will!_

_My comp is named Conky after Pee Wee's playhouse's robot Conky, lol him and his secret word. _

_For jumping in upcoming chapters feel free to borrow my trampoline…_

**Leigh **_You are totally right, take this chapter for example, the rush of hormones here, a little hanky-panky honkey-tonkey there. And you can bet that there's going to be soo many protective Jack moments, oh so many_

**Tatiana **_Yes Kate as learned her lesson about the dangerous trees of the world, but that doesn't mean she can't go mountain climbing, or boogie boarding or…**gets a very evil glare from Jack **Alright looks like that's solved, Kate now only gets to sit on her budinski and wait 6 more months_

**MusicMonkey88 **_LMAO drinks all around except for Kate, because apparently getting impact hits to the pelvis ain't bad enough_

**Whirlwind-2005 **_I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a baby killer, aww picture the moments coming up with the cute lil' Sheppard family_

**Oreata **_No Kleenix then? Alright borrow the trampoline for jumping_

**JasmineHR **_Awww thanks for the plugs, I'll definitely check out the forums between writers block and drawers cramp (yeah the hands get cramped). Here was a nice be long old fluffy chapter for you, and the other will be up tomorrow I promise and it will be interesting I guarantee it. _

**Freckles-101 **_Yep another island miracle to make this story continue like 40 more chapters because it is not ending anytime soon (seriously I'm at 99 pages) and I still have to write soooo much more (like 200 more pages worth of story so you guys are going to keep getting it for awhile). _

**Bucky **_Aww Bucky you are the best! I'm glad I have so many of you obsessed, like a certain bass player who was addicted to a certain substance… he, well keep checking everyday 'cause I'll be updating everyday this week. _

**Rain1657 **_Damn one of you remembered the dreams, well maybe they'll come true, and maybe some other sad stuff will happen and then they'll come true. No one can really say right now. But hey enjoy the fluffy while it lasts before it blows into the wind. _

**Kiki **_I'm very sorry about your rough weekend, but hey it's not the weekend anymore and there's some more JK fluff for ya. _

**MizSniz **_Yep baby here to stay, for now… But what else could really happen (Oh you wouldn't believe…) no problem for not updating, I understand everyone is not on the computer 23/7 like me (that extra hour is used for food and bathroom breaks). _

**Evermore **_Exactly, I mean why should we only get presents one day a year? _

**Pink Pinker **_I KNOW! I MISS HIM! A HOLE! A MOLE IN MY HEART! I miss his face and the way he used to smack everyone around, and that diabolical weasely laugh and doing Pilates with him. I miss it all! But right now he's practicing for the next big dance routine, what's that? Back Streets back! Alright…_

**Lara Chubb of Deep Hollow **_Yep your hopes came true. Yeah Christmas was used so I could give them cribs because they really needed cribs, plus it called for bonus Michael and Walt bonding. Around Christmas is when I started to draw the intro to my Lost cartoon, and I just finished it last week! It's pretty funny it you ignore the bad sounds. Claire get's chased by a dingo and Sawyer gets hit with 'Watership Down'. _

**MegaWriter **_I'm glad I could make ya smile, and everyone knew that Shiggity WASN'T GOING TO KILL THE BABY, because let's face it, though he is my hugging buddy, I'm not Ethan. _

**Litgal **_I do not have the heart to kill fiction unborn children lol, besides there would be no story if I did… Plus everyone would hate me…_

_Woooweee longest review ever! Hey Shiggity? Type much! Ha anyways like I said, I'm off all this week and by God you guys have a lot to catch up too, you'd love what I'm writing about now, but sadly I cannot divulge any of that info to you until you've been though the turmoil of the rest of the story (believe me it's never going to end because I'm never going to stop writing it). _

_**Next Chapter is a Doosie- **hmm did someone say Sawyer? Oh that was me, yeah well, Sawyer plus pregnant Kate equals fun fun fun! And something else maybe divulged, perhaps something important about the baby? Hmmm..._

_**The Next Next Chapter-** Hmm add one cup of fluff, with one cup of angst, stir in some shock, then let sit for half an hour. (You didn't think it'd all be happy, because in the words of the Verve (the band not Boone), "it's a bitter sweet symphony.") _


	14. Just a Good Day

_Hello lovelies, little bit of the lateness on the chapter, major apologizes, I was working on some Lost art (if you wanna check it out just go to the link from my page thingy here)…_

_Pssh anywho, this chapter is very short I apologize, I think only two pages, but tomorrows chapter is VERY interesting and VERY long, so warm up your…umm reading habits for tomorrow…Okay? Okay_

Pangs of Guilt

Chapter 14

Just a Good Day

"I don't think I've ever seen you so happy," Sawyer called out to Kate, who was now wearing a larger size of pants.

She was firmly seated in the cool sand, it was now late January and the island had been hit with many heavy rainstorms. Today had been a break, though the sun was muted out and slain by viscous, dark clouds, the winds did not have their expected cold streak.

After being trapped in the caves with everyone for three days straight since the last thunderstorm, she was pretty anxious to go somewhere where she could walk ten feet without hitting a wall.

She looked over at Sawyer, normally he would've been bugging her, but she was the happiest she'd been in along time.

He had made his way through the dry sand and now stood beside her. She adjusted herself so she was leaning back into the sand, her legs stretched out, her scarcely expanded stomach poked out of her larger sized pants.

She looked up at him, he was waiting for some kind of rebuttal, some acid tipped response, but instead she sent him a great big, smile, probably the sweetest he'd ever seen.

He sighed angrily and plopped into the sand beside her, "Dammit Freckles, you're not even putting up a fight anymore," he exclaimed.

"I've got nothing to fight about," She smiled, "and watch your mouth."

He sent her a puzzled look and she added, "If you're going to swear around my

kid, I'm not bringing them anywhere near you," she paused and he smiled, "Last thing I need, is the first word that comes out of their mouth being 'Freckles'."

He chuckled slightly, "So that's it," he began, "Beaming mother to be, came down to the beach for some down time between whizzing and puking."

"When you put it that way, it seems so extravagant," she explained.

"You're really happy about this, aren't you?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Of course I am, I'm going to be a mom," she added smiling, "And maybe I'll be a good one, make sure this kid's life doesn't end up like mine was…"

"Pretty easy for you to do, when you're stuck on a damn island," Sawyer added.

"We won't be here forever, I have a feeling…" she enlightened.

"Lord oh mighty, she had a feeling. Here comes the rescue planes and boats by the brigade, all because Freckles had a feeling," he exclaimed over exaggerating.

"Yeah, laugh it up now funny boy, because when they do come, I'll know it, because of my feeling," she answered.

"Man, I wish you'd get pregnant more often, you're so submissive," he informed.

"Which is probably what got me into this mess to begin with," she added giggling.

"Lookit you, making jokes at yourself," he shook his head, "I think the only bad thing about this kid, is that I've never been attracted to a pregnant woman before. Not like the Brit and the Aussie. But who knows you might change that," he said standing up.

"Yeah well just remember that while you're ogling, that I will be someone's mom soon," she explained standing up as well.

Sawyer took a look at his watch, "Shouldn't you be getting back to your baby's daddy at the caves?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess I should, I mean it took me twenty minutes to talk him into letting me come to the beach alone, he's probably worried sick," she smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you later then Preggers," he said then turned walking down the beach.

"Sawyer," Kate called out, he turned his head and she added, "I'll come and visit once and awhile, between whizzes and pukes," she yelled back.

She turned back and walked through the woods carefully, taking her time stepping over every lifted root, taking detours around ever semi-buried rock. Halfway back to the caves she noticed Jack up the path a bit.

She smiled, he was worried about her, and the blissful look on his face when he noticed her, was one of the most delightful things she'd ever seen. She continued to walk cautiously but he ran to meet her.

He stopped before her and casually asked, "How was your beach time?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him, "Good," she replied kissing him quickly, "Did you worry about me?"

"Just a bit," Jack explained wrapping his arms around her waist, "How are you feeling?"

She smiled and placed a hand on the tiny amount of skin left exposed between her shirt and her pants, "Today is a good day, no morning sickness, or cravings, just a normal day," she added.

"Yeah, well just remember these days when you're having the bad ones," he chuckled.

"I'm not promising anything," she answered with a sly smile.

They walked down the long winding path to the secluded beach, there was still an hour until supper, and Jack and Kate rarely got time to spend with one another alone. He was always busy, and she was always bored witless.

They took seat by the surf, the same exact seats they'd taken a week before, when they'd refound out the good news.

Jack held Kate's hand as they both stared mindlessly at the dying gray horizon; she looked over at him, and noticed the peaceful look on his face.

"What do you think they'll be?" he asked, turning towards her.

"What do I think who will be?" she asked back, not fully understanding the question.

"The baby, what do you think it'll be?" he questioned once again.

"Well that revolves around a lot of factors, if we get off this island…"

Jack chuckled, "No not what career they'll have, what gender, like boy or girl," he corrected.

"Oh, girl, definitely a girl," she answered immediately.

"You think?" he asked back.

"Why, you don't?"

"I think it'll be a boy," he answered.

"No, a girl, I have a feeling," she exclaimed smiling.

"Oh, you have a feeling," he chuckled.

She sighed and placed her hand to her stomach again. She still wasn't entirely over the delightful shock of being pregnant again.

Jack slid his hand around her waist and to her stomach as well. She smiled and finally settled with, "I don't care, as long as it's healthy."

"Well I know it's going to be healthy," Jack informed.

"Oh, and how do you know this, Dr. Sheppard?" she asked leaning into him. Even though they were talking happily, Kate still had her fears about the baby.

"I just have a feeling," he answered and kissed her cheek.

_

* * *

Awww just a good day with lots of FLUFF! _

**Evermore **_Yeah happy X-mas to you all everybody_

**Oreata **_Hyperness is good, What I usually do is draw, or write, or do Pilates with Ethan (he's so serious about it though), or work on my dance routines. Once again Charlie is having troubles with the Backstreet's Back dance, he can seem to understand to drop to the ground when everyone else does_

_Charlie: I'm a bloody rock God! _

Sayid: **Smack Charlie upside the back of the head **it's pivot, step, twirl, funky chicken, not funky chicken, hammer dance, pivot, step, flail! YOU'RE HOPLESS!

_Ethan: Quiet guys I can't hear the Pilates instructor _

Locke: Didn't we kill him?

**JasmineHR**_The fluffiness was the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed the fluff category of lost (we're even I used 'fluff' twice)._

_Yeah Locke and his proverbial ramblings. He's like Confucius on crack, I just had to poke some fun at that._

_And Boone and Shannon, something might happen to Shannon in the future, something very character changing. She doesn't die (She's actually in the chapter I just wrote, umm let's call it chapter 53 ;) ) But something happens…__Stay tuned for tomorrows update…_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_No I hate all of Sawyer the only thing I like is the Sawyer song, because it's ingenious and it makes me laugh, **sings **Did you ever see a Sawyer, kiss a Sawyer on a Sawyer, Sawyer Sawyer, tastes like Sawyer, Sawyer, Sawyer, Locke! YUSS! I had to dissect a rat in bio and I named it Sawyer and I sung that song to it!  
ahem, anyways No I'm not loosing my touch, wait for the chapter after tomorrows, you will be unbelievably surprised, shocked to the extreme about the level of cliffhangerness that I can write at. (You'll also probably hate me for the day) _

**Whirlwind-2005 **_Yay I'm off school too! **Highfive** Yuss, lots, lots, lots more coming, though after it might slow down a bit because I have to write more. __Can't wait for you're story to come up!_

**MusicMonkey88 **_Of course nothing can go wrong, nothing at all, like the dreams, there was no purpose for those what so ever, just crazy little dreams…_

**Miss Krux **_But if Charlie married Jack and Kate then it wouldn't be a real marriage because Charlie (though he's a Catholic) is not an ordained priest and even if he was I think you are only ordained in one state, or province, kinda like doctors and their hypo oath. There only registered in one of the states (I remember from watching ER) so yeah Jack's so busted, he can go to jail with Kate.  
__But it's like their married, because their never going to leave each other (or are they?) But if you disapprove of the bastard children now, hoo boy you're not going to like what's coming in the years to come. _

**GQSecondAct **_Aww I'm e-loved! I love you too, you are such a nice reviewer, and as long as everyone's as nice as you it's updating non-stop. Wow I'm glad you like the story so much, and take comfort in the fact that I'll be writing this until after I'm dead. Believe me lots, more funny/dramatic/down right sad character moments a coming. And thanks very much for the nice words and wonderful review!_

**Megawriter **_Alright, I'll update earlier, so that when you come home it's awaiting for you! I doubt they'll actually do this in the TV show though it would draw in mega viewers, but we have to keep the Jack/Kate faith._

**Pink Pinker _Gasp _**_their baby is not Lucifer, it's adorable, believe me, I've met it (you guys will too just in a while) And lots more Jack/Kate fun fluff to come, but you have to throw some Sawyer in there to keep it off balance.  
My daddy made it for me (he works at someplace but they do crap like that), because he knows I'm obsessed with Lost, and I wear it so much it's so worn already. And one of my best friends Jenn made me a Driveshaft shirt for my birthday. It says 'You All Everybody' on the front of it, and 'Driveshaft' on the back. And I have convict pants that are all orange with numbers down the side that I wear (I call them my Kate pants), and Finally got a ring for my middle finger because I tape it around non-stop like Charlie in the pilot and annoy the hell outta everyone! _

**Cfcs **_Thanks and there's lots more to come… _

**Leigh **_Wowie three thingies ;) _

_1st thingy- God I love you reviewers, when I think I can't feel anymore E-loved and get a review and I read it and it's yours! And I was like OMG I'm so e-loved! __2nd thingy- Yep only 16 years young, and the sad thing is I've only been 16 for two months! What! Yeah I know. I don't think I'm all that good at the writing, not as good as drawing (I've been doing that since like forever), but I'm so full of ideas that'll I'll burst if I don't get them out. I have another story in the works as well, a post rescue fic, but I've been working on this one so much that I haven't had a big chance to get it up and running. No need to cry, because I'm sure this story will get me all the way through high school (as long as they don't kill off Jack and Kate in the show).  
__3rd thingy- Yeah my tattoo, I will get my home drawn wing tattoos even if it kills me! (which it probably will, but I'm a glutton for pain so…) _

_**Next Chapter **OMG WHAT IS IT! Malaria? Influenza? Who knows but it's highly contagious… _

_**Next Next Chapter **Little bit o'Claire, a very important future discussion and cliffhanger that will live you breathless and oh so angry at me, (all hate mail and be sent through my agent) _


	15. Tropical Flu

_Hey hey, earlier update then yesterday because I just wrote a chapter and man it was deep so I needed to shake out my head a bit lol take a break. But don't worry the deep chapter is as far away as next Christmas so enjoy the flow of nice fluffy chapters while they last. And believe me this ones a long one. So go to the bathroom, let the dog out, get a nice cup of tea (or coffee preferably) and sit and read until your eyes are glazed over. _

Pangs of Guilt

Chapter 15

Tropical Flu

The rain gently pattered against the caves. It was a light, relaxing sound, so unlike rain falling against a tin roof. That was the sound he had been accustomed to, the sound he had associated with rainfall.

But after being on the island for six months, he now thought of waves crashing against the beach as a normal sound. Now the sound of a car horn, or cell phones ringing were so farfetched, that Jack was even beginning to forget the sound of that damn pager he had to wear everywhere.

As calming as the rain was, Jack could not get to sleep. It wasn't that he wasn't tired; he'd been up since sunrise catching fish, and picking different kinds of fruit. Kate had insisted on coming with him. They sat and talked while his fishing line bobbed lazily in the water.

He opened his eyes and looked at Kate. She lay sound asleep against Jack's chest. He smiled, she hadn't been having bad dreams as frequently as before, and fell asleep so quickly now. He guessed the pregnancy was tiring her out. In a way that was good, so she could get her much needed rest, but it could be dangerous to her health.

He lifted his hand and placed it a top hers, she gave a sweet asleep smile and adjusted against him, though she hadn't woken up. Her breathing was raspier, but Jack just assumed she was having somewhat of a nightmare. She hadn't tossed her turned yet, so Jack didn't feel that he needed to wake her.

He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would claim him quickly. If not, he could just go back out and do more work, if someone so beautiful hadn't been lying on his chest.

His ears searched for a rhythmic noise, but the only sound that came close was Kate's wet exhalations. He became focused on those, and how they matched the rise and fall of her chest, how his breathing came sequenced with hers, like the beat of a song.

Suddenly his mind had become a blank slate, cleared of that day and ready for a new one, darkness grew and he relaxed.

"Jack!" he heard a female voice scream. His eyes instantaneously shot open; he was in the stage between tedious consciousness and appealing unconsciousness. His first thought was it was Kate.

The call had come from outside their cave, and he almost shot up knocking her off of him. But at the last moment, he groggily remembered that she had been sleeping with him, and the warmth of her body against his hadn't left yet.

He was confused momentarily, Kate lay, sound asleep, only giving harsh gasps. He thought perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, had he dreamed the cry? It had sounded so real though. About to close his eyes, the scream pierced though the soothing drizzle; it was louder this time, closer then before.

Kate jumped slightly out of her sleep, "Waszat?…" she asked groggily, lazily raising a hand to try to vacate the sleep from her eye.

"Someone's calling for me, Kate," he explained as she reluctantly moved of her warm sleeping area of his chest as he got up.

"Wait a sec…" she mumbled fighting sleep, "I'll go with you," she added as she grabbed a sweater, and pulled it over her windblown hair. She got up stumblingly, moving from foot to foot as if the cave floor was on fire. After about five shifts she gained her balance.

"Are you okay?" he asked waiting at the caves opening, "You don't have to come, you can stay here," he explained.

"No, I'm fine," she answered, taking his outstretched hand. They walked into to the tickling shower and looked around camp. Everyone seemed to be sound asleep, with no disturbances could be seen or heard except for Hurley's thunderous snore.

Until Charlie came bounding furiously through the greasy mud and skidded right in front of Jack and Kate. Jack jogged over to him helping him up, while Kate walked over jadedly, "Charlie, what's wrong."

"It's, Claire, well no, it's Alex, something's wrong with him," Charlie explained frantically to Jack, "You have to come take a look at the little guy, he can barely breathe."

They quickly followed Charlie back to his cave where Claire was sitting hold Alex, her face was drained of color, and she was worrying profusely.

"Jack, I don't know what's wrong with him," Claire cried, "He was fine before we turned in for the night."

"Claire, calm down, I'm sure it's nothing serious," he said softly, "Can I see Alex?"

"Oh, sure," she replied and gently placed the two month old in his arms. Alex's face was more rouged then usual, and he seemed blearier. Jack bent his head down slightly, so he could hear any respiration problems, he could only hear harsh breathes.

"When did this start?" he asked checking Alex's blood pressure.

"I…umm… I woke up at two, to feed him, but he wasn't hungry. I didn't understand because he sleeps from nine until two, so usually he's starving. Then I noticed he wasn't crying or anything, and he's been coughing a little," she explained shaking, Charlie's arm was around her shoulder.

* * *

Kate closed her eyes slightly, leaning against the cave entrance; she should be paying attention to Jack, and the baby. Listen to what he was saying, because one day their child might have the same symptoms as Alex, and she would then know what to do. But she was exhausted, it seemed walking five feet could be compared to running a fifty mile race.

She began to shake, it seemed when she wasn't cold, she was overly hot, and when she wasn't burning up, she was freezing to death. She wrapped her arms around herself for warmth and shivered the cold out.

Her throat was dry, and it pained her to swallow, that was due to the fact that both her nostrils were packed with God knew what, but no air was getting through anytime soon, so she had no choice but to breathe through her mouth.

She grudgingly placed her hand onto her forehead and felt the smoldering skin, her head felt like it was in a vice grip, her temples stinging, if she concentrated she could feel the pulse in her temples without even touching them.

Lastly she noticed her stomach; it was literally doing cartwheels. She tired to ignore the familiar tickle at the back of her throat, or the nervousness the washed through her.

She stood quietly leaning on the wet, rocky boulders for support, contemplating if she should return to the cave or not, while taking over her sweater and letting it limply drop to the ground.

* * *

Jack returned Alex to his mother, who was still stuttering and trembling about her son. He carefully placed a hand a top the baby's head. It was not only hot to touch, it was burning.

"He's got a fever," Jack said seriously, "If we don't do something about that," he paused and thought his words out carefully, "It can be dangerous."

Claire gasped, and hugged her child.

"Well what can we do?" asked Charlie.

"Lucky for us, I have some children's aspirin, I can cut one in half, and that should clear Alex right up. He'll want to sleep a lot, and he'll be very hungry when he wakes up though," Jack explained.

"That's all okay," Claire sighed, "As long as he's okay."

"We should wait about ten minutes before giving him any medication, incase he has to throw up. Since he's just an newborn when he gets sick, it'll get rid of mostly all the contents of his stomach, so he won't have to do it again," Jack clarified.

"I can go and get the medication if you'd like," Charlie suggested, ready to help out in any way he could.

"No, you stay with Claire and Alex, Kate and I will go. That's okay, right Kate?" Jack asked turning to face her.

* * *

Her head was booming like someone was doing construction on the streets of her brain. She closed her eyes and braced herself more against the wall. The roller coaster ride taking place in her stomach had been speeded up from breaking the sound barrier to light speed.

The nausea had gotten to her, when she opened her eyes, the room looked like a record you'd find spinning on a disc jockey's turntable. The air in the cave had gotten thicker, and more humid. It seems like no matter how quickly she breathed in; her lungs still craved more air.

"Kate?" She heard someone call her, probably Jack, but she couldn't bring her to answer. She tried opening her eyes again, but saw only whirlwind colors; she noticed the edges had faded to black.

"Kate?" Jack called again, this time more seriously; her answer was wobbling weakly against the wall. When he saw her starting to slide down, he was on his feet and over to her in a matter of milliseconds.

He almost flew over to her, grabbing her carefully, before she fell, and slowly lowered her to the ground.

"Kate?" he called again holding her limp hand and stroking her cheek, "Kate open your eyes, say something," he willed her but she didn't reply, "Kate, squeeze my hand, just one little squeeze," he sounded as if he were begging her for something so small and insignificant. She couldn't ignore the passion in his voice, and despite her weariness, she gave a weak squeeze.

She heard Jack laughing relieved, and she opened her eyes just to see the look on his face. Jack himself was smiling, but the background was spinning a mile a minute.

"What happened?" she asked her voice sounding weak, it even surprised her.

"You fainted," he explained placing a strong hand on her forehead, "And you're burning up," he replied.

"Suddenly remembering those good days, isn't doing squat," she murmured and closed her eyes, her breathing a bit labored.

"Is she going to be all right?" Charlie asked standing behind Jack.

"Seems, Kate has caught the same cold as Alex, except hers is amplified due to the pregnancy," he explained simply, stroking Kate's cheek still, to give her something to focus on.

"Jack," Claire cried, "I think Alex is going to be…."

Kate's eyes shot open and she stood up drunkenly, "Kate," Jack said as he tried to steady her, "you need to sit back down…"

"I think I'm going to…" Kate placed a hand over her mouth and ran from the cave just as Alex spit up all over Claire.

"Sick," Claire sighed and began wiping herself clean.

"Charlie, do you think you could go get my medical bag after all, I should check on Kate," he explained getting up.

"No problem," Charlie complied and ran for Jack's cave.

"Claire you're okay if…" Jack asked.

"Oh, no problem, I'm just going to clean him up anyways," she smiled back.

Jack nodded and ran from the cave into the rain that had increased from a light drizzle to a heavy shower. He found Kate at the edge of the cave area, where it met the jungle, hunched over, with her hands and knees in the mud. Her chest was heaving heavily, she was coughing and water slid down the sides of her face.

Jack took the hair that fell over her face, and pulled it back, wrapping the wetted ringlets in a ponytail holder, he sat beside her and began to rub her back comfortingly, when she collapsed in the mud, her coughing hand gone silent.

He was concerned, but Kate weakened and annoyed questioned, "Jack?"

"Yeah," he said ready to spring if she needed anything.

"My face is covered in mud now, right?" she huffed.

He chuckled lightly, "Yeah, your face is full of mud."

"And people pay good money for this…" she sighed.

Jack smiled and helped her into a sitting position, "Come on, I just have to cut the pill for Alex, then we can get all the antibiotics a pregnant, Kate can handle."

"Can't I just go to sleep here?" she asked, placing her damped head onto Jack's lap and looking up at him. The rainwater smattered away the mud on her face slowly, clearing it in petite circular drops.

"You want to get free of the cold, right?" he replied.

"Yeah, but I think I burnt all my energy out running far enough away from everyone…" she replied solemnly closing her eyes. Jack lifted her head from his lap, and stood up.

"I'll be here," she replied. She expected to hear the sound of Jack's footsteps, but instead felt his arms under her back and her knees, before she could open her eyes, Jack was already halfway back to the caves.

Claire smiled as he entered into the dry caves with Kate sleeping in his arms. He placed her gently to the side and she smiled a thank you at him.

Charlie sat with Jack's medical supply bag, and watched intently as he rifled through it. Jack eventually came up with a bottle of grape flavored children's aspirin, and the knife Locke had given him for medical purposes.

Just to be safe, Jack toasted the knife over the flame up his lighter for a few seconds, and then cut the already miniscule pill, in half.

Charlie handed him the makeshift bottle they were using for Alex. It was a water bottle, with one of the fingers from another pair of Jack's sterile gloves placed over the opening with a hole poked in it

Jack dropped the fragment in and shook the bottle until it dissolved in the small amount of water in the bottom. Smiling he handed it to Claire, "I believe the rest is up to you."

"Thank you, Jack," she smiled and took the bottle, gently coaxing it into Alex's mouth.

Charlie smiled happily as Jack packed up his supplies, "Is Kate going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I just have to get some aspirin in her," he said walking over to where she laid, "Kate," he charmed lightly as he squeezed some excess water from her shirt.

"Mmm," she mumbled back.

"We're going back now, can you do me a favor and hold this?" he asked showing her the bag.

She cracked open one eye to look at it, "Yep," she answered, while taking the bag from Jack.

He hoisted her up into his arms again, "Night guys," he said walking out once again into the rain.

"Night," couple replied happily.

"Must be nice to be pampered," Jack joked with Kate, who was barely holding the bag, but they were almost 'home'.

"Being stuck on an island, with the world's worst cold, four months pregnant, is hardly being pampered," she replied, "But the fact that you're here, yeah I do feel like a Princess."

Jack smiled and placed her on the ground in their cave, he brought the medical bag back to its spot and pulled out some new clothes for Kate. Luckily all the rain had washed away most of the mud covering her.

He walked over to Kate, and sat beside her, helping her into a seating position, then out of her clothes and into the new ones. After she had on clean pants he lifted her top gently over her head, "You're not a princess, Kate," he proclaimed.

"Yeah, but I can dream can't I?" she replied pulling her arms through the new, soft, warm material.

Jack smiled and handed her a water bottle and two pills, "That's not what I meant?"

She sent him an inquisitive look as she swallowed the pills that she prayed would help her hammering head.

He took the bottle back from her, and helped her lie back, "You're the queen," he explained kissing her temple, "She is the princess," he added, bending over and kissing her stomach.

She smiled and caressed the back of his neck as his head lay by her stomach, "You know what Jack? I am pampered and it's wonderful."

_

* * *

Such a fluffy ending, but wait until tomorrow, for the biggest cliffhanger in the world will leave you writing me hate mail for hours on end until we all end up with carpole-tunnel syndrome (Yeah I don't know how to spell that)._

**Lara Chubb of Deephollow **_Yeah I update incredibly fast, because it's what I do, and I pride myself on my stealthy updating talents. Hey what else can go wrong with the baby, I mean besides Kate being abducted by aliens (believe me there's so much more that can happen, because I have a talent of conjuring up loopholes!). And I relentlessly give cliffhangers because I love. PS thanks for checking out the pic's_

**Rain1657 **_Yeah I'm taking French next year because it's an easy credit basically, I think it's the only exam I passed. And So much more is going to come in this story, and not just to do with Jack and Kate, but others too (but sadly not Ethan)_

**Freckles-101 **_Aww yeah I liked the hidden shoe thing too, but I just had to right a funny chapter because I seriously felt like I was in some Evanescence video because it was all angsty and everything, and as I've said before I'm not a good angst writer. _

**Oreata **_Charlie would love your help, but unfortunately he's being tortured by Sayid because he can't do the dancing. And Locke's getting more of that spiked fruit salve for his head so he can have a spiritual journey and hopefully become a better dancer. _

**IrethAnwarunya**_ Aww sorry I made you late for class, but maybe my next chapter will make you contemplate skipping class all together (which is a good idea until the exams hit)._

**MusicMonkey88 **_Yep I'm writing more as you read this. Well not really butt I'm conjuring up what Jack's going to say to Katein a chapter far far away because man, he's better have a good response. _

**Pink Pinker **_Hmm rescuing maybe but I'm sure that'll happen in like chapter 3000, because I have a whole lot of other crap planned for before they get rescued (seriously I've been like planning and planning for like 3 months). _

_Oh and believe me you'll want to send hate mail, you so will, because what I did was uncalled for. (but it has nothing to do with Sawyer…or does it?) _

**Evermore **_As of now the post-rescue fic is only 5 pages long (woe) so I have to right some more to it, which I will probably do when I get road blocked with this story, because right now it's my first priority. _

_**Next chapter **it's been two months since the cold epidemic and some things have to change. Remember I'm expecting the hate mail (ha ha it's forwarded to my junk mail ;) )_


	16. Sweet Goodbyes

_Hey ho rodeo, yep guess who…ME with an update, because once again I'm righting drastically important scenes in like chapter 23,002 and I need a quick break (though I try to have happy music on when I right a sad scene Maybe by Emma Bunton just ain't doing it for me (thought I remember when I drew Sawyer as her LMAO that was a good time (Ba da da da da) That music video is sooo funny… Wow I got off topic way to fast…_

_All hate mail can be sent to… ha just kidding. Seriously if you wanna be all mean and give a hate review, go ahead, just remember I'm a Canadian convict with 30+ fake ID's and the pure rage of listening to Emma Bunton all day long…_

Pangs of Guilt

Chapter 16 

Sweet Goodbyes

"So are you nervous?" Claire asked as she gently bounced Alex on her knee, he had just eaten and needed to burp.

It had been almost two months since the cold epidemic, it passed through your system in about a week or so, but everyone seemed to catch it. Now only one person in the camp still had it, and that was Jack. He was now sleeping in their cave while Kate sat with Claire by the fire.

"Am I nervous about what?" she asked, pulling back the top of the banana, and breaking off a small amount. Cravings had gotten worse, and she now missed simple things like chocolate, and Mountain Dew. But she also wanted different things, like milk and pickles. Anything was fine as long as it wasn't a banana; it seemed all she ate was bananas.

"About giving birth," Claire replied still bouncing Alex, until he let out a small burp. Kate smiled, Claire and Alex were so adorable, "Claire," Kate paused, "Can I ask you a question?"

Claire brought Alex to rest against her arms, and he cooed almost silently, "Ask away," she replied smiling.

"Was Alex an accident?" Kate asked quickly then placed the piece of banana that had gone mushy between her fingers into her mouth, in hopes to avoid answering if Claire questioned her.

Claire smiled and stroked Alex's face as he closed his eyes, "He was, but I've learned that most accidents often have some good in them," she paused, "His name was Thomas, and he was a painter."

"An Australian painter named Thomas, I can see the attraction," Kate smiled and forced another piece of banana down.

"We met through a mutual friend; he was a really nice guy. He helped me when my dad died, and when my mom cut off the money I was using to go to Uni," she explained rocking Alex as Kate sat intently and listened, "I didn't really want to tell him I thought I was pregnant, but after six weeks you kind of know. He was with me when I took the test, and said we should try to be a family, needless to say that lasted about three months."

Kate reached for another piece of her banana, but noticed it had been entirely devoured. Claire handed her another one with a smile, "He didn't want the responsibility and the pressures of parenthood, and so he broke up with me and moved out. I haven't talked to him since."

"You were going to raise Alex alone?" Kate questioned, mindlessly peeling another banana.

"Actually," Claire paused and covered the sleep baby's ears; "I was going to put him up for adoption. But fate worked against me, when I tried to sign the adoption papers, three pens didn't work."

"That's a sign," Kate said, wide-eyed, interested to be finally learning about Claire.

"It is. I also met with a psychic, who warned me of giving the baby away, but then he said there was a perfect couple in LA, and I had to fly out on flight 815. He knew the plane would crash and we'd be stuck here," Claire said seriously.

"So it must have been important for you to raise Alex," Kate answered.

"I'm glad we did crash in a way. I wouldn't have kept Alex, and that would've been a huge mistake. I also would've never known Charlie, and I can't imagine not knowing him now," she added.

"I know how you feel," Kate smiled, and placed her second banana peel on top of her first.

"Yeah I could tell, you and Jack are basically inseparable," she told, "He's okay with the baby and all?" she asked curiously.

Kate smiled, "I think he's happier then I am," she divulged, "All he does is worry, but he has to worry twice as much, he's the father and the doctor," Kate chuckled.

"Well maybe we'll be rescued before your due date," Claire suggested optimistically.

"I doubt it, we've been here for so long, why would someone get us now?" she asked pessimistically, but she still held her smile. She got up slowly, "I should go check on Jack, I may not have any chicken soup, but I can offer him some company."

"I hope he feels better soon," she nodded in agreement.

Kate walked through the rest of the camp, as she passed Walt she waved slightly, and he smiled and waved back. She approached the dark opening of the cave and noiselessly placed her feet in front of each other as she crept in.

She had wanted to ask him a question that was plaguing her, sometimes she thought about it all day long, her mind wandering, doing laps over what his answer might be. She had an idea what it might be, and hoped she was wrong…

He was lying asleep on his side, his face turned towards the entrance, Kate didn't want to wake him, she knew what the cold felt like first hand, so she turned on her heel and went to leave.

"Hey," Jack called weakly to her; she turned around and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she walked towards him.

She sat down on the cave floor besides him and replied, "Hey, yourself."

Jack smiled, "How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"I think I should be asking you that question Dr. Sheppard," she grinned and brought her hand up to caress his cheek.

"I'm coming down from the fever," he answered closing his eyes, "I can just imagine how bad it was for you."

"It wasn't that bad, you were there to help," she replied, placing her other hand over his hot forehead, "Speaking of which, can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm okay, just stuffed up and sleepy," he answered, "Have you eaten yet today?"

"Yeah, I forced down two bananas," she replied, "Luckily I have a good control over my gag reflex."

"Do you know the way to the fruit trees?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't need them, it's not life or death," she excused the thought, "today's just a relaxing day. Sayid went out to get wood, and Locke's bringing back another boar."

"How's Alex?" he asked, shifting closer to her.

"He's perfectly fine, and back to his burpy, gassy, self," she answered.

"And how's the baby?" he placed on of his hands on her stomach, and she placed one on top of his.

"Good, craving dill pickles and milk and only getting bananas, so she's a little upset."

Jack leaned over and demanded nicely, "Be nice to your mother."

Kate smiled, but let it fade as he lay back down; Jack noticed this and wondered aloud, "Something wrong."

"I wanted to ask you something, but if now's not a good time, it can wait," she replied.

He cleared his throat, "No, now's not a problem, what's the matter?"

"I just," she sighed, she had to think of the right wording, "What happens if we get rescued?"

"I guess we get into a boat or a plane…" He joked.

"Seriously Jack," she sighed, "What will happen to us?"

He sat up at the feeling in her voice, "What do you mean what happens to us?"

"I can't live in the United States, Jack. I'm a Canadian citizen still," she explained, "If I go for my citizenship test their going to recognize that I'm a convict," she was worrying, "I mean if they didn't already, by the time we were rescued, they're likely to have a list, and my names going to be on that list, highlighted, underlined and starred."

"Kate," he said softly, "It will be okay…"

"Jack, it won't," she retorted, "As soon as they find me, I'll be shipped to whichever State they want to charge me in first, and thrown in jail, baby or no baby. Even if I do only get minimum sentence of community service or something, I might not be allowed in America," she explained.

"Then we'll live in Canada," he informed, "Or England, or Australia, or Jamaica, or wherever you want."

"So you'll just up and leave your job, you family, your friends, your life, just for me?" she asked skeptically.

"Kate," he lifted her chin with his hand, "You are my life, and as long as I'm with you, none of the other stuff matters. And if you get sent to jail in twenty different states, I'll follow you and help you through each one, because I'm not leaving you and I never will."

"Jack," tears were gathered in her eyes, "You say that now, because you've never dealt with it. And maybe you will follow me, and maybe you will help me, but sooner or later it's going to get boring, and you're going to want to run off."

"Kate, I wouldn't leave you," Jack stated again.

"I know," she cried grabbing his hand, "you'd stay with me, because you promised me you would, because you want your child to have a good life, but you'd be sacrificing your own just for me."

"Kate," he his lower lip quivered a bit, "What are you trying to say?"

Tears were sliding down her face, "I'm saying that I love you Jack. I love you so much, that I couldn't stand to see you in that situation. I could handle the guilt if I ruined you," she explained getting up.

"Kate, don't do this. Don't walk out of here, Kate please, I know this is scary. Being pregnant alone is terrifying, but when you add in being stranded on an island, with a monster, it just makes it ever scarier. Which means you depend more on others, which you're not used to. But Kate, don't walk away, please, it's not what you want," he pleaded getting to his feet and grabbing her arm.

Kate leaned into him; he was trembling, she didn't know if it was the sickness, or if she had done this to him. He sighed still shaking, as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his gently, as tears streamed down her face, falling onto the larger sized shirt she was forced to wear now.

She pulled her lips away from his and looked into his eyes; they held worry, confusion and didn't shine as brightly as she was used to. She placed one of her hands on the side of his face. Over the stubble that grew back within five days no matter how much he shaved.

Part of her was screaming to cry perpetual apologies to him, as he held her close and comforted her, like she had become used to. It seemed like the world could explode and she wouldn't even be phased as long as he was with her. She didn't need to breathe, or eat, or sleep all she needed was Jack.

The other part of her was scolding her violently for being selfish; she shouldn't be thinking about herself, becoming egotistical was what made her rely on Jack for so much. She should let him have his own life; he didn't deserve to be thrown into her used one, just like she didn't deserve him. He was the last thing she deserved: pleasant, intellectual, noble, humorous, comforting, and passionate. He was everything she had always dreamed about finding in a man, but she new that she would never be worthy of him.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, her voice almost being drowned out by the chatter of survivors over three yards away from their cave. Then a thick silence fell between them, which seemed to last an eternity.

"Kate…" he whispered back to her, not understanding what she meant. He was breathing so lightly; afraid if he inhaled too loud, he'd drown out her voice, or portray being agitated.

"Goodbye Jack," Kate whispered, she blinked as twin tears slid down her face, grabbing her bag, she walked from the cave, leaving Jack standing in pure shock.

_

* * *

Alright, now remember what happened back in like chapter 11 when you all hated me then? Yeah I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! Just reminding ;) And yes I know this chapter was up early but I had an early dinner of fish and chips (Or in my case just chips)._

**FanOfLOST **_Pssh French is okay, I've been in it since I was in grade one, and even though neither of my parents speak it, they're all "Don't give it up" unlike my older sister who now takes Italian and Greek. And when I return to my studies its easy classes all the way! And I never have to take math again! FREE BALLOONS FOR ALL! And yes here's that cliffhanger I've been warning you about, I'll let you rate it…_

**Whirlwind-2005 **_I can honestly tell you that without any strings attached (or cliffhangers) it's a girl. Why? Because I cannot picture them having a boy child. I dunno my mom says that the baby's gender is determined by the more dominant parent, and I think in a fight Kate would have the final word, so it's a girl. That's my theory and I'm sticking to it.  
Cool put up the story! And I'll read the first chapter though I might not review (my computer sucks at letting me review)._

_  
_**standardblack **_Hey I read your story too, and I have to say I'm absolutely in LOVE with it, like if your story was a real person, I'd be like "Can I have your number." Seriously it's one of the best Jack/Kate stories I've read, and I try to review it's just like I say this computer doesn't let me, but you're on my favorite's list, and keep up the good work!_

**GQSecondAct **_This story will never be finished lol I'm on page 105 and I'm still not even halfway done writing what I want to. And I promise not to stop writing Lost as long as the writers of Lost don't kill off Jack or Kate because if they do, the production of this story will be put on hold and all my spare time will be spent on writing hate mail to them lol. Ha my food of choice to do damage is Count Chocula, you have to love that guy, I mean what little kid isn't afraid of vampire and then you just put one on a cereal box… Anyways don't explode either (my fish did RIP). Next chapter will be up tomorrow _

**Lara Chubb of Deephollow **_I just became aware that I'm probably spelling your name right every time I respond to your review and I'm sorry for that. Just bare with me, I'll get it right…..eventually. Drawing takes some time, I've practiced a lot (during bio and math…) and it's good until you have the exams lol. I didn't see the preview but I'm pretty sure I know who gets axed and it's not Charlie. _

**JasmineHR **_Sadly I didn't kidnap him my mom did; because she's so obsessed with him it's not funny. And it's gross, lol so I refuse to watch Lost with her. Kate and Alex are all better, just better enough to break poor Jack's heart. You won't have to wait long (if forever isn't long! Ha just kidding) No next chappie as usual will be up tomorrow. Looking forward to your hate mail. _

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_I hate Sawyer for three reasons, he is the sole thing standing in the way of Jack and Kate, he is sexiest and racist, and my mom is in love with him and some of the words that come out of her mouth are disgusting (I don't know why my dad puts up with it lol) And here is your cliffy, did it knock you on you butt?_

**Oreata **_Alright they're giving up on the Backstreets Back, and have moved into Loose my Breath by Destiny's Child. And guess what, Charlie's the one teaching all of them. _

_Charlie: Now thrust your pelvis  
Ethan: Are you guys doing Pilates?_

_Locke: No…  
Ethan: Well can I dance with you anyways?  
Charlie: Sure  
Everyone: **groans**  
Charlie: You can be one of the background thug dancer fill ins. Jack what about the background, we need a dank alleyway. _

_Jack: I'm on it **yells** Hey Kate_

_Kate: WHAT!  
Jack: How's that Alleyway coming?  
Kate: I hate you!  
Jack: **chuckles **She's a feisty one. _

**Pink Pinker **_Lol every time I get Lost withdrawal symptoms (or LWS if you will) I make a New MSN picture with to do with Lost. This time it's shirtless Jack and it says 'I wanna touch his outback.' HA I'll join you on stage and we can get booed off together. _

**Leigh **_I would so do the same thing as you, but we all know Kate isn't like that. She always has to take care of things for herself. I hope the cliffhanger didn't disappoint you. _

**Evermore **_Nope this story is completely AU it follows no story line but my own, there's no others or polar bears, but there is a French lady they just don't care about her so they've never found her. So the names Alex and Liam are mine for the taking. _

**Freckles-101 **_There's some Sawyer Kate interaction in the upcoming chapters, like how will he react when he finds out what just happened, will he make a move? Will she make one back? Uh oh… And don't explode please (My fish did that:( ) The next chapter will be up tomorrow. _

**MusicMonkey88 **_I will hurry and update, as soon as tomorrow comes!_

**Bucky **_Come on I'm not as mean as those real Lost writers, I just make people wall in and out of love more times then the word 'the' is used in the story. _

**MegaWriter **_The good work is being kept up and the updates will continue to be steady until Monday when I have to return to hell…erm school. _

_**Next Chapter **Jack races against time to find Kate and sort the crap out (in laymen's terms that is, but you know it's all going to be fill with imagery and angst and personification, and humor, and onomatopoeias).  
And what about Kate and her backdrop progress  
__Hey Kate how's it coming?  
Kate: **Gives me the finger  
**__Yeah she's feisty alright  
Check in with us tomorrow and we'll once again have a ball (like the party not the object (You know like that song Ballroom Blitz by Sweet))_


	17. Lonely Night

_Hey peoples, another update for ya'll because you chose to go easy on the hate mail. Believe me it was hard to write this chapter when I did it. And Kate is not meant to look stupid she's got the imbalance of hormones remember? Plus trust issues. Throw in a baby and an island and I'd say you've got one hell of a soap opera. _

Pangs Of Guilt 

Chapter 17

Lonely Night

Jack walked out of the cave slowly, struggling to put his backpack on, while trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. Suddenly his cold was the least of his worries; it seemed to disappear as he processed what she had said to him.

He took a deep breath and blinked, he couldn't see her anywhere around the caves. How could she have gotten away so fast, especially in her condition she wasn't in the shape to walk let alone run?

"Goodbye Jack…"

_Goodbye Jack?_ His mind questioned him again, what had just happened? Fifteen minutes ago, his biggest problem was a flu-imitating virus, he had been sleeping peacefully. But then she came in, wanting to ask a question, and how he wished he could've told her no. But he could never deny Kate anything and knew he never would. That's why he had to find her and straighten this out. It was a misunderstanding; he made himself believe that…

"Jack?" Charlie looked puzzled as he walked past his cave, "I thought you had a touch of the tropical cold going around. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Charlie, I can't now, I have to find Kate," he explained, "Have you seen her?"

"Not since this morning when she was talking to Claire, what happened?" he asked, "I mean is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I just really need to find Kate. We were talking and then she just left," he nervously scanning the caves once again.

"No need to worry, you go to sleep, I'll take a stroll to the beach, if she's not there, she'll be back later," Charlie offered.

"No, she's not coming back," Jack shook his head gloomily.

"Pardon?" Charlie asked again, suddenly becoming serious.

"She took her bag, she said goodbye, she said 'Goodbye Jack,' she's not coming back. That's why I have to find her," Jack explained, walking briskly to the pathways at the edge of the caves.

"Jack, wait up, I'll go with you, there's two paths and two beaches right? It'll save you time incase she moves," Charlie suggested.

"Thanks," Jack replied gratefully, Charlie nodded and they both began to take separate paths, Jack heading to the main beach, when Claire called out for Charlie.

"Charlie, I need your help with Alex, he doesn't want to seem to settle in," she explained.

Charlie looked at Jack, and then to Claire, "Go ahead Charlie," Jack coaxed him, "I'll be fine."

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here, Freckles," Sawyer commented as he walked to the off spot down the beach where Kate sat, "Usually you only come twice a week, what do I owe this extra visit too?" He asked approaching her from behind.

"Sawyer," she said sniffing, and whipping tears from her eyes, "Now is definitely not a good time." She turned around slightly.

"What happened now? Did the good Doc kick you out?" he asked snidely.

"Sawyer, please. I'm five and a half months pregnant, I feel like garbage, and I just did something I really didn't want to do. If you have one shred of kindness in you, just leave me alone for now, until I find you and apologize for acting this way," she explained.

Sawyer sighed and wore a smirk, "Suit yourself, Freckles," he replied and walked away.

* * *

The day had passed quickly, but that was due to the winter months. It was nearly pitch black out, when Jack found himself stumbling onto the old beach. It was so unlike the caves, instead of everyone working together; to make life easier, everyone on the beach seemed to live independently.

There were several small fires instead of the one big one at the caves that everyone shared. The dwellings were spread at least thirty yards apart from each other unlike the caves where everyone was neighbors.

He walked out to a clearing beside a shelter, and strained his eyes looking for Kate. His eyes scanned the dusky plain of the beach, but the many fires didn't help.

"Well, well, well," he heard a familiar voice murmur, "Looks, like we're going to have a reunion." Jack sighed, annoyed already, "Did you come here to get your little girlfriend back?" Sawyer asked taking a drag of his cigarette, "Or just to make sure she was being taken care of?"

"Where's Kate?" he asked firmly.

Sawyer chuckled, the pointed down the beach, "She's about a mile down on the beach that way," he answered, "Though I'd be careful if I were you, she's in one of those moods today."

Jack huffed, "Thanks," and then started running along the beach. Sure enough, there was Kate, leaning back on her hands in the sand, with a small fire burning beside her. It outlined her in an imaginary crimson color, her stomach drawing all the attention of her profile.

She sat, looking out into the troubled night sky, her eyebrows knitted into an expression that portrayed deep thought. He fathomed what she could always be thinking about so intensively, but a better question would be, 'What could she not be thinking about?'

She had, had a happy childhood she expressed to him one day, up until the age of thirteen, when her life had turned to crime. She had begun to steal things, at first unimportant items such as hairclips and makeup, but she quickly progressed to jewelry and money.

She'd even felt comfortable enough to tell him of a time when she hotwired a car at the age of fifteen and went joyriding all night long, only to be caught. She had told him many things she'd done wrong, but never told him about the act, that forced the Marshall to travel halfway around the world to get her. He probably will never know.

Just staring at her right now, there's so much he can tell, from experience, from spending the last three months almost inseparable from her. From the way she's leaning he can tell she's tried, the walk from the caves must have burnt her batteries out, and every now and again she placed a hand to her stomach. Jack knows that she's hungry, that the babies demanding food, but the way she gazes at her stomach tells him that she's eaten one banana too many, and the baby has revolted by making her empty out her stomach contents.

He walked over to her, cautiously pacing in the sand as if every grain he kicks sets of a firework, he makes it to where she is and he takes a seat in the sand beside her. Although her eyes never leave the faint stars that lay scattered in the sky like a million lives weakly calling for help, or in this case, forty-eight lives, in four months forty-nine, she knows he's there.

Her eyes never move to make contact, and her head stays looking ahead. A few moments of silence pass, and Jack wonders who will be the first one to speak.

"You shouldn't have come here, Jack," Kate whispered quietly, answering his minds question, one of them at least.

"Kate, I want to know where we are." Jack asked touching her arm slightly. Her eyes shot down at his hand, then at him.

"I don't know," Kate, answered shaking her head, "All I can tell you is that wherever we are, we aren't together."

Jack's heart stopped, "Kate, why?" he asked, between staggered breaths.

"I told you Jack, because it would get tired. It's better to stop now before we get hurt more," she explained desolately.

"Kate, I can't let you go, I love…"

"If you love me Jack," she turned to face him, "Then you'll let me go."

He sighed, "You'll be staying on the beach?" His mind was screaming for him to be waking up. This was a nightmare, like the ones Kate has.

"Yes," she replied quietly, the crackling of the fire, nearly drowning her out.

"Kate, what about the baby?" he asked turning towards her.

"Don't worry Jack, we just broke up, that doesn't mean I'm going to take the baby," explained calmly. Jack just stared at her, the words 'broken up' sinking into his mind. "After we get rescued," she cleared her throat, "I'm waving all my parental rights. If we ever make it back to the real word, she'll be better off with you."

"Kate, this is stupid," he explained angrily, "You want to break up because your afraid of what will happen when, if we do at all, get rescued?"

"I'm just taking the safe route Jack," she expressed solemnly.

"Since when have you ever done that? You run into the jungle at night, get chased by monsters, fall out of trees while you're pregnant," he stopped there.

"That's why she's better off with you," Kate exclaimed.

"Fine, but I'll bring her everyday to your house, or to the jail, or wherever you are, I'm not letting her, not know you at all. I'm not going to pretend I didn't know you," he said.

Kate stared at the sand hard for a few seconds, before she nodded slightly, "If that's all you want, you can go now."

"Kate, if I can't love you, if I can't hold you, and kiss you, and fall asleep happy with you in my arms, can't we at least be one good terms? Can't we go back to being friends?" he asked. All this was happening way to fast for him, last night she was in his arms, asleep. Tonight she was ten miles away.

She looked over at him, his expression portrayed hurt, and her heart broke when she saw his face, "Of course," she replied and stuck out her hand.

Jack shook it, relieved that he wouldn't be totally cut off from Kate. He didn't want to let go of Kate's hand; once he did their relationship would be officially broken. He couldn't do it.

Hesitantly he released his grip from hers and felt, as the cool wind seemed to blow and feeling or presence of Kate off of him.

"Can I come to visit you?" he asked another question, the more questions he asked, the longer he could spend with her.

"Sure," she complied, "Especially to check on the baby."

He nodded silently, she went to say something, but he interrupted her, "I brought you something," he revealed as he grabbed his bag and zipped it open. He took the fruit in his hand and offered it to her.

"A papaya?" She questioned happily, her eyes even seemed to lighten for a moment.

"Yeah, I had a feeling, you wouldn't be able to eat anymore bananas so I stopped off at the fruit trees before I left to look for you," he divulged.

"Thanks," she expressed gratefully, yet still softly. She reached out and took the obscure fruit from his hand.

He stood up and replaced his backpack, "I should go now. I'll see you tomorrow if not, the next day."

She nodded, and watched as he turned to leave. She didn't want him to leave, Lord knew she didn't want him to leave, but this was for the best wasn't it?

Before he had even taken a step he turned back around and leaned down. He kissed his pointer and middle finger and placed it on Kate's abdomen. Smiling weakly he whispered, "Goodnight," and left her on the beach alone.

She remembered that she didn't like being alone. She hated being alone, and most importantly she feared it, but it was what she deserved.

_

* * *

Yeah I know send the emails Dear Shiggity why have you ruined the story blah blah blah, whine whine whine, angry words, angry words, and a life threat sincerely so and so._

**Pink Pinker **_Believe me I had to do it this way, or a major factor in the story that I wanted to write couldn't have been written and then I would've been sad, and what's worse then a sad Shiggity Shwa? OMG my best friend is in love with Boone and I'm like "What is your damage? Have you not seen Jack?" and she's like "He's old," and I'm like "Boone's feminine!" and then we get in a huge fight and my mom comes in and starts saying how Sawyer is the best. Lol it's always one big hectic fight on Wednesday's in my household. Me and my best friend want to write a story on what we would do if we were on the island, i.e. fake drowning in wading water for Boone and Jack to rescue us, and then I would __say "OMG I saw the monster!" then Jack would say, "OMG what'd it look like?" and then I would say, "It kinda looked like…YOUR MOMMA!" We have so many more things, but I'd better stop writing your response or everyone else is going to get jealous. _

**FanOfLOST **_You're disappointedin me? Usually only my teachers, my parents, my sister, and my friends are disappointed in me, eh I'll add you to the list **scribbles FanOfLOST on disappointment list **yeah I wrote like a beast last night. I think I'm up to 110 pages now and I still haven't got halfway done: Yep Jack's still got to check on her, next chapter is just 4 small vignettes of there time apart, but I have to say it's one of my favorite chapter because they actually interact with other people (What! Yeah I know). Nah no abduction…yet… I wouldn't throw it past me to do it a couple thousand times. And she'll be staying at the beach…with SAWYER! DON DON DON NA…DON. PS I knew I'd earn that 10 ;)_

**Rain1657 **_I don't know, killing Jack or Kate is very compelling (I desperately (like a housewife) want some hate mail). No that'll never happen, because I didn't spend half my life (okay like 4 months) writing a story so I would kill off one of the characters. I don't write FOR Lost, remember? I just write Lost. The key to a good Cliffhanger is to cut it off right in mid-paragraph, so to speak, I don't know I think it's one of my hidden talents (Like shoving your whole fist in your mouth, that's another one lol)_

**Evermore **_They'll get back together soon enough. _

**JasmineHR **_LMAO Wait until the next chapter you're not the only one who wants to smack Kate. And even an unbalanced 5 ½ month pregnant Kate isn't that dull, I'll admit at some times she's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but she's no garden hose. _

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Lol I soooo wanted to say that A word (you know that bad word for butt) but I held myself back ;) Hey she doesn't think she's getting any saner, but she doesn't think she's going crazy, so will chart her somewhere between Locke and Danielle. Creepy Canadian criminals with thirty fake ID's who may or may not be robots (all you Canadian's know what I'm talking about! (they really don't). Hey look at it from Kate's point of view, When they do get rescued she's still going to be prosecuted and she loves Jack so much she doesn't want him to be dragged through that crap with her. But then again he IS a spinal surgeon which in Canada makes over 120,000 a year so I can just imagine how much in America, sheesh. I'd be all, "Pay my bail, ho" but then again he probably wouldn't for me. _

**Oreata **_You'll have to join in on the next dance routine (next Chapter) they're already finished this one.  
__Charlie: Okay so you guys think you got it  
__Locke: I want to flaunt it  
__Jack: KATE! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BACKGROUND WE'RE READY OUT HERE!  
__Kate: **muttering as she drags out a piece of the fuselage painted **I…hate…you  
__Claire: Chaalee! I want to help!  
__Charlie: Can you break dance Love?  
Claire: I'm Australian…  
Charlie: So?...  
Claire: Of Course I CAN!  
__Boone: **singing **You don't have no business in this, here's your paper's baby you are dismissed. **Flips around dramatically  
**__Shannon: **Smacks him **Like this diphole, **Sings** Can you keep up, baby boy, make me loose my breath, make me noise, make me loose my breath, hit high, make me loose my **starts to have an asthma attack  
**__Charlie: Get Piggy of the stage with her Ass-mar  
__Kate: What stage?  
__Jack: YOU DIDN'T MAKE A STAGE!  
__Kate: I'm sorry I was too busy collecting water, and fruit, and fire wood.  
__Jack: I can't even look at you right now…  
__Sayid: Maybe you should take a look at Shannon, she's getting kinda purple.  
__Jack: Call me when she's blue…  
__THE END!_

**MusicMonkey88 **_Pssh try and kill me, I'm Canadian, I don't know if you've heard, but we're either Smooth Criminal's or robots, soo I dare you too shoot me, my robot hugging buddy Ethan eats bullets. They will come together soon enough…_

**Whirlwind-2005 **_Kate is going to become the finance minister of the island, She left him by moving her left foot then her right in that strategic pattern until she was no longer by him, I can do this because, like the Tin Man I have no heart. Looking forward to the story, I'll try to review it if this Diablo of a computer will let me. _

**Bucky **_Yeah believe me I know what I'm doing… Oh do I ever…_

**LOSTinFishboy **_Was that a threat? Need I remind you that I have the dancing/singing cast of Lost, plus metal eating Ethan on my side… But I'm a nice ruler of Lostland, and I do listen to all my reviewers' pleas so all I can say is wait and what you seek shall come to you (wow I went all fortune cookie)._

**Celtickitty89 **_FINALLY SOMEONE WHO LIKES THE STORY FOR WHAT IT IS! _

I slave and I slave and I slave over a hot computer all day long and do I get any recognition for it? NO! NONE! NADA! RIEN! ZIP! ZERO! NAUGHT! NIX! NIL! ZILTCH! AND WOULD IT KILL YOU TO TELL ME THAT YOU LOVED ME? SHEESH I WANT A DIVORCE! (So far GQSecondAct is the only one!)

_**Next chapter- **You wanna know what's in the next chapter after you were all like mean and crap, pshh why don't you go to your secretary and ask her what the next chapters about! It's four short scenes with Jack and Kate interacting with others about t his situation (it's one of my favorite ) _

_**Next Next Chapter- **Milking me for info, eh? Alright I'll try to make this one serious Ahem **in a dark voice **Can a tragic event bring Jack and Kate back together? _

Plus tell me which you would rather hear (and see Oreata dance to?)  
Charlie's Version of Toxic by Brittany Spears  
Shannon's Version of What U Waiting For by Gwen Steffani  
Sawyer's Version of Maybe by Emma Bunton  
or the Cast's Version of Footloose

_(All of those were made for my cartoon but never made it on (And the stories way to depressing for me so humor me and let me do my funny little segments ;) ) _

_So review wouldja because in the words of Weezer, "'Cause everybody wants some love, Shooting from the stars above, And though my heart will break, There's more that I could take, I could never get enough"_


	18. Two Weeks Away

_Sorry I updated to late, the parental units dragged me off to visit my sister from hell in her city, which is like three hours of car riding, and it was so stupid, and I feel asleep and actually had a lost dream that the monster was chancing me and I woke up and this giant shadow passed my car and I screamed and it was just a crane (the machine) and my mom asked what my problem was…_

Pangs of Guilt 

Chapter 18

Two Weeks Away

"She's not coming back," Jack expressed for the fifth time, he sat at the fire with Charlie, Claire and Alex.

"What do you mean she's not coming back?" Claire asked, "Why would she stay on the beach?"

"Kate has a problem with trusting people. She moved around a lot back in the real world, so it's hard for her to except one place as her home," Jack explained the best he could, without revealing her secret past.

"So why can't you stay with her at the beach?" Charlie asked covering Alex up in his crib.

"She doesn't want me there," Jack sighed, "I'm allowed to visit her though, we agreed on every other day."

"This is foolish, Jack. Why don't I just go down there and talk some sense into her?" Claire suggested.

Charlie burst out laughing at this remark

"And what's so funny Mr. Pace?" she asked annoyed.

"Claire Love, you're a lot of things, but intimidating is not one of them," he explained.

"I think we should just let her cool off, she just needs some time to sort through her feelings, which are probably unbalanced because of pregnancy hormones," Jack suggested.

"Whatever you say," Claire replied.

* * *

"Eating time," Sawyer exclaimed as he sat next to Kate. She was lying on a blanket in the middle of the beach. It was an average day, the sun was out, but the wind had an artic nip to it.

Kate sat up, pulling her arms inside the sweater she wore, and glanced at Sawyer.

"Here," he exclaimed and handed her three bananas, "Figured you'd be hungry since you haven't eaten since last night. I don't think that's good for the package," he added.

"I can get my own food," she told him, taking the bananas.

"Yes, I know you can, but walking isn't your best feature right now," he replied.

"Sorry," she said eyeing the bananas, "I have to watch my banana count. Baby sickens of them very easy, but there's nothing else that's easily available."

"Well maybe if you'd eat meat," Sawyer suggested with a quick smirk, "But Freckles, the single mother with a heart of gold can bare to eat an a.." Sawyer caught himself, "Butt-ugly boar."

"Caught yourself," Kate smiled weakly.

"Well I have to make sure you keep coming back, don't I?" he answered.

"I don't think you have any problems there, I'm not leaving for a long time," Kate explained gravely.

"On that topic, what did you do that caused Dr. Hero to kick you out?" Sawyer asked.

"I didn't do anything," she replied somberly.

"You must've done something, because you're here now…"

Kate interrupted him, "I left."

"You left?" Sawyer asked skeptically.

"Yes, I did," she looked at him, beginning to become angry, "And I don't have to tell you why."

"Easy there, Freckles, no need to get your panties in a twist," he explained rising from his spot. Kate gave him an unimpressed look, "Come on, you're not going to be here for long, especially since you're the one who left Dr. Love."

"What?" she asked.

"You really think that Jacko's gonna let you stay on this beach by your lonesome? Hell even if you weren't packing his kid, he'd still come to check on you, being on the dangerous beach, alone. With monsters in the jungle, and big bad Sawyer. But now that you've got the kid with you, he's going to be down here everyday, trying to get you to go back with him," he explained and walked away.

* * *

"How are you feeling today?" Jack asked her as he sat down in the sand beside her.

She turned her head slightly to him; the wind was whipping her brown locks all over the place, as the waves brutally crashed against the sand. Her face bared the same worried expression it did most days.

"I'm okay, I guess," she told him bluntly, then turned to reach into her bag, pulling out the oversized knitted sweater. It must have been someone's homemade Christmas present to someone close. Little light blue yarn reindeer danced all over the front of the navy blue sweater.

"I'm a little cold," she replied with a forced smile, Jack returned it.

"How's the baby?" he asked sitting with his hands draped over his knees.

Kate defensively pulled her arms up into the large sweater, "She's okay."

"Has she kicked yet?" Jack asked, "Babies can start to kick in the fifth month," he explained.

"No, never felt anything that felt like a kick, even when I eat bananas," she replied.

Jack smiled, "Well maybe she doesn't want to cause you any grief," he suggested.

"Maybe…" Kate trailed off, looking out into the horizon.

"Do you talk to her?" he asked, "She can hear now," Jack explained.

"I talk to myself, maybe she listens," Kate shrugged.

The clouds brewed overhead and the low rumble of thunder could be heard, Jack looked up as the first few drops of rain fell.

"I'd better get back to the caves before a downpour starts," Jack explained standing and dusting his pant legs off.

"Okay," Kate acknowledged quietly.

"Do you need help getting up?" he asked her as he adjusted his bag on his back.

She smiled, "Yeah, I do." It had become hard to stand on her own, without the help of anything to lean on.

He walked in front of her and reached down. Placing one of his hands underneath each of her biceps. She leaned up, pulling him closer and sliding her hand down his back for stability. He moved one of his hands to her back, making sure she didn't tumble over.

Once she was up, she immediately let go of him, and he reluctantly did the same with her. And even though it pained them both, he walked away, and back to the caves.

* * *

"Hey," Shannon greeted with a weak wave. She stood, feet implanted in the sand, as the wind whipped around her dangerously short skirt.

Kate leaned up from her sleeping spot, she had been trying all day to fall asleep but so far no success had resulted. She lifted her hand to cover the suns glare in order to get a better look at who was talking to her. She had suspected it was Shannon by the figure and the voice, but why would Shannon want to talk to her?

"Hi," Kate greeted, she wasn't really sure how to address the situation. The only time Shannon came to her was if she needed something, especially reassurance.

"I was just wondering if you needed some company. You're always out here by yourself all day, except if Jack or Sawyer drops by," Shannon explained.

"Well I'm not entirely alone," Kate explained sitting all the way up, and rubbing her protruding stomach.

Shannon giggled, "I guess not," she added.

"Here," Kate said as she grabbed another blanket and spread it out next to hers, "Sit."

"Thanks," Shannon smiled graciously and took a seat on the dull gray blanket.

"How's Boone?" Kate asked, not knowing what to say.

"He's good, since Jack's left though, he's taken on the role as leader. He wants everything to be perfect, and he, out of all people should know it's not possible," she laughed.

"Give him time, the island will eventually change that," Kate suggested smiling.

"Yeah, he kind of went into overdrive because he wants to do all the good he can before we get rescued," she smiled, "I would've never dreamt we'd be here for this long."

"I thought we'd be rescued the first day," Kate laughed, "Was I naïve or what?"

"I think I was pretty much self centered the first six months here, and I'm sorry for that," Shannon divulged, "I pretty much only cared about myself. Boone found me a chocolate bar that first day and I wouldn't eat it because it was chocolate. Do you know what I'd do for chocolate now?"

"You and me both, I have all these crazy cravings and all I eat is bananas. For breakfast, lunch and supper it's the same. And the baby hates bananas," Kate sighed.

"I guess it's hard, huh?" Shannon asked.

"At first it is, but then you get into a routine, like when you have to pee, or when you need to eat, or rest. But usually that changes every three months or so, so you just have to adjust," Kate explained.

"Jack's okay with this?" Shannon asked, "Not that you have to answer, I don't want to pry..."

Kate laughed, "No, Jack's fine with it. He was actually the calm one when we realized we are going to have baby. He's the one that kept me from going stark raving mad."

"Then what are you doing here?" Shannon asked, "I mean, I see the way you look at him, the way you are when you're around him, and the way he is with you. It's like he looses all the tension of the day. So why aren't you guys together?"

"I don't know," Kate whispered.

_

* * *

I Really love this chapter, it just shows how they interact with other people and how much all the other islanders care about their situation. Alright there's a LOT of reviews so bare with me…_

**Pink Pinker **_Me and Lizzie (my best buddy (we're inseparable)) watch Lost together every Wednesday. And she has to pay me by drawing me a Lost comic every Wednesday. And we call it Bear Village and the whole premises of the story is everyone kicking Sawyer in the nads lol. In the first issue Shannon threw her cell phone at him and Kate kicked him, and Jack strangled him, and he ate Vincent. Then I drew her one back and in ever single caption Boone's in the background trying to wake Shannon up because she had an asthma attack and is like dead. And all Jack ever says is "KATE NOOOO!" Lol I have them all hanging in my locker. My sister hates the show, she only like Sayid because no one does, and she traded me a picture of Jack for Greek answers lol . _

**IrethAnwarunya **_I think I have some Charlie and Claire but only a little bit because I'm a major Kate and Jack fan myself, but in the future there might be another couple…_

**MegaWriter **_But if you stopped saying that I'd think that my writing got bad! And I just write what I see when I think up the plotlines so I'm glad it comes across properly. School sucks majorly. _

**Freckles-101 **_I can and will continue to do this to you until you have realized the age old relationships phrase…that as bad as the breakup is, the make up (if there is one) is always 10 times as better. _

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Yeah I have to have a mixture because if a go to sad, I get depressed and if I go to happy it's not realistic. I would so do what Kate's doing but that's just because I'm a drama queen. And this tragic event isn't all so much tragic as it is an event, perhaps an event that'll jolt Kate back to reality? Maybe shake her up a bit and scare the beejabbers out of her? _

**Tatiana **_Ha see, she loves the story too, so Boo Radly to the rest of you! (JK)_

**FanOfLOST **_Very good, looks like you don't need the words of wisdom given to Freckles-101. But a little Sawyer/Kate never hurt anyone? What happens if the baby's his? Then would that hurt someone (other then me?)_

**Lara Chubb of Deephollow **_Hmm I think they need to spend a little more time apart_

**Lostobsessivefreak **_Yeah Canadian's rule! **High-five** And of course Y'all can dance it up with Chaalee. NP about not reviewing, I can't review from my home computer because something's whack with it, I don't know something about a mother board (Don't you be talking about my mother board). _

_  
_**Rain1657 **_Aww I'm sorry, none of my friends read this story. Actually they don't read anything I write, partly because I'm ashamed to actually see replies lol. And I'll tell you that it might get better soon (between Jack and Kate)_

**StandardBlack **_Lol when you said you trusted me I automatically thought of that falling exercise where someone has to catch you, bad memories… And yeah Jack does a whole bunch of adorable things, because I can just picture him doing them, cause lets face it, he's an adorable guy. And I'm waiting for your stories update!_

**Oreata **_Lol love the school story but you forgot, "And our school was the size of a shoe box and we all had to scrunch in it and there was no room and no windows and we couldn't breath…_

**Evermore **_I'm glad some people like them, I was beginning to thin that I was just talking to myself and cast members…I don't know I don't have a Chaalee and Claire song together, but I have both of them separately Claire's is to the tune of I get knocked down by Chumbawumba and it's called "I got knocked up" Yeah I know I'm vicious…_

**Bucky **_Good to feel the love, and the tragic event is kinda border lining on tragic and non tragic, more of a wake up call for Kate…_

**Itsrikkig **_Before the baby is born…I think I can do that ;) _

**Whirlwind- 2005 **_Lol I have the authority to ruin it if I started it, kinda like a parent telling you "I created you I can destroy you…" _

_  
**Next Chapter- **The TRAGIC EVENT………DON DON DON! And I want you all to take a whack and try and guess what happens, who knows if you get it right you might get to dance in a routine musical thingy…I don't know whatever I've got going on…_

_Charlie: HEY! You Bloody forgot my song!_

_OMG I'm so sorry Charlie, do right ahead. _

_**Leaf curtains open and Charlie comes on the stage dancing, followed by his back-up dancers Oreata and LOF (lost obsessive Freak). Claire walks by and he grabs her by the arm **_

_Charlie (singing to Toxic): Clairey can't you see? I'm not okay! I wish there was, another way. **Digs through pocket and pulls out heroin **I can give up smack **hands it to Claire **But NOT TODAY! **Grabs it back. **_

_**Music :do do do do do, da da da da da , pweeeeeeeee neeeeeeeeeee neeeeeeeeee neeeeeeee neeeeeeeee**_

_Oreata and LOF: He's so high, he can't come down, each day, he huffs four pounds…_

_Charlie: I can't feel my arm_

_**Music :do do do do do, da da da da da , pweeeeeeeee neeeeeeeeeee neeeeeeeeee neeeeeeee neeeeeeeee **_

Charlie (Walks back on stage then quickly turns): It's the smack on my lips that gets me high! My toxic habit's going to make me die! It's the little plastic bag that makes my day,

_Oreata and LOF: He's addicted to it and you know that it's toxic…_


	19. All She Ever Does Is Walk Alone

_Hey hey, so I got up today(very late (I had a hard night of Canadian partying)) and I went and checked my emails and I had 23 review notices from ff! lol I was like 23 OMGit was amazing, so thanks you guys, and for a thank you present I didn't make this chapter a cliffhanger like I wanted…_

Pangs of Guilt 

Chapter 19

All She Ever Does Is Walk Alone

Alex giggled, his toothless grin as Charlie preformed many different faces and impressions for him. When Alex got tired of that, he would play peek-a-boo with him until he tired of that. When all else failed, he'd resort to singing to him. Claire laughed at some of the expressions Charlie made. They were both so happy, Alex was healthy and they had found each other.

Jack sat across the fire from them, packing up his supplies. He had to go visit Kate today, like he did every other day. It's not like he had to go either, he wanted to. Just to see her, her gray-green eyes, her curly hair, the freckles splashed out over her face, and of course her greatly expanded stomach.

Today was the day Kate officially turned six months pregnant, Jack had to go down and make sure she was in good shape, although half the time he was down there, they talked about other stuff.

He didn't understand Kate, it seemed like she had been forced to break it off with him. Like some thorn in her side caused her to become frightened of anyone loved her back, when she loved them. Jack fathomed that that thorn, was her past.

He sighed and took one last look at Charlie, Claire and Alex, at how happy they were. And we wished with all his heart, he and Kate could be like that once again.

* * *

Kate was walking up the path to meet Jack. He was supposed to meet her at the beach, but she had to have a change of scenery, staying in one place to long, was making her antsy. Old habits died hard she guessed.

She wasn't really walking either, more like waddling. The baby had grown quite a bit in the last two weeks, and it gave her a great deal of trouble when traveling. But she guessed it was a good exchange for not as many cravings.

She also quietly thanked God; that the baby had only chose to expand her stomach, so she had only gained a minimal amount of weight. Jack had told her that from the back, she looked exactly the same.

She kept walking the slightly uphill path, sweat soaking her t-shirt, as she panted. She couldn't understand how while still walking slow, she managed to feel like she'd run through a country.

Suddenly her stomach muscles contracted and a sharp pain shot through her abdomen, she gripped her large stomach with one hand and leaned against a tree with the other. She thought maybe it was because she was moving to fast, but then another wave of pain shot through her.

Her mind immediately jumped to the worse, was she in labor? Another streak of pain provided more evidence for that question. She couldn't already be in labor; She was only twenty-four weeks, no babies survived at twenty-four weeks, especially if born on an island.

She crouched against the trees and pleaded to her baby, "Don't come out yet sweetie, you still got some growing to do." She sighed when her answer was another stabbing sting.

She couldn't go to the beach or caves, she was at the half point between them both, each was at least fifteen minutes away. Her baby was going to be born, premature, to a criminal mother in the forest of doom, on some uncharted island.

Once again she'd be alone, and full of guilt. She looked down at her stomach and realized, she would've been fine had she not left Jack. Jack would be here and know what to do. She didn't want to leave him either, she shouldn't have left him…

* * *

Jack was walking the path to the beach; he decided that when he got there, he'd try to talk Kate into going back to the caves with him. Even if they weren't a couple, he could keep a better eye on her up there.

Jack rounded a bend lost in his thoughts; she probably wouldn't accept his offer of moving back to the caves, but the last thing he wanted was her giving birth to their child alone.

"Jack!" she called to him, and almost fell back at what he saw, Kate sat against a tree in the middle of the pathway. He dropped his bag and ran over to her.

"Kate?" he questioned, sliding on his knees in the dirt.

"Jack, I think I'm in labor," she grabbed his hand and wound her fingers through his.

Jack was horrified, he knew the chances of a six month old surviving without modern technology was miniscule, "How long have you been having contractions?" he asked placing his hand on the side of her face, trying to get her to relax.

"About five minutes," she explained squeezing his hand.

"Did your water break?" he asked as calmingly as he could. His hands were shaking.

"No," Kate shook her head then another pain struck her. She cried out, and Jack quickly moved from in front of her to beside her, "Jack I was wrong, I'm sorry," she apologized squeezing again, "I didn't want to leave you, but I thought it was for the best, I was wrong Jack," she explained tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "I didn't want this to happen, Jack. But it did and I was alone Jack."

"Kate," he stroked her cheek gently, it always seemed to calm her down, "Don't worry about it, I'm here now," he replied, and then whispered, "I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere." He held her chin and his face was only inches from hers.

"They stopped," she whispered as she reduced the pressure on his hand, but didn't let go.

"Are you sure?" he asked placing a hand on her stomach, the sudden jut of warmth caused the baby to respond and it kicked where Jack's hand lay.

"What was that?" Kate asked, frightened that it was a bad sign.

Jack smiled and grabbed Kate's hand, placing it beside his, "That's our daughter kicking."

"She's okay?" Kate asked smiling.

Jack nodded, "She's fine," he reassured, "They could've been Braxton Hicks," Jack explained, "They're like warm up contractions for three months from now. It's very common at halfway through pregnancies. It's actually good. And since your water didn't break…"

He held her gently by the arm and carefully helped her up, she was a little weak on her feet and leaned into him, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she almost whispered. She looked in his eyes, and he smiled a weak smile for her. "I'm sorry Jack," she apologized again, "For everything. Everything that's happened since that first night on the beach is my fault."

He held her head against his chest, "No it's not, Kate," he told her, while smoothing her hair, "We're in this together."

"Jack," she whispered wrapping her arms around him, "I love you, I always did, I just thought that you'd be better off without me. I know I don't deserve forgiveness for the things I've done to you, or anyone else. But if I help raise our daughter, teaching her not to make the same mistakes as me, that makes it a little better, right?"

"Kate, I love you too," Jack looked her in the eye, "And I understand, why you had to leave, that you're not good at depending on people. But after you left, I couldn't do anything, I didn't want to help, I couldn't sleep. You do change people Kate, and since we've been on this island, from what I've seen, you've made up for all of your mistakes and then some."

"You forgive me that quickly?" she asked surprised.

"I love you that much," he replied smiling, "Besides, there's nothing to forgive you for."

"So where do we go from here?" Kate asked, not knowing what to do.

"I guess we go back to the beach and pick up your stuff to take it back to the caves, and pretend that you never left," he explained, while walking back to pick up his bag. Then walked back, placing an arm around Kate.

_

* * *

There you have it, no cliffhanger ending, but what about next chapter? **Checks to see what's in the next chapter **CRAP! There's no cliffhanger there either… You're lucky… for now…But I'll have my cliffhanger revenge, oh will I ever…BWA HA HA HA!_

**MegaWriter **_There they are back together, you may send all love mail to and I think from now on in every chapter I do say how far along she is, but if I don't I'll tell you the little secret (Each chapter is USUALLY two weeks apart). _

**Liz Waller **_Hey I'll update as soon as I can…Thanks for the encouragement!_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_I'm always one step ahead of you because I'm the queen of angst! Lol jk but believe me this chapter isn't event hat tragic actually, just wait a little while and you'll get more then enough of tragic…all I'm saying is PEOPLE DIE OKAY! But you didn't hear it from me…_

_  
_**Lostobsessivefreak **_Thanks for wanting to be part of the dance routine;) Aw you like my drawings I feel so loved! Lol you should check the scarps area, there's extras in that part…_

**FanOfLOST **_I know I just had to use Shannon because they've been on the island for like umpteenth months and if she hasn't had an attitude change by then, they should just eat her. Hmm andother tragic event doesn't happen for a few chapters, there's some sad talk and many fluffy moments to come… Oh and if there's one thing I don't know it's sports lol, I totally failed gym because I said the F-shot to my teacher and because I ran around the hurdles (okay I ALMOST failed gym…) so my answer to the super bowl question would be "Who ever you want to win…"_

**Pink Pinker **_Lol I think one of Lizzie's comics is in the scrap part on my deviantart account. First she drew Sayid and Danielle's head on her hand and used her hand for the puppets and made them talk to each other (LMAO she gave Danielle a cigarette). And then she made me a comic with most of the cast of Lost little hand puppets and I think she put U2 in it too. And Then someone took Sawyer's bunny book and threw it lol… I don't have Jack's song yet for our musical Lost cartoon (it takes so long to animate it, I've only done the intro and it's 2 minutes and thirty seconds long and it took 3 months). I only have Shannon's, Claire's, Charlie's, and Sawyer's. But to be fair I only have 8 characters from LOST in it because I can't draw them all…_

**IrethAnwarunya **_As always you're an awesome reviewer! _

**MusicMonkey88 **_What's up with what song? I miss my room the computer we have now is in the basement, Conky was in my room though and there's pictures of Matthew Fox and Sawyer dressed as Emma Bunton everywhere!_

**Leigh **_Hmm good guesses but no, sorry but there's a lot of Jack and Alex in the upcoming chapters. PS thanks for the warm fuzzies **puts them on the shelf with the others **_

**MizSniz **_Yeah I just have to put that baby through hell, I mean it's not enough that it's bron to a convict mother on an uncharted island in the middle of nowhere and that it'll probably grow up with…TELEVISION! NOOOOOOOO_

**Rain1657 **_Oh just wait for the chapters I juts wrote, Shannon's in them a lot and she's done like a major 180_

**Freckles -101 **_Kate's dreams always with Kate's dreams, maybe it was just some of Locke's fruit crap  
Locke: I don't give it out like party favors you know…  
Anyways People do die, but that's later, and Ethan doesn't exist in this story_

_Ethan (all teary): What? What…I…_

_Oh I'm sorry Ethan come here…  
Ethan: NO GET AWAY FROM ME (runs crying into the woods)  
Locke: Hasn't he died from that gut wound yet?_

**Whirlwind-2005 **_Kate will never EVER get together with Sawyer in one of my stories I juts like to fake you guys out is all… Hey what's wrong with my Shannon, she's just nice is all…_

**Liz Waller **_I'll try to update tomorrow but I start school again tomorrow with brand spanking new classes so I don't know how much work I'll have…_

_**Next Chapter- **Another warm fuzzy lint cotton ball bunny chapter… Some baby talk, some past talk, some baby-sitting, and names are disgusted _


	20. What's In A Name?

_Okay I am so sorry for not updating, but all my classes changed and English came down on me hard! So hard, smack that class. Anyways, I'm so sorry, but I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Probably Friday or Saturday, since I'm off then and I never do homework on the weekends…  
__Alright Authors note number 1- All Kate's past is totally made up, why because I needed it for page 115. Yeah yeah I know I'm working this story into a synthetic web off angsty problems…  
__Authors note numéro 2- The baby's name was chosen, by me, before I even wrote this story (Alright so whenever Kate fell out of the tree was when I choose the name for the baby (Quick trivia for you, I was originally going to stop the story there… It was 16 pages long…)) Anywho the name is explained… Because you know I can't just pick a random name it has to be part of the synthetic problem web…  
__Author's note numbre 3- Enjoy this cute fluffy fluff of a chapter. _

Pangs Of Guilt

Chapter 20 (A Mile Stone)

What's In A Name

"Where did Charlie and Claire go?" Jack asked taking a seat on a log behind Kate; she was sitting on the ground, gently patting Alex on the back so he would burp.

Kate smiled, "They wanted to have a little time alone, so I volunteered to take care of him. I've never had experience with babies before."

"Neither have I," Jack revealed.

"You're a doctor," Kate replied, still rubbing Alex's back.

"I'm a spinal surgeon, we don't usually get many babies…" he explained.

"So you had to do a pediatric rotation," she retorted.

"How do you know?" he questioned.

"I've seen ER," she smiled deviously, and then added, "So you're an only child Dr. Sheppard?"

"Yeah, are you?" he asked.

"No," she replied moving Alex to the other shoulder, "I have four older brothers."

"Wow," He responded slightly amazed.

"I was second oldest for awhile, but my little brother died when he was three days old. His lungs were under developed," She replied quietly.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized.

"Don't worry; I'd feel sorry for him if he lived, he and I were late babies. Twenty, nineteen, seventeen, and sixteen was how old my brothers were when I was born, and I was two when my little brother was born, so you can imagine," Kate explained.

"Pretty big age gaps," Jack stated while caressing Kate's empty shoulder, "I'm sure they miss you."

"I doubt it. I'm not very close to my two oldest brothers; they were already away at college when I was born. And the youngest of my brothers was a bad apple, who was hardly home. So it was just me and Liam, he was the one who taught me everything, he took care of me most of the time because my dad didn't particularly care for me, and my mom was always working," she answered placing the now sleeping Alex in his crib.

"I thought you said you had a good childhood," Jack reminded.

"I did," she responded sitting back down in front of Jack, "Liam was a very good brother, and he probably does miss me, the thing is I've been dead to them for awhile. Once I was fifteen I left, and went on the road breaking every single law I could. They haven't heard from me since." Jack sighed and wrapped his arms around Kate's shoulders, "Don't worry about it Jack, none of that matters now."

"What about names?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess they matter," she replied.

Jack chuckled and kissed her hair, "No what about names for the baby," he posed again, "What do you want to name her."

"That's a good question, I've never been good at naming," she replied.

"Well I think you should name her, at least the first name. I mean you are the one doing the hard part, all I had to do was be there for the fun stuff," he explained.

"Not much pressure on my part is it?" she asked.

"Any name you want, I'll agree on," he added.

"Alright, Maverick," she exclaimed.

"Maverick?" He asked.

"Yeah, Maverick," she smiled.

"Maverick?" he asked again, seemingly unimpressed.

"I think it suits her perfectly, " Kate explained, "We've been so close to loosing her, so many times, yet she's not giving in. She's independent and unorthodox which is what Maverick means."

"It's sounding better," Jack replied.

"You can call her Mavey," Kate suggested.

Jack smiled, "Okay, Maverick it is."

* * *

Lightning struck and illuminated the cave. Shadows seemed to dance across the walls. Rain poured limitlessly outside and showed no sign of stopping anytime near in the future.

Jack grimaced at the unwelcome flash of radiance, as it accidentally woke him from sleep. He sighed; of course when he was happily snoring something had to wake him up.

Opening his eyes he blinked furiously, trying to regain enough consciousness to do anything effectively. He turned to look behind him, to see if he had woken Kate up. He ended up doing a double take, because he noticed that Kate wasn't in her usual spot beside him.

He sat up immediately and relaxed when he saw her staring into the rain. He yawned involuntarily and threw the blanket off of him, groggily rising to his feet. The cave floor was freezing, and even though it was mid April, whenever the storms came, they always brought along a chilly wind.

He walked briskly across the floor to limit the cold contact, stopped beside Kate. She sat close to the cave entrance, watching the rain fall endlessly outside. Her large stomach protruded from between where her tanktop and her pants would have met six months ago.

As he sat beside her, the freezing temperature from the floor made him shiver involuntarily. He looked back at where they slept, under one blanket, and on top of another, that's where his shirt lay. He wished now that he would've gotten it before he decided to sit with Kate.

He looked over at her, her eyes dull and illustrated the sleepless nights she'd been experiencing lately. Her hands and her chin were on her knees, though it was a tough position to get into.

"Kate?" he asked as he touched her arm gently.

She shot out of her thoughts and jerked surprisingly, the fatigue in her eyes was gone for a swift moment, "Sorry Jack," she laughed, "You startled me."

"Sorry," he apologized as well, "The lightning woke me up, and you weren't over there," he explained gesturing at the makeshift bed, "Are you okay?"

She smiled, "Yeah I'm fine," she replied as she leaned over and kissed him lightly, "You don't have to stay up with me, go to bed. You have things you have to do in the morning, I'm benched remember?"

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked moving a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"My sleeping habits have been attacked by a collaboration, seems that when I'm not having nightmares," she sighed, "This one, decides to play the drums on my bladder and stomach."

"She's kicking a lot?" Jack smiled.

"Yeah, but don't worry about that," Kate advised him, "Go back to bed," she suggested capturing another quick kiss from him, "Go, go, go."

Jack smiled and got up, Kate imagined he was going back to sleep, but seconds later she felt his arms slide around her from behind her and encircle her in warmth.

"Jack," she sighed.

"Kate, just because you can feel the baby and I can't, doesn't mean that you should have to deal with it alone. Mavey's my baby too," Jack explained entwining his fingers through hers, and placed his chin on her shoulder.

Kate kissed his cheek, and then leaned in and placed her soft cheek against his stubble, "You're too good for me," she explained, then laughed.

"What?" he asked pulling away and looking at her.

"Mavey," she smiled, and kissed him.

"Yeah, she's the reason we're both up right?" Jack asked, and then placed both their hands onto her stomach to feel the bombardment of kicks

_

* * *

Alright, now it is time for me to answer the thousands and thousands and thousands upon hundreds of reviews (If I was Santa Claus these would be like letters from little kids (But I know Santa Claus and contrary to what you have been told, I am not he.)) So here we go… starting at 3:31pm… And I will apologize to each of you individually…_

**Tatiana **_I like Shannon to, I got sad when I thought she died, because I was like "She had potential", if she would just get that pickle removed from her behind, and I'm sorry for not updating…_

**MegaWriter **_Yeah I would say a whole bunch of big words back but I don't know them either and some of our vocabulary words are like unheard of. Like brio and élan were words I've never heard of before and my English teacher got made because of it…Usually I get bored of writing a story after 25 pages but you know… I'm very sorry for making you wait…_

**IrethAnwarunya **_Guess what! I can spell your name without looking now! YUSS! Yeah sometimes you just gotta fluff it up. That's my catch phrase now, like Emeril's bam. I'll be all "FLUFF IT UP!" Like a pillow! Ha, I hoped you liked this non-cliffhangery chapter and I'm sorry it was late…_

**FanOfLOST **_I'm glad who you wanted to win, won, lol I wouldn't know football if it came up and bit me in the… Anyways I only know Dodge ball (Dodge, Duck, Dive, Dip and Dodge!) I almost failed gym for swearing (the F-shot (slaps hand I know bad Abby)) at my gym teacher because she had like a broom shoved up her behind. Sad moments, hmmm I'm thinking about the next chapter and there's some sad stuff revealed. Oh Sorry for not updating_

**Taylor47 **_Yeah I like Shannon she just needs and attitude change. It's freaky though because she looks like my sister, like exactly like my sister except my sister's hair isn't blonde anymore. Sorry for not updating _

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Damn did my canaries get out of there cage and go blabbing all my story secrets! Gah! I should've known better then to tell them… Sawyer…getting killed… That's a mere pipe dream… Let's say someone gets hurt, badly, and umm, 6 people…no 5 die. Sorry _

**Oreata **_I seriously have lost all track of, schoolwork, reviews, stories, and time. I'm sitting in like the seventh circle of hell lol I have no clue what's going on anywhere. So it's okay, really if you didn't. Oh yeah hard Canadian partying with my polar bear friends, sitting in my igloo on my chesterfield. Hee hee You can come next time, watch CBC with us or CTV (they're better, they show Lost). Oh and Je suis desolée. _

**Lara Chubb of Deep Hollow **_You mean you guys DON'T like the cliffhangers! All this time I thought you were madly in love with them Like you were with Ethan. Well Now I'll just have to put more in…;) Oh and I'm sorry for not updating…_

**MusicMonkey88 **_Oh my Charlie, Toxic song… It's to the tune of Toxic by Brittany Spears, but I all changed the words around. Because I have the will, nay the power too. Oh and sorry for not updating_

**Bucky **_You're welcome, I'm glad you liked the chapter, Next chapter is even cuter (though more serious, it's one of my favorite chapters) sorry for not updating_

**Pink Pinker **_Lol me, my mom and Lizzie, bet on who was going to kill Ethan and Lizzie won and like screamed so loud "I WON I WON IT'S ME I WON THE MONEY!" Lol and then me and Lizzie make up random theories that Jack was Locke's doctor when he became crippled (or like a med student) and Locke got run over by Charlie's DriveShaft van, and Sun and Jin were flying to Austrilia to do business (Fake business) with Sawyer. And it goes on and on but I think the only two people we couldn't work in were Hurley and Claire and I said Claire could've conversed with one of them at the 'Fish and Fry' or one of them like Walt's momma could've bought one of Thomas's paintings. And then Lizzie was like "What About Hurley" and I said "Claire's his momma…" and then we both started laughing… sorry for not updating_

**JasmineHR **_I guess I only get like 5 cookies because you were the only one to suggest your own name (Vain aren't we? (Totally kidding)) But As I said the name was chosen before for a reason. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry for not choosing your name (Believe me it's a cool name (better then my first name which is so stupid I actually chose to go by a MIDDLE one on the internet lol) Sorry for not updating!_

**Liz Waller **_Please please, you are worthy ;) Thanks for the mind blowing reviews and I'm sorry for the lateness.._

**Rain1657 **_Ah yes this cotton ball chapter is dedicated to you! Lol With all the cottony softness of downy (Downy is a trademark cooperation of…blah blah blah, I dunno I don't lawyer) And dance your heart out 'cause there's no cliffhangerness for about another chapter… and I'm sorry for not updating _

**Freckles-101 **_Awww you poor VOLF. Babies name is already chosen and so has the next babies… sorry for the no updates_

**Evermore **_Glad you liked Charlie's ending I was beginning to feel like on of those people who comes dressed casually when the events formal (I actually am one of those people but…) Sorry for not updating _

**The-Flaming-Sword **_Welcome to Shiggity's response panel, thank you for you're response and I hope you liked this chapter (Sorry for the no updates)_

**Litgal **_I hope this chapter did me justice and thanks for updating (sorry for being late)_

**Smilez4eva **_Hello, thanks for the update keep on reading Sorry for the late update_

_And I am spent! It only took an hour (it's 4:34) but I was talking to my Ex on msn, so I was distracted. Blah. Woe. Anyways…_

_**Next Chapter- **Some serious issues discussed, some unasked questions answered, some fears revealed. _

_**Next Next Chapter- **Adorableness is the word of the day, it's so cute _

I don't know when the next update is because I have a lot to do, research for American History, stuff for English to avoid getting the stink eye from my teacher, drawing a speedoloupe in art, and I have to take care of my baby in parenting (But I don't know when I get it…)


	21. May Day

_Hey here's another update for you hungry readers you! Lol I'm surprised with how many people liked the name…_

Pangs of Guilt 

Chapter 21

May Day

It was now May, and the island had begun to heat up. The days started earlier and ended later, with a blazing sun watching as the islanders tried to make the best of the situation.

After being lost for more then nine months, the inhabitants of the island, had finally gotten their acts together. They became more organized, and worked together more thoroughly, so that everyone had a part to do to keep things running smoothly.

Since Kate and Claire, had other priorities to attend too, they were only given the simple job of collecting fruit for the day. It was a considerably quick and easy task; the trees were only ten minutes from the caves, and grew low enough that no climbing was necessary.

Claire would bring along little Alex, placing him in the baby carrier, her and Kate had sewn together in several days in the monsoon season, and they would walk to the trees bringing a few baskets of fruit back.

All together it took approximately forty-five minutes, then they had the day to waste.

Today Kate had accompanied Claire to the secluded beach so she could bath Alex. The beach was on the west coast of the island, and contained many coves, which were used for bathing purposes. The guy's cove was very far to the left, and the female's the farthest right. A miniscule inlet, which had been cleared of all animal life, was used for Alex, and soon Jack and Kate's baby.

Kate smiled as she watched Claire frantically try to calm Alex down. He sat in the small wave pool, water rising to his shoulders as the tide came in, throwing water around, mimicking a sprinkler, though he might not ever know what a sprinkler is.

"Someone's a little hyper today," Claire told him, as he smiled and threw as much water as he could grab in his tiny hands in the air. Claire sighed angrily, "Alexander Charles Pace, what am I going to do with you?" she asked him. He stopped for a moment and smiled at her.

Kate laughed, "You gave him Charlie's last name?" she smiled.

"Yeah, Charlie's his father, and always will be. And Alex likes it that way, don't you?" she asked him.

As an answer he pounded the water with a fist, causing water to rise up and drench Claire's face.

She shook her head, "I don't know what to do," she chuckled, "If I tell Charlie to do something, they'll both end up having a splash fight until they both need a nap," Kate smiled and handed Claire a towel, "Thanks, would you mind taking him out?"

"Not at all," Kate replied and lifted the frenetically kicking infant out of the small pool of warm water.

He tried to grab a fistful of water, but it leaked out from between his tiny fingers and dripped back into the pool. When he opened his hand, and noticed nothing was there, he was more then confused.

Claire giggled, "Auntie Kate's too quick for you."

Kate grinned, " 'Auntie Kate', I like the ring of that," she explained as she lay Alex down on a fluffy, almost clean towel.

"Good, because that's who you are from now on," Claire exclaimed happily, "To Alex I mean," she added.

"Well, you can be Auntie Claire to, Maverick whenever she's born," Kate enlightened as she wrapped the struggling Alex in the beach towel and handed him to Claire.

"Yeah, she'll be gracing us with her presence soon," she informed as she rubbed Alex's head with the towel to dry his golden hair.

"If two months is soon," Kate replied.

"You never answered my question," Claire looked up at Kate, "Whether you were nervous?"

She smiled weakly, "I'm terrified," she explained, "So much has happened with her already, that I expect anything to happen," she looked down at the sand and continued, "We don't have a lot of supplies, I don't want her to be still born, or me die giving birth and leave Jack with the responsibility of her. If either of those happen, Jack's going to blame himself because he couldn't stop it from happening."

"Kate, nothing like that is going to happen," Claire comforted, "Jack's a fine doctor, he won't let anything to anyone, especially you or the baby."

"What happens if it's out of his hands?" Kate asked solemnly, "He's not God."

"Well you just have to be optimistic, I guess," Claire explained, "I mean I thought I was screwed, but here he is, alive and hyperactive."

"I guess you're right," Kate sighed as Alex squiggled in Claire's arms.

"Of course I'm right, mothers' are always right," Claire, explained.

"Oh so in a couple of months I can be an all knowing mother?" Kate asked as Claire rose with her fidgeting son.

"No, but you can try," Claire smiled and helped Kate up.

* * *

"How's Alex doing?" Jack huffed as he took a spot beside Charlie; they sat by the fire pit in the middle of the caves.

"He's great," Charlie explained as he added more wood to the fire, "Although he's reached that point where everything is interesting, but only for a few minutes. So I'm sure Claire and Kate are having a blast with him at the beach."

Jack panted, "I was wondering where she was."

"You can't get too far when you're seven months along," Charlie guessed.

Jack smiled, "Yeah but I still worry, this has been anything but an easy pregnancy," He explained gloomily.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Charlie nodded, "I was afraid for Claire, but I knew you would do your best."

"It's different with Kate though," He explained, "I love her, it's not a friend or some random person, it's Kate. It's my baby, my daughter, my girlfriend, the two people who mean the world to me. If I screw up, it could be both of them who pay for it."

"Jack," Charlie shook his head, "You're worrying about this way too much."

"You have no idea all the things that could go wrong," Jack explained, "The baby could come early, she'll be too weak. She could be stillborn; she could have something that could be curable if we were not stranded, Kate could bleed to death," He shook his head, "All that stuff could happen."

"Jack, if that's all you think about, you'll go crazy," Charlie explained, "None of that will happen."

"Well look at what has happened already," Jack sighed, "Kate's fallen twenty feet out of a tree and bashed her pelvis off a branch, what are the odds of that happening," Jack asked.

"I don't know, but what are the odds of the baby surviving it?" Charlie asked back.

Jack smiled, "You're right."

"I know I am, and by the way you look horrible," He explained looking over at Jack.

Jack chuckled, "Thanks."

"No, you look really tired," Charlie, added, "Maybe you should have a sit down?"

"I'm sitting down right now," Jack said, "But I think I might go catch a nap," he added.

"Hello fellows," Claire greeted as Jack got up, she still had Alex wrapped up tightly, and he was still attempting to break loose, "You look tired Jack," she exclaimed.

"That seems to be the general feeling," he told her, "I was just off to the cave for a nap."

"Kate's there," Claire informed, "The hike back took a lot out of her."

"Is she okay?" Jack asked.

"Relax, she's fine, just tired," Claire added.

"Good," he sighed, and then began to walk back to his cave.

Claire sat down and handed Alex to Charlie, how began to fidget more, "So it's a fidgeting battle you want?" Charlie asked the infant, who replied with more fidgeting, "Fine then, bring it on," he dared.

"Charlie, please!" Claire shouted.

Both Charlie and Alex stopped and looked at Claire, "What is it, Love?"

Claire shook her head and sighed, "Just help me get him dressed," she said.

_

* * *

Awww cute spring fluffiness, you know what they say about the birds and the bees…_

**FanOfLOST **_I did die (School books and papers fall from the sky and bury me), but I took some time away. I hope this one was suffice enough_

**JasmineHR **_Hmm I never realized I had an actual fan club, who's the president? _

_Ethan: Oh ME! MEEEEE! I heart you…_

_Lol it's funny because I'm probably gonna go to Uni for writing shows or animation. _

**Evermore **_Another Alex? We're just getting way too confused now… But believe me there will be more babies to name…_

**Bucky **_Hey my fake Baby Think It Over is named Maverick Azrael. Lol my teacher is like "that kids on Drugs…" I'm glad you think Mavey's cute because that's only Jack's nickname for her… _

**Pink Pinker **_OMG I totally say "I'm the only Australian who loves peanut buttah!" We had to watch Find Nemo in French in my French class and I went crazy and I was like "OMG Shannon came!" and then the people in it were Australian and all I said was "I'm the only Australian who loves peanut buttah," and "I haven't felt the baby move sence yestaday." And my French teacher when all biatchcakes and yelled at me. I don't think they have a one night stand, because I got to see Canadian and American commercials because I'm devious. In ours it talks about Sawyer going after a boar for revenge (unless that's a nickname for Jack (I hate you Sawyer). And then Jack's like "What did you do to her?" and Sawyer says something. I doubt that her and him will boff but I bet she kisses him again, and it's because he got her sloshed.. _

**Smilez4eva **_Thanks_

**Lostobsessivefreak **_lol I did review your story (My computer must've liked it because it let me). I loved it! Aww you had a dream about my story? Dish girlfriend lol_

**Oreata **_Yeah I was totally going to throw one tonight except ETHAN AT ALL THE CORN CHIPS!_

_Ethan: If you'd feed me more often!  
yeah so it's postponed until tomorrow night, can you get a ride or you want me to send my moose with his toque to get you?_

**Standardblack **_Aww you are, I am in LOVE with your story (As I've mentioned) it's up in the top three (If not my favorite!) I'm glad you like the name, I knew everyone would be like "omg ew' _

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_I…Hate…Sawyer… But believe me when I say 5 people die, you're not even going to care._

**Tatiana **_It's a boy's name actually and more originally a surname, but I think it's adorable. Lol all the names I like are weird so expect more coming up (in the near future…) _

**JackKateShipper **_Kate said in one chapter she thought it was a girl and Jack decided to agree with her, because you do NOT want to argue with Kate when she's expecting ;) I'm glad you like the story._

**MegaWriter **_More fluffiness coming next chapter, like major fluff, hey there's lots in both stories! You guys get a break…_

**Liz Waller **_Glad you like the name! hope you can wait for the next chapter…_

_**Next Chapter- **Short and Sweet, and fluffiness galore._

_**Next Next Chapter- **Remember those short and sweet times, because you're not going to see them for awhile…_


	22. 40 Winks

_Okay this is a short chapter, but hey the other story has a big long chapter so I want no complaining! You hear me? NONE! _

Pangs of Guilt 

Chapter 22

40 Winks

Jack walked inside the caves and found Kate sitting against the back wall of the cave. She had one of Locke's hunting knives and had started to skin a mango.

"Want some mango?" she asked as the spiraling inferno colored skin of the once fresh fruit hung limply. Kate finally cut the remainder of the skin off and the corkscrewed flesh fell towards the ground.

He lazily slid down the wall to rest beside her, "No," he yawned, "I can't stand those things."

"Neither can I, but anything is better then bananas," She smiled, "Right now I would love a big heaping plate of carrots. Mmm and ketchup, steamed mushy carrots that I can dip in ketchup," she licked her lips.

Jack sickened, "That's about the grossest thing I've ever heard," he explained.

Kate smiled, "It's what she wants right now," she paused, "Not this," Kate added as she held up the naked fruit.

"I'm sorry Kate," Jack apologized.

She put the mango down and looked at Jack, her eyebrows knitted in concern, "For what?"

"For you not being able to eat what you want to," he explained, "It's this stupid island."

"Hey," she smiled, "If it weren't for this stupid island, we'd have never met. Besides mango is good enough, if she's not even born yet, and we let her call the shots, think of how whipped we'll be when she makes an appearance," she added has she cut a piece of mango off an ate it.

Jack grinned, "Claire said you were tired," he changed the subject.

"Yeah," she said with her mouthful again, and then swallowed. She sliced another large piece of the mango off and added, "Just that ten minute walk with a twenty pound weight in 38 degrees doesn't do me that well," then shoved the big mango slice in her mouth.

"But you are taking it easy, right?" he asked after moving a stray wisp of hair, that had somehow escaped from her bun, from her face.

She gulped down the mango and threw the core to the doorway of the cave, then took his hand in hers, "I promise you." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"How about you?" Kate asked, her hand was around his neck, and his face was only inches from hers.

He could see the weariness still present in her eyes, they looked almost blurred. He could see the smudges of dirt blended in with her fair skin, and her millions of freckles thrown haphazardly across her face.

He leaned in and kissed her again, his chapped lips gently covering hers for a brief moment, and then he deepened it, and in doing so received the full taste of the tart fruit. His hand slid up to cup her face and hers remained gently caressing the back of his neck.

Finally he pulled his lips away from hers, she blinked a few times and asked, "What was that for?"

Jack stroked her cheek and smiled, "It's been so long since I've really kissed you," he enlightened, "I just saw you, and your tired eyes and the smeared dirt and your freckles, and I just saw you, how beautiful you always are."

She smiled and kissed him gently, "That has to be the nicest thing anyone has said to me," she divulged, "Coming from you it means so much."

He grinned but let go of her to cover a yawn, "Are you tired?"

"Yeah I came here to catch a quick nap," he revealed, "But I'm contemplating staying with you."

"Don't stay up because of me," she explained.

He yawned once again; he wished he wasn't so tired. It was his turn the prior day to stay up to watch the fire, and he insisted Kate get sleep, so he had managed to make it most of the night without a wink of sleep and no company. When everyone began to wake up, he started to gather more firewood, though it was Charlie's job, he wanted him to take care of Claire.

Now around noon he had finally stopped working. He sighed and leaned down placing his head on Kate's thigh, since she no longer had a lap.

Kate laughed and caressed his cheek, "I don't think that's the best spot of a nap."

"But it's the most comfortable," He replied.

He could tell she was smiling even though he couldn't see her face, "Alright," she agreed and kissed her fingers and placed it on his forehead, "Take your nap, but it's not my fault if you get kicked," she answered.

_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it because you can wave goodbye to the fluff for the next while. __Ethan: NOOOOOOOO, MY PRECIOUS FLUFF  
__Its okay Ethan let it out  
Ethan: (Sobs)_

**Pink Pinker **_Lol, in Bio class I named the rat I had to dissect, Sawyer. Lol and I sang him the Sawyer song and held his hand. Lizzie and I always scream Shannon at random people or to each other down the hall. Everyone who has their locker by mine gets all mad and we're like "wow you're Booning it, aren't ya?" _

**Lostobsessivefreak **_You won't care about the five people who get killed, believe me you'll be relieved… (Thanks for having faith)_

**Evermore **_Yeah I'm over the Alex quota as it is…_

**Smilez4Eva **_Hmm Kate's baby? How many chapters? Of how many months? Because right now she's seven months along…_

**Oreata **_I know he's always eating all the corn chips and he never follows the only rule I have for a party which is "If you're going to pee in a cup put it on the ground"  
__Ethan: Stop with the hitting  
__Give it up Ethan, you time in the limelight is gone, flushed with the other garbage down into a whirlpool of despair.  
__Ethan: Oh but I have fancy plans and pants to match!  
__Whatever that's supposed to mean…  
__Ethan: (gets evil look while munching on corn chips…)_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Lizzie and I agreed to play that game while the episode is on, with Diet Coke of course, because I'm totally addicted to it (If I don't have one after like two hours after I wake up I get a headache) and then have burping contests lol. What Canadian's do for fun… I'm glad you liked the c/c interactions; I think there's more coming up…_

**Miss Krux **_I saw the Canadian one on CTV after the episode then I flipped it to ABC to see the American preview because they end 2 minutes after the Canadian show does. But I know if you'd like to see it on the internet you can go to and they might have it…_

**FanOfLOST **_Nah I wouldn't do that now, but you all seem to big forgetting a big piece of the pie!  
__Ethan: I like pie  
go back to the closet Ethan…_

**MusicMonkey88 **_for Claire? Not for awhile, but another island pregnancy might happen soon ;) _

**Rain1657 **_NOOOOOO (sobs) I'VE BEEN OUT CHEEZED! (Falls to the ground in tears) (Ethan runs up and kicks me a couple times…) QUIT IT! Enjoy the last of the fluff…_

**MegaWriter **_Let's say in the near future Claire helps out Jack and Kate a lot… _

**Tessie26 **_Nope sorry not after that, or the Mel Gibson movie, I just heart that word and I thought it'd be a cool name. _

_**Next Chapter- **Let the games begin >: ) _


	23. Déjà Vu

_So what's the big scary thing that's about to happen? I dunno, read ahead and maybe you guys can catch it!_

Pangs of Guilt 

Chapter 23

Déjà Vu

Jack had slept for the remainder of that day, though Kate left him about an hour into his nap. One of her frequent bathroom breaks plagued her.

It was now nine o'clock, the weather cooled down to make it a lovely night, not even a jacket was needed. Everyone sat around the fire laughing, as different people took turns telling stories.

It was definitely a relaxing night; no one was worried about the invisible demon that lurked in the jungle which encircled them, or about never being rescued. They barely noticed that they were stuck on an island; it was more a gathering of friends just having a nice get together. Even Alex slept peacefully in his crib between Charlie and Claire, the random laughter not waking him.

That's how it was, until Vincent rose from his place beside Walt. His back was arched, his tail straight, ears shot back, and his lips pulled back revealing a set of sharp white teeth. He growled a low rumble coming from his throat.

Then he started barking violently, Walt wrapped the leash that held him around his hand, and tried to hold on to the angry dog, but Vincent was pulling him slowly to the brush that stood ten feet away from the fire.

"Walt what's going on?" Michael asked getting up and pulling Vincent back with Walt.

"I don't know," he explained, "he was just sleeping."

Vincent now growled more viciously, drool dripping from his jaw as he snapped furiously.

"Claire, maybe you should take Alex away for a little bit," Jack suggested.

Alex had woken up with the barking and had begun to cry adding to the growing hysteria.

"Yeah, come on Love, he's probably due for a change," Charlie agreed and helped Claire take the baby to their cave.

Vincent hadn't stopped snarling at the brush and now pulled against both Michael and Walt.

"Vincent!" Walt yelled at the dog, "Stop it!"

There was a quick snap and the leash broke off Vincent's collar. Michael and Walt were thrown back with the harness and landed on the ground. The dog bounded towards the jungle as the survivors moved out of his way.

Just before he reached the jungle, everyone looked up at the sound they heard. A quick rustling in the bushes like something was trying to make an escape.

"Vincent!" Walt cried for his pet as he jumped in the bushes.

For a moment silence filled the camp, everyone waited impatiently. Jack took a step closer to the jungle lining.

"Jack…" Kate reached for him, but she was interrupted.

A fierce growl ripped through the camp and the rustling of the small shrubbery could be heard, Vincent was attacking something. Deep recurring barks kept coming from the bushes as they shook more.

Everyone could only stand in horror and watch, their minds imaging the worst. They heard whatever stalked in the bushes run away with Vincent quickly crushing leaves as he bounded away after it. The sound got quieter until it wasn't heard anymore.

"Vincent?" Walt asked quietly.

A yelled pierced through the air, agonizing and painful, though it was over a mile away. Charlie and Claire quickly rounded the corner with Alex, "What the bloody hell was that?" Charlie asked.

"Was it Vincent?" Walt asked looking up at his father.

"That was definitely not Vincent," Michael replied.

"That sounded," Kate paused, "Human."

"But there's no one here but us," Charlie said quickly.

"What about the French woman?" Sayid voiced.

"That didn't sound like any old French lady," Sawyer said.

"Did anyone stay on the beach?" Jack asked.

"No, everyone came up here tonight," Boone explained.

The bushes rustled again and everyone froze. The shrubs swayed as something moved through them to the left.

"It's back," Shannon whispered almost in audible.

The rustling occurred louder this time, slowly it became faster.

"Whatever it is, it's coming right for us," Jack explained and moved back a few feet to just in front of Kate.

Everyone braced themselves as the crunching of leaves became faster and louder until it suddenly stopped.

Gently the bushes moved again and Vincent poked his blond coated head out from between two shrubs. He was carrying a piece of red cloth in his mouth.

Everyone sighed or laughed relieved, and Walt ran over calling his dog, which ran towards him.

"What are you doing, Vincent?" he asked.

"Now that was a big scare it was the damn dog the whole time," Sawyer said angrily lighting a cigarette.

"What did he go in there to chase though?" Jack asked.

Michael lost his smile, "Dad look," Walt called out to him. Michael quickly ran to where his son was sitting petting his dog, "Vincent has red stuff in his fur, is it blood?"

Jack and Kate walked over to where the dog lay down panting. Jack looked at the small arbitrarily crimson colored spots that covered some of Vincent's golden fur. He petted the spot and found that it was clumping the dog's short hair together.

"What is it man?" Michael asked not happy with the look that played on Jack's face.

"It's blood," he replied.

Walt's eyes widened, "Is Vincent going to be okay?"

"Vincent's going to be fine, it's not his blood. There's no cut or scrape anywhere near the blood," He explained bluntly, he looked up and met Kate's eyes.

"Then where did the blood come from?" Kate asked.

"Not where," Jack said cautiously as he picked the piece of material that was in Vincent's mouth off the ground, "Who."

"That was in Vincent's mouth when he came out," Walt explained.

"It looks like a country's coat of arms," Jack added examining the remainder of the shredded material.

"Jack," Kate paused, "I know who."

_

* * *

Uh oh, cliffhangerzilla lately, I'm sorry I'm being so mean about this, but I have to snip them up otherwise the chapters would be to long._

**Lindsay **_Hey thanks! I'm always glad to receive reviews, so make sure you keep up appearances. _

**Lostobsessivefreak **_Aww that's so nice, I didn't know that my story was that addicting. Maybe I need to develop a patch.  
Ethan: I already have mine! (Lifts up his shirt sleeve to reveal a Band-Aid on his shoulder)  
__Way to be Ethan! _

**Oreata  
**_Ethan: YOU ATE MY CORNCHIPS! (face turns bright red)  
__ETHAN DO THE HAPPY DANCE!  
__Ethan: (does happy dance) You're lucky (munches corn chips)_

**Evermore **_This cliffhanger game, plus the game that the survivors will be forced to play, the real question is, will they all survive?_

**Bucky **_Fluffiness reserved for about seven chapters down the road. _

**FanOfLOST **_  
(Door flings open, Ethan stumbles out) Hey look everyone Ethan came out of the closet…  
Ethan: I know how to kill someone 26 ways with a spoon! Show me respect.  
__Yes Ethan, but the question is…do you have a spoon?  
__Ethan: Son of a….  
Hmmm argument with Kate in it, but not to Jack, maybe to another person, who's name starts with a Sawyer… Crap I'm not good at this…_

**Leigh **_My rat stuck like smoke and my partner is an avid smoker so I was like hacking up a lung, and she didn't want to cut it so I was like "I'll get in there" and well… RIP Sawyer!_

**Standardblack **_Yeah I thought that was cute :) _

**Pink Pinker **_Lol I like cut the crap outta Sawyer and then we had to remove the digestive system and my partner couldn't do it and I was like "This is for putting the moves on Kate, ho!" and I like ripped it out lol. Lets just say that when I was done with him, he was an empty shell of a rat. I always wear my Jack shirt like once a week and my pal David hates Lost but loves me, but he likes to get me angry so he'll be like "Stupid jack, he's going to die" and I like fake cry and run down the hallway and he'll say come back and I'll scream so loud and embarrass him. But he's a good kid I make him take pictures of me in my Lost shirts lol_

**Rain1657 **_S'okay he kicks like a girl  
Ethan: Words hurt ya know!  
__Oh suck it up Princess  
__Ethan: (gasps)  
__What can I say, I don't like to be mean and just rip it out from underneath you, so I'll always give a far warning._

**Litgal **_Thanks I hope you like the upcoming chapters too, and I'll try to keep up the good work. _

**MegaWriter **_Aww thank you, I hope it continues to stay good and not bore the pants off anyone  
__Ethan: did someone say 'loosing of the Pants?'_

_**Next Chapter- **How does Kate know what's going on? And will the others believe her? No they won't, but you know it'll be fun to watch a 7 months pregnant Kate argue her point until she faints from exhaustion (Or close to it)… _


	24. Language Barriers

_Another short, but important chapter, and you guys are oh so lucky because I was SO not going to update today, but it's a snow day, well not snow day, more of a freezing rain/icy day. You know natural Canadian whether. _

Pangs of Guilt 

Chapter 24

The Language Barrier

"So you're telling me, that this island is already inhabited by people," Jack asked.

Vincent had finally calmed down and lay sleeping once again beside Walt. All the survivors had gathered around the fire as Kate explained the reoccurring dreams she'd had for the past five months.

"So these people, they actually live here," Sayid asked.

"Yeah, the islands is some country's military headquarters," she explained, "Every time I got a glimpse of them in the dreams, they were always wearing green army clothes, and this is the red patch they had around one of their arms," she added holding up the ripped fabric.

"That doesn't make since, wouldn't there be boats coming in and out of the island all the time?" Boone asked.

"It could be possible that whichever country found this island, has chosen to keep it a secret," Sayid suggested.

"What about other people?" Sawyer asked angrily, clearly not believing any of what Kate said, "If an island is discovered once, it's bound to be found again."

"Not if everyone that found it, they killed," Kate replied.

"Freckles," Sawyer began as he stood up and lit another cigarette, "this is the biggest load of horse sh.."

"Fine don't believe me!" Kate yelled as she stood up, "You guys think I'm insane, or having very lucid dreams because I'm pregnant. But the truth is, we know nothing about this island, we only live on a sixteenth of it. And you have not seen what they've done," she added tears peeking at her eyes.

"What do you mean, 'What they've done?'" Sayid asked after a long pause.

Kate sighed, "Basically," she paused, everyone looking at her, willing her to continue, "I've seen you all die," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" Claire asked surprised.

"I've seen you all die," Kate replied, "Well not really all of you, they do separate us," Kate corrected.

"That's horrible," Claire exclaimed.

"Love, it was only a dream," Charlie explained to her.

"No Charlie, dreams aren't just dreams, each one has a meaning behind it, they say if you have a dream more then three times, it'll happen in reality," she turned to Kate, "How often have you had these dreams?"

"More then once a night every time I go to sleep," Kate explained solemnly, "But they change, one aspect will change to see if the outcome is better. It's like if my mind is making me do different things in the dream so I can find a way to stop this."

"Have you?" Jack asked, "Found a way to stop it?"

"No, they always seem to end with me being shot, or stabbed or killed in some other brutal way," Kate replied, "All I can tell you is that after they come, they separate us by genders."

"What happens?" Shannon choked out.

"I don't think you…"

"No," she swallowed, "I want to know."

"Alright, it all depends which order were in," Kate began, "In the best case scenario, I'm last, Shannon you're first. You start to have an asthma attack and they take you into the jungle and I never see you again, so I don't know what happens to you," Kate swallowed, "They, umm shoot Sun point blank because she didn't answer her question in English. The translator tries to bug me but I hurt him, umm, he's about to shoot me in the stomach," she stopped tears flowing from her eyes.

"Kate, stop, we don't need to know anymore," Jack told her.

"Yes you guys do, because you don't believe me," she sniffed angrily and wiped tears from her cheek.

"Does Alex survive?" Claire asked holding him; he was asleep against her shoulder.

Kate merely shook her head, "Neither do I," Kate added, "But I never saw you get shot…"

Claire's eyes filled with tears. Everyone sat quietly and stared at the fire for some time.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm heading back to the beach," Sawyer explained as he got up.

"You want to walk back with those people out there?" Shannon asked.

"So because Freckles has a dream, automatically all this is going to happen? Sorry Sticks, I didn't surviving a damn plane crash so I could get shot by some military island idiots," he explained and started to walk away.

"I can prove it," Kate said quietly as she stared into the fire. Everyone once again gazed stunned at her.

Sawyer turned around slowly and sent her his trademark smirk, "Alright Freckles, prove it."

"Sun can speak English," she said blankly

_

* * *

Uh oh, that doesn't sound good to moi! I'll have to update soon…_

**Rain1657 **_Yeah Ethan sucks at kicking  
__Ethan: I hate you  
__But he makes a mean banana daiquiri  
__Ethan: Aww thank you!  
__It's almost worth the cost of keeping an Ethan in this time…  
__Yeah you got it right, about the dreams so you get a cookie (Rips one away from Ethan who just pulled a batch outta the oven)  
__Ethan: My Macadamia Surprise!  
__Lol But I cannot promise a quick update, but I'll try with all my might…_

**Smilez4eva **_Sorry I didn't update then, I think I was asleep when you reviewed lol_

**Evermore **_OMG here, (hands you a contract) for the rest of my stories' life you can be the owner of Sawyer! Sign the paper! For the love of God take him! But I'm sorry Ethan is mine  
Ethan: Shiggity! Where's my Pilates tape! I've looked everywhere…  
Did you check the VCR?...idiot_

**Oreata **_Lol can't wait to see how you react to what happens  
__Oh by the by, Ethan found out yesterday that he's allergic to corn chips, and after crying on his princess pillow for an hour I finally managed to get him to try popcorn and now he's addicted to that… (lol that happened to a friend of mine, except it wasn't corn chips it was a certain substance…) _

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_HEY! I'm a Canadian freak too, so you'd better watch it missy…  
__Ethan: Yeah, or will saddle up our Polar bears and cross the border  
__You'd never do that  
__Ethan: you're right, it takes to long and I'm off the hyperactive kidnapping psycho freak mode  
__Really what's your mode now?  
__Ethan: Labumba! (Starts to dance)  
__Right…_

**Bucky **_I'm in Canada, Eh?  
Ethan: Eh, Eh?  
__Eh, Eh, bee  
__Ethan: Ha you're funny  
I try…  
__Ethan: I got one! Eh, Bee CD puppies!  
__(shakes head)_

**Pink Pinker **_Hey don't knock it 'til you've tried it. My pal David is a heavy Wiccan (Like he's very into it) and it's giving him like the 6th sense and because I hang around with him so much. We've been inseparable since the 5th grade, and he's starting to rub off on me. It's annoying really. I told Lizzie about the game 'I never' and we're going to play it, except she's done so much crap I've never done, so I'm going to be like full up, so we ditched that idea and went with the Lost drinking game instead. We're going to drink every time Jack is a hero, every time Sawyer hit's on Kate, every time Kate gets all pensive and angry and says 'WHAT?" every time Shannon and Sayid are together, every time Locke as a knife, every time there's one of those eye close up things, and every time we see Boones eyebrows LMAO. Oh and yesterday she attacked some girl she didn't know it the mall because she saw a picture of Ian in her magazine and she took it (After asking if she could have it…) _

**Tatiana **_S'okay, lol I wanted to tell you that there's a park on the way to my sister from hell's city and it's called Tatiana park and I was like "Hey! I wish there was a park named after me!" I thought it was cool…_

**FanOfLOST **_She doesn't faint yet, but wait for it, in do time…  
__Ethan: (screws the screws outta the door) I'm back!  
__I KNEW YOU WERE A ROBOT!  
__Ethan: Damn I've been foiled again  
__Tin foiled robot man?  
__Ethan: This isn't funny…  
Lol the weirdo in the forest? Who said that there's not weirdoSSSS in the forest?__  
Ethan: Not me…  
Lol like that guy who runs around my neighbor hood flashing people (I'm not kidding, our police station sucks)  
__Ethan: That's because you're not on it  
Awww (huggles), wait you aren't trying to get fresh with me are you?  
__Ethan: Need i remind you I'm a robot?  
Oh yeah  
Ethan: Can I have some oil? I'm suppose to met the Tin Man at 2_

**Next Chapter- **Heed the Amazing Kates words you fools!  
Ethan: YEAH FOOLS!


	25. There's Voices In My Head, That Told Me ...

_Alight, so I was gonna update but then there was this spider on my ceiling in the basement. So of course me with the biggest case of Insectophobia had to kill the little SOB as soon as possible. So I climbed up on my computer chair and leaned up to smoosh him expect my computer chair slid and the side of my face came into contact with the desk of my desk. So now the one side of my face is bruised and slashed beyond belief. I could be compared to two-face. So that's my story and I'm sticking to it, not enjoy this new chapter  
__Ethan: Brought to you by the people at Spider-Be-Gone, so you won't have to stand and getting beaten by an inanimate object…_

Pang of Guilt 

Chapter 25

There's Voices In My Head, That Told Me I Would End Up Dead 

Everyone turned their eyes from Kate to Sun, who looked up in surprise.

"She can't speak English," Sawyer argued back, "Why would she have hidden that, that's stupid."

"She has her reasons," Kate added.

"Sun, can you speak English?" Jack asked.

Sun shifted her eyes quickly to her husband and then back to Jack, "Morugessumnida"

Jack looked over his shoulder back at Kate, and Sawyer who chortled, "Freckles she doesn't speak a word of English."

Kate stood up awkwardly, one hand under her large stomach, the other pushing herself up off the log. She walked over to Sun and sat before her, "Sun I know you don't want us to know, but this is really important, you have to let them know that you do speak English, because we're all in a lot of trouble," Kate pleaded.

Jin looked over worried; he walked over and sat beside Sun, who still didn't reply.

"Come on Kate," Jack said and helped her up, "It's getting pretty late, we can talk more about it tomorrow."

"What's there to talk about, nothing is going to happen, because she doesn't speak English," Sawyer expressed once again.

"What's going to happen?" Sun asked quietly, everyone once again froze. Jin sat beside her staring at her in amazement.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked her back.

"When are these men going to come?" Sun asked.

"I don't know, but they're going to come soon," Kate explained as she rubbed small circles around her stomach, "In my dreams I'm always around seven or eight months pregnant."

"What do we do?" Shannon asked.

"I think we should all stick together, everyone should move up to the caves," Jack explained.

"Oh yeah," Sawyer replied sarcastically, "We'll all just get our things now."

"No tomorrow," Jack explained.

"You want us to go back to the beach, with those men in the jungle?" Boone asked unbelievably.

"If you don't and you move everything up here now, they're going to know something's going on," Jack replied, "And everyone should move in partners."

Sawyer scoffed, "What is this? Kindergarten?"

"It's a good idea, that way no one will ever be alone," Jack answered, "Don't go anywhere without another person."

"What about Mr. Locke?" Walt asked as he looked up from petting Vincent.

Jack looked around and noticed that he didn't see him anywhere, "Where is Locke?"

"He went out in the woods about forty five minutes ago," Walt explained.

Jack sighed, "So much for partners," he cleared his throat, "I think we're all tired and we should talk more about this tomorrow," he suggested, "I'll walk you guys back down to the beach," he offered.

"I'll come along," Sayid said.

"Be careful," Claire said as they walked through the jungle into the darkness that awaited them.

* * *

A chilly artic wind wafted through the cave. Gently stirring the standard airplane blanket that covered Kate. She moaned as the frigid breeze blew against her face, it was unusually cool for May.

She moved slightly, adjusting herself before she started to fall back asleep, but something kept her from slumber. She felt an apparition, like it came in with the howling wind outside the camp.

She kept still, and opened her ears, letting them hear the many distinct sounds of the night, something she'd learn to do after being on the run. She could hear the vague sounds of the fire crackling and the noisy insects. Nothing out of the ordinary.

She opened her easy hesitantly, wondering if she should just go back to sleep. Placing her hands behind her to prop herself up, she managed to bring herself in a seating position.

She looked beside her and noticed that Jack wasn't in his usual spot. She thought nothing of it, he'd probably gone to check on someone, or keep watch of the fire. But he did just come back from walking to the caves and hour ago…

Looking at the cave once again she decided it would be best if she just went to sleep. She reached down and grabbed the blanket once again and pulled it over her bare legs, the skin on them now laced with goose bumps.

She was halted suddenly; an unrecognizable arm reached around her and held her back. Kate froze, her breathing almost stopped. She felt his face near the back of her head, he was so close she could hear him breathe.

"Don't move," he said in a lower voice, but it held so much fury.

She was about to say something, but lost her voice when she felt cold steel pressed against the skin on her throat.

"Don't talk either," he added, she could feel his breathe as he spoke. She sighed, she was growing tired of these dreams, why was she the only one plagued with them?

She brought her hand down and elbowed the man in the stomach, moving out of the way in time to only receive a shallow abrasion on the front of her shoulder. She winced and brought her hand up to the graze. Warm crimson blood covered her hand, she looked quizzically at it, she'd never bled before in her dreams.

Her eyes widened and she almost froze in spot, this wasn't a dream. This was really happening. These men had invaded the camp, Jack had been taken, she had been cut.

**

* * *

Evermore _You and Fluffy sound like me and Ethan  
__Ethan: Get away from me  
__Yeah we go everywhere together, in the grocery store and everything  
__Ethan: Don't touch me_**

**Pink Pinker **_Sorry but do to the contact, page 37, line 24 "Ethan belongs to the Shiggity" But if I may never fill out my Ethan duties you can have him.  
__Me and Lizzie played a drinking game for lost (relax we used diet cokes) and we drank when certain things happened, like whenever Shannon asked a question, or whenever Charlie mentioned he was in a band. Whenever someone was shirtless (Stupid Sawyer). And Lizzie laughed so hard when Sawyer called Kate 'sassafras' because she calls me that. That's like all she ever says. And then we both laughed when Locke came out of no where and started talking about his dead sister. The look on Sawyer and Kate's faces were priceless_

**FanofLOST **_Oh come on can't I kill one of them?  
__Ethan: (whispering evil things in my ear about who to kill)  
__Oh that's evil I like it… I mean of course I won't touch any of them…  
__PS it's been like a month or so, but my town is a total crack town (43 kids at my school got busted with the drugs (10 with cocaine)) so the police have more important things to be doing…_

**JasmineHR **_Aww thanks! It's only two weeks until I get my baby! Woo hoo I'ma going to take her to my sister from hell's city! Lol and get all the dirty glances from everyone! It's gonna be awesome!  
__Ethan: All of you stop with the stick DAMMIT!  
__Lol I can see it now __beautiful! Yeah Ethan (smack) where's my flippin' cupcake?_

**Smilez4eva **_Kate the psychic for a lil' bit ;) _

**Oreata **_Ethan: I'm tired of you (leaves)  
__Sorry he's been going though his terrible twos… Hey Ethan how'd you get those marks on your face?  
__Ethan: Kitty cat  
__Really? How with a cat  
__Ethan: I was singing him that song 'Love cats' by The Cure and I was at the part that goes 'into the sea, you an me,' and then I thought hey I got a cat and a sea so why not do that, well I found out why…_

_**Next Chapter- **Kate's all gone and done it now, she'd better get her ass in gear and think of a plan…_

_**Remember! **To visit my deviant art account and read my reviews for the new Lost shows! _


	26. The Master Plan

_Le sigh, sorry for not updating, got swamped at school with a book review, a history scrapbook, some art thing (who gives a crap about art?) and I get my baby in two days! Yuss I can't wait!_

Pangs of Guilt 

Chapter 26

The Master Plan

Before she could make a move, the man stood up once again and cocked a gun at her, "If you try that again, I will shoot you even though I have orders to take you alive," he hissed at her.

He led her out of the camp, if it could be called their camp anymore. Everything was in ruins; all the belongings had been pilfered through, the fire kicked out and the food thrown around.

The sun had just risen, coloring the sky a comforting pink color. Kate realized she wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next. Her mind ran in circles thinking of an escape, as she kept walking through the tall reeds.

As they continued to walk, Maverick's kicks became more intense. Kate placed a hand on her stomach comfortingly rubbing it.

The man led her to where the others were. Shannon stood first, shaking like a leaf, Sun next looking around furiously and Claire cradling Alex. Kate joined them in take a place between Claire and Sun.

There were two other men there, the one who had brought Kate, another man, and the one she had recognized immediately as the translator. They walked five feet away from the girls and begun to converse in a different language.

"How many of them have you seen?" Kate whispered, Sun gestured six with her hands and Kate nodded, "Shannon," she whispered.

Shannon turned her head around and looked frightened at Kate, "Shannon, listen to me," her voice incredibly low, "Run that way into the woods and run in a crescent back to the caves. I'll meet you there. In a while."

"I can't run all the way there," Shannon whispered back.

"Just run, keep running a fast as you can and hide once you get there," Kate demanded.

Shannon took off into the trees, the men so involved in conversation, they didn't notice.

"Claire when I tell you to, give me Alex," Kate told her, "Don't worry I promise you he'll be fine."

"I know I trust you," Claire replied shaking.

"When this guy comes over I'm going to kick him, then disarm him. Sun I'll give you the gun and Claire you give me Alex. I'm going to run to meet Shannon at the caves, and I'm betting at least one of these guys is going to follow me. You need to disarm the other, use the gun if you have to, just make sure you get the gun away from him, and make sure this guy is out too," Kate explained quickly, "They probably have rope in their bag, use it to tie them up if their unconscious, but make sure they're tied up good."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Claire asked.

"Go back to the beach," Kate told.

"The beach is where the other three soldiers went," Sun explained.

"Trust me, go to the beach."

The men broke and the translator marched toward them angrily, halting before Kate, "Where did the other one go?" he asked.

Kate took her fist and punched him in the face, he stumbled back a bit and reached his hand inside his coat, but Kate brought her foot up and kicked him in the groin, sending him to the ground.

She quickly reached inside his coat and grabbed the gun, knocking him out with it. The other men had now reached for their guns; Kate quickly tossed Sun the revolver, and snatched Alex carefully from Claire and bolted through the two-armed guards.

"Be careful Kate," Claire screamed.

Kate looked back as she heard gunshots go off behind her, she couldn't tell who they were from, but she prayed Sun knew how to use a weapon.

A bullet whizzed by her head and she realized she still had one gunman on her trail. She dashed as fast as a seven month pregnant woman could and dodged into the woods.

* * *

Jack's knees ached, digging into the sand as the early morning sun beat down on them. His hands were tied tightly behind his back, but all he could think about was Kate. She was out there fending off these men, he thought, at least he hoped.

Kate had been right all along. Jack wouldn't be lying if he had doubted her a little bit in his mind, but guessed Sawyer was really sorry now. He looked sideways; all the other men sat in the same position as him, even Walt. Vincent though, he hadn't been as lucky.

Seems the island inhabitants didn't have a soft spot for Labradors that attack one of their men. Jack looked the other way; Vincent lay huffing on his side. Jack didn't see what they had done to him, but by the way Walt stared out at the ocean and answered no one, it must have been bad.

He was getting sick and tired of being here doing nothing, what if Kate was hurt, what if… He stopped there, not wanting to even think it. An acrid taste rose in the back of his throat and he swallowed harshly.

The three men walked to in front of the line of survivors and cocked their army weapons.

Jack swallowed once again, this couldn't be how it ended, and not after all he'd been through, not like this here and now. He had to stay alive, if he didn't who would deliver his baby? If Kate was even…

A man walked in front of him and aimed the large gun at his head, Jack didn't know what to do, he couldn't really talk, they'd all been gagged.

Suddenly the man fell before him, straight down almost hitting Jack. Then the next man a few feet away fell, then the next. All three of them on the ground, lifeless so suddenly. Jack was the first to cautiously stand up; he looked over at the bodies and noticed they all had rather large objects protruding from their backs. He would've gone in for a closer look, but the man responsible came out of hiding.

Locke ran down to the beach and began to help everyone out of their would-be shackles.

"So this is where you were for the last twelve hours," Jack explained as he walked over to Vincent, checking the dog. The others began dealing with the bodies of the military men. No one seemed to upset about the deaths; everyone believed it would've been the same way with them, had Locke not been there.

"Let's just say I had a vision of my own," Locke replied.

"Is Vincent going to be okay?" Michael asked his hand on Walt's shoulder.

Jack smiled, "He'll be fine, he just twisted a paw," he replied.

"Really?" Walt asked, Jack began to shake his head, but rustling in the bushes interrupted him.

Locke stood ready; a knife in his hand, but Sun fell out, stumbling to the ground and was helped up by Jin immediately, then Claire walked out carefully.

"Claire!" Charlie yelled and ran to her, hugging her and holding her close to him, "Are you okay, Love?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she explained, "Though Sun and I had to kick some ass," she added smiling at Sun as Jin helped her up.

"Where's Shannon?" Sayid asked quickly approaching them.

Claire lost her smile, "She ran out into the jungle, but Kate said she'd meet her at the caves."

"Kate's still out there?" Jack asked not believing.

"You mean she's not here yet?" Claire asked, "She has Alex."

"Shh, everything will be fine, Love," Charlie promised.

"We have to go get them," Jack said marching towards the forest.

"Jack, wait a second," Locke suggested, "How many men did you girls get rid of?" Locke asked.

"Two," Claire replied, "We tied them to a tree, they're unconscious."

"That still leaves one man unaccounted for," Locke replied.

"One man ran into the woods after Kate," Sun said desolately, "He was armed."

"You can't go in there Jack," Locke told him.

"It's one guy!" Jack replied getting upset.

"One guy with a gun that might have over twenty bullets, enough to take us all out," Locke responded, "Besides how do you know that Kate needs your help? Maybe she foresaw all this."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Jack asked mournfully.

"Wait," Locke replied solemnly, "If she's not back in an hour, we'll go to the caves."

_

* * *

Oh jeez, got a lot this time, that's what I get for not updating…_

**Evermore **_Lol I'm so glad bio's over, now I have semi-easy classes.  
__Ethan: Her English teacher's favorite word is bombardment of HOMEWORK!  
__I brought Ethan to my Parenting class, but he threw my egg baby out the window…  
__Oh and I LOVE you're stories;) keep up the great work…_

**Lara Chubb of Deep Hollow **_S'okay doesn't hurt anymore, but I do have a hideous cold because we got like two feet of snow and I had to shovel everything by myself:( So I got sick.  
__Ethan: I'm not in this story…_

**Smilez4eva **_Don't worry I'm sure Kate's found a way outta this…_

**Whirlwind-2005 **_That's no excuse for not reviewing  
__Ethan: (points to door) Get out…  
__We're just kidding, we're both very grateful if you review when you can  
__Ethan: I wasn't kidding  
__You don't count.. _

**FanOfLOST **_Lol I made Locke go away in the last chapter, but really he was scheming on how to get the bad guys away!  
__Lol here they're called NA (narcotics anonymous) and I have no clue why Charlie would be in my crappy town…  
__Not only do we have a huge drug ring, we have the second highest teen pregnancy rate in Canada._

**Pink Pinker **_This Wednesday Lizzie couldn't come over because we had to go to a New York meeting. But this Friday she's coming home with me (and my baby) to watch this week's episode. And my sister from hell MSN'ed me and told me Evangeline was on this Canadian program so I all taped it. After me and Liz saw her on Ellen, I kept making the Tupperware sound and Lizzie can't do it, so I called her handicapped. And if you saw her on Ellen, the one guy had a duct tape wallet…Me and Lizzie both have those (Canadian's heart duct tape)_

**Liz Waller **_Sorry it was so late  
Ethan: Ha you got poked…_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Aww sorry 'bout the ankle, I've never broken a bone, but Lizzie's given me 2 black eyes in the five years I've known her, lol and I once ran into a wall and cracked my rib… (Hey I'm Canadian not much to do up here but partay with the polar bears)  
__Thanks for the nice comments, I've been working my ass off on the other story, it's up to a whopping 51 pages, and its sooo good (I think)  
__I'm going to University here, I'd like to tell you for what subject but my friggin crack addict counselor will not get back to me. I keep making appointments and she keeps canceling them so…_

**Oreata **_Hmm how about a pogo stick?_

**Tatiana **_Oh you want action, wait until the next chapter, a jolt a minute…_

**Standardblack **_Locke saved Jack, and Kate saved the girls… But what about Shannon? Don't let anything happen to Shannon, I mean she just got to make out with Sayid which is totally not fair (Kate and Jack should've made out first…) _

**MusicMonkey88 **_Psychics are awesome, my friends a clairvoyant_

**Rain1657 **_LMAO waddle, I love it. Hmm, well Kate's still in the jungle With Alex and Shannon (I mean could I pick 3 more helpless characters?) unless I picked Vincent…_

**Litgal **_Thanks I'll try to keep up the good work…_

**Megawriter **_Sorry if it was short, but I think I made a big update on the other story, besides the longer the chapters, the less time I have to write more…_

**Lostobsessivefreak **_Are you sure I won't do that? I mean Kate is seven months pregnant and running with a baby in the bowels of the jungle. I mean she should just wear a target sign on her back… _

**Freckles-101 **_Oh yeah I went ass crazy on that spider I was like "feel my pain!" __  
Ethan: Then I came in and used my robotic optic beams to blast that Mofo into dust…  
__His ashes were spread in my toilet…_

**Itsrikkig **_Thanks for the sorries, and I'm sorry that I didn't update for a while, hopefully you liked this chapter…_

**JasmineHR **_  
Ethan: Quit it. Quit it! Quit It! QUIT IT! (grabs stick and breaks it)  
__Oh you've gone and done it now, Ethan's pissed.  
__Ethan: I just…ah (sobs) I have to go and do Pilates… _

_**Next Chapter- **Did Shannon make it to the cave? Did Kate make it back? Is Alex okay? How is Jack taking it all? And what if Kate….has the baby now! (Just kidding 'bout the last one…) _


	27. Have a Sit Down

_Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I got my baby! Lol I named her  
Maverick Azrael Naolin, and she cries way too much. But I'm glad she's only a computer baby  
Ethan: OMG I'm a DADDY!  
__No you're not, they just won't give me a real baby because who in their right mind would give me a child?  
__Ethan: I'm a DADDY!  
__NO If anyone's the daddy its Jack (smiles largely)  
__Ethan: Just 'cause you write it don't make it true  
Really?  
(Suddenly Ethan is falling off a cliff in a small lake)  
__Ethan: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh (splosh)  
See I guess that solves that problem!_

Pang of Guilt 

Chapter 27

Have A Sit Down

Kate cradled Alex as she ran, his head tucked just below her injured shoulder. She looked down at him and he beamed at her. _At least he's not crying_, she thought as she ducked her head to avoid a low branch of a tree.

To her surprise she was doing better then her chaser, apparently he hadn't been used to the terrain of the island. She slowed down with Alex as she approached the caves. She looked around to see any sign of Shannon, but there was none to be found.

Amidst the chaos of all their belongings scattered everywhere, she found a tiny bag of the medicine Sun had given to Shannon. She quickly pocketed it and ran through some of the wreckage.

She ran by Alex's crib, which had been smashed, and around the water spring which was now littered with garbage. Shannon called out to her from a small hollow in the ground by the spring.

Kate ran over to her, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I….think….so," Shannon said through wheezes.

"Okay, breath through your nose, Shannon," Kate demanded, "I found this, I don't know how you use it, but it'll help you," Kate explained handing her the medicine.

"…Thanks…" Shannon gasped as she grasped the bag.

"But you're not done yet," Kate added.

"What?" Shannon asked finally composing herself.

"You need to go to the beach now," Kate told her, "You need to run as fast as you can and you need to take Alex. It should only be a five minute run."

"But what about you?" Shannon asked.

"There's still one more gunman, I'll distract him while you run," Kate explained.

"Kate you can't," Shannon cried as she accepted the baby.

"Neither can you, so looks like I'm going to have to do it," Kate answered.

"But you're pregnant," Shannon replied.

"Shannon, I'll be fine, I promise," Kate responded.

"Look at your shoulder, it's already bleeding," Shannon retorted.

Kate looked over at the blood slowly leaking from her shoulder still, she had forgotten entirely about the injury, "That's from something different," she added while shaking her head, "Now go, he'll catch up soon."

Shannon hesitantly ran from the caves and Kate watched until she was no longer in view with Alex. She gently pushed herself down in the hollow, she had nothing to do now but wait.

* * *

He remembered walking through the jungle chatting with Sayid about his opinions on Kate's dreams. They walked quietly up to camp in the bitter wind, a little odd for that time of year.

He remembered going to sleep with Kate beside him, tossing and turning because sleep just wouldn't come. He'd stayed up and talked with her, about the dreams, about the people, about what would happen in two months.

He remembered everything so lucidly, up until when he left the cave because of a strange noise outside. He's been hit in the face; he knew that for sure because there was definitely some bruising occurring. What he didn't know was, with what? By who? Why?

He sat on the sand staring into the lush foliage that blocked out any view more then three feet into the trees. He sat idly not moving an inch, and he wouldn't until Kate came out of that jungle, with that half smile forced on her face.

"Jack," someone said to him, he contemplated turning away from the trees for a moment, "Jack," the voice said again.

He sighed and looked over to see Charlie and Claire sitting beside him, "That bruise looks pretty bad," Charlie commented.

"It's fine," Jack said, and turned back to the trees.

"Jack…" Claire started but rustling was heard and Shannon wheezed onto the beach, holding the baby close to her. Sayid started to run over but Boone zipped pass him.

"Oh my God, Shan!" Boone screamed and ran towards her, lifting her crumpling body up before she collapsed, "Shan are you okay?"

"I…Think…. I…Could.. Use…. A.. bit…Of….This," she explained holding up the medicine.

Boone helped her over to where Claire and Charlie sat, Shannon held out her arms, holding the baby.

"Alex," Claire cried, tears ran from her eyes, she took him from Shannon and she and Boone took a spot beside Claire, "How did you end up with him?" Claire asked, "Kate was supposed to have him."

"Kate did, but there was still one hunter guy following her, so she sent me with the baby, she's at the caves."

"We have to go help her," Jack said, "She can't take him down alone."

"She took down that other guy on her own," Claire added, "Alex is bleeding," she suddenly cried, placing her finger in the tiny pool of blood on Alex's forehead.

Shannon looked over, "No that's from Kate," she enlightened and used her sweater sleeve to wipe it away.

"What!" Jack asked.

"She had a cut on her shoulder," Shannon explained, "She said it was from something else."

Jack sighed angrily and got up marching towards the trails.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked him.

"To go get Kate from the caves," he said angrily.

"Don't bother," an aching voice came from behind him, Jack turned around and saw Kate leaning against a tree at the edge of the beach, her other arm wrapped around her stomach. Her shoulder was bleeding more profusely now, and the blood had made its way to the top of her tank, staining it a mahogany color.

Jack ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her, "You're…"

"I'm fine," she interrupted him as he pulled away.

He felt something wet against his shirt and looked down, noticing the blood, which had now stained his shirt as well, "Kate, you're not fine," he added sternly.

"Jack, I'm fine," she replied.

"You need to stop the bleeding," he scolded as he helped her onto the beach.

Claire took the small blanket that was wrapped around Alex, and tossed it to Jack. He placed the blanket on top of her cut, "What happened to the other guy?" he asked.

"I tied him up at the caves. Jack, really I'm…" She began but fell into him, he caught her by the elbows and she looked up at him weakly, "Maybe I need to sit down," she replied.

"That's a good idea," he answered, and helped her into the sand and sat beside her, holding the blanket to her shoulder.

"Jack," Locke called as he approached them, "Is she okay?" he asked when he finally met the spot.

Jack was going to ask why he didn't ask Kate but he turned to see she'd fallen asleep against his shoulder, "Yeah she's fine, she probably needs stitches though," Jack replied.

"The caves are in a mess," Shannon interrupted, "All the medical supplies have been kicked around or stolen."

"We'll try and help you scavenge what you can," Locke explained, "But Boone, Sayid and I are going to deal with the remanding two men."

Jack nodded, "I still think it's a good idea we live at the caves, it's much easier to keep track of people that way."

"I don't mind the cave," Shannon announced, "It'd be less stressful hiking there and back," she added.

"We'll all go back to the caves in a few minutes," Jack explained to the other survivors, "Right now I think we could all us a…"

"A sit down?" Charlie asked.

"Exactly," Jack replied.

**

* * *

Smiles4eva _Those guy would be the military of the country that owns the island. They're evil._**

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Nuh uh because I didn't BREAK it, I CRACKED it! Lol congrates on your ten buckaroos. My pal Lizzie one 2 bucks because she said Charlie was gonna shoot Ethan and I said Kate was… I talked to my counselor and it turns out I'm probably gonna go to Toronto, which is good because I heart Toronto  
__Ethan: Me too, I mean the CN tower is just awesome!  
__Little to much enthusiasm there Ethan… PS (whispering) I'll share a little secret with you (Ethan walks over and joins the little whispering group) Shannon and Sayid are gonna get together in this…Why? Because I like Sayid and I like Shannon so why not…_

**Oreata **_Lol I've decided that I want Ethan to become one of those Beast Wars things. You know the animals that turn into robots…(see contest details below) _

**Andraste Tree **_Aww I'm sorry you were in the hospital, but hospitals have doctors and most doctors are sexy plexi! Lol I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but maybe this will quench your Lost fanfic thirst (so you don't get dehydration again) _

**Gowland **_Thanks, I try to write as if I were there, but sadly I'm not on a nice warm island, instead stuck in a cold dank basement… _

**Lara Chubb of Deep Hollow **_Yeah I know I had to have Locke save everyone, because….Well because he's Locke!_

**Lostobsessivefreak **_Awww good I'm glad you could take a break from all the homework  
Ethan (in sinister voice): All work and no play…  
__Alright that was just downright freaky, never do that again…  
__Ethan: Then let me see the baby  
__JUST BECAUSE IT'S ROBOTIC DOESN'T MEAN IT'S YOURS!  
__Ethan: Fine just let me see the baby…_

**Tatiana **_OMG CALCULUS GIRL! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! I'll pray for you  
__Ethan: Me too _

**Standardblack **_OMG YUSS! (gives you a high five) You're my hero! Everyone I know was like "I like that Shannon and Sayid made out" and I was like "NO WHERE'S JACK AND KATE?"  
And thanks for updating Bitten (Whenever you do) Lol because I Heart it!_

**Lindsay **_Be glad because Ethan has just started out a Rehab program...Ethan?__  
Ethan: Yes now you can get your patented Shiggity patch, it gives you the intoxicants one of her stories would. (Hold up a kids Band-Aid with colorful designs)  
But Ethan that looks like a Band-Aid  
Ethan: That's the beauty of it, you put this little humdinger on your arm and it looks like you just hurt yourself, and no one has to know your addicted to stupid Shiggity's stories…  
__A DAGGER IN MY HEART ETHAN! _

**FanOfLOST **_YOU DON'T LOVE SHANNON! BUT WHO ELSE COULD MIMIC BOTH PIGGY FROM LOTF AND PARIS HILTON! Kate's fine and so is Jack, the only deaths that occur are red shirt evil military men and I say good riddance.  
__Yep NA, very nice. And they go out of the way to teach a parenting program that makes you look at the realities of teen pregnancy. LMAO the doll cries and it sounds like Jim Carry in 'dumb and dumber' when he's in the car and he's like "You wanna hear the world's most annoying sound? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yeah exactly like that! And it cries ever 3 hours…_

**Rain1657 **_But I cut out how Kate tied up the guy because I was more focused on the reunion. And believe me you'll like the next chapters (the next chapter is slow) but chapter 28 is BOOMING with excitement!_

**Jessa **_Wowie that is the longest review I have ever received. It's awesome you're from Australia, I'm like the furthest away from you possible, living in Canada. Anyways now on to answering your bombardment of questions (I love to answer questions:))  
__The Korean people are not in this much because I haven't really focused on them, why I'm not quite sure, the same with Hurley. I just can't find a way to write 14 people into one fic.  
__Ethan is a bad bad man who kidnaps Claire and kills Scott (or Steve I forget which one)  
Scott and Steve are just background characters  
I made Ethan nice because everyone hated him and I was like "That's mean some one has to love the poor guy!"  
I make them dance because it's my story and I have the power to make them dance (Besides the stories sad at moments)  
__Only Sun the wife can speak English so far  
__Aww I like Shannon, I mean you have to have a snotty girl on the island, otherwise there would be no female character to hate.  
__I love Sayid, he's been so giggly in the recent episodes, you can't help but love him!  
__Anyways I'm glad you like the story_

**JasmineHR **_Yeah I was like smiling picturing the cuteness of Jack sitting in the sand staring into the trees like a mad man…  
__Ethan: YUSS! Friends! Pillow fights!  
Sawyer: GIVE ME MY ICECREAM!  
__Ethan: HA HA HA NO!_

**Pink Pinker **_TEAR I missed the beginning because I was at an Art meeting (We're going to New York!) anyways so I all missed the beginning of it even though I taped it. I got the part where Jin is looking at the watch. So I never saw Sun slap Michael. But I did tape the interview with Evangeline! So It's kinda a win-win situation! And I started swearing at the TV when it showed the ending and everyone was like kissy-kissy lovey-lovey except Jack and Kate! That's Like the SECOND TIME THAT'S HAPPENED! The first in Homecoming when everyone got some Love save for Jack and Kate! I like grabbed a pillow and swore into it…_

**Freckles-101 **_Maverick!  
__Maverick: Beep  
__Ethan: That's my Niece!  
__She's not your niece!  
__Ethan: PWEASE!  
__Fine.  
__Ethan: (picks up baby and runs around playing airplane with it)  
__Lol I'd suggest some Raid for your brain, or just read this chapter…_

**Itsrikkig **_No one really saved anyone save for Locke who just likes to throw sharp objects at stationary targets _

**MusicMonkey88 **_It's what I do, hoped you liked the update. _

**Whirlwind-2005 **_Yeah poor Sayid hiding his head over heels feelings for Shannon…. What's that do I sense another child? Kate knows the terrain better then the army man because he isn't used to the island and she has spent the past year on the isle. Kate told Shannon to go to the cave because she knew she'd lure the other man there and kick his ass. Plus the people at the beach still hadn't been killed…_

_  
Ethan: Next time, on Pangs of Guilt _

Jack: Pretzels, potatoes and mustard?

_Charlie: Sorry about all the bloody noise_

Alex: WAHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Kate: We can baby-sit him…_


	28. Penny For Your Thoughts

_This is a very short chapter, but there is reason to that, the next chapter is very long and very important so you all can just wait!  
__Ethan: and cram it  
__(smacks Ethan) Be nice  
__Ethan: sorry…_

Pangs of Guilt

Chapter 28 

Penny For Your Thoughts

The fire seemed brighter this night then usual. The way it tangoed with the dark colors of the jungle always brought you into a trance. The firewood cracked and embers flew out and died in the gentle night sky. Never making it high enough to become a star.

Jack walked up behind her and draped an airplane blanket over her shoulders. She turned away from the fire and smiled at him as he sat down beside her, pulling the cover tighter over her shoulders.

It had been a month since they'd be attacked, with no casualties on their side. She really didn't know what happened to the six army men, but Locke had explained to everyone that one had gotten away before he could 'deal' with him. So everyone's senses were heightened.

Jack hadn't let her out of his sight since, which was comforting, though she thought anyone else would've found it annoying. She felt relieved knowing that Jack was always no more then ten feet away from her at anytime. This was partially do to the man still running around out there somewhere, but it was mostly do to the fact that Kate looked like she was going to explode.

She was eight months pregnant and could barely even move anymore. She made it to the fruit trees some days, but other days the hike was to strenuous and Charlie opted to go instead of her, if she'd watch Alex.

Now she was sitting beside Jack watching the fire with him, since it was his night and he practically insisted Kate accompany him, if she wasn't too tired. She looked away from him and back into the fire.

After a few moments of endless silence Jack asked, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Kate smiled and looked back at him, "Nothing important really, just thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Jack asked, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but it'll be an awfully long night if we sit in silence."

She laughed quietly, "All kinds of things from, 'Are we going to get off this island?' To pretzels, potatoes and mustard."

Jack laughed loudly, "Pretzels, potatoes and mustard?"

"Cravings," Kate added, "I want to throw a lot of mustard and a lot of potatoes in a blender and dip pretzels in the results."

"Any chance you can muster up a craving for something more available and less gross?" he asked slipping an arm around her.

"Nothing is less gross then bananas," She replied leaning her head on his shoulder.

They were interrupted by screaming, but neither were concerned with it, it was the screaming they'd heard for the last two days. Alex had begun to sprout his first tooth which was apparently an extremely drawn out and painful process.

The six-month-old screamed all day long until he fell asleep, the only solace they had, was giving him something to rub his gums against, but so far nothing had been found.

Kate suddenly laughed, "What?" Jack asked.

"He woke up Maverick," she explained, "She'll never get to sleep now." She added as Jack placed his hand on her stomach at the onslaught of kicks.

"We should go see if Charlie and Claire need help with Alex," Jack suggested, "We have to stay up all night anyways."

Kate nodded in agreement. Jack stood up first then reached down and helped Kate into a sturdy standing position; they walked slowly towards the cave of the crying infant. They knew everyone else in the camp was upset about their loss of sleep, but everyone was kind enough not to say anything.

"Hi guys," Jack greeted as they walked into the cave.

"Hello Jack, sorry about all the bloody noise," Charlie apologized as he paced back and fourth bouncing Alex up and down.

"I can't find his bottle," Claire explained as she rummaged through all the babies items at the side of the cave.

"You guys look like you could us a little break," Kate explained, "Jack and I can take Alex for the night," She offered.

"I don't want to put you guys out," Claire explained.

"It's not problem at all," Kate, answered, "Jack and I have to watch the fire anyways, it's further away from the caves so no one will hear the crying as much. And we could use the practice."

Claire smiled, "Okay, but if you tire of him, just bring him back here, and wake us up," she handed them a bag with one bottle, some clean cloth diapers, a spoon and some premushed bananas.

"Wake us up out of our lovely dream-filled sleep," Charlie added as he handed the screaming baby to Jack.

**

* * *

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 _Hmmm Kate should have her baby fairly soon, it all depends how much I can stretch out the chapters. The island invaders are gone…  
__Ethan: For now…_**

**October Sky **_AKA Evermore, I hope you can wait this time, because the next chapter is MUNDO! Lol PS, love you story and I can't wait for you to update!_

**Tatiana **_No you're right they are safe until I write another chapter. Lol but mostly it's focused on Jack and Kate now. _

**Pink Pinker **_Yeah I was so angry at Sawyer and I screamed "Someone tell him to shut the hell up!" and like right after Jack was like "SHUT UP SAWYER!" and I was like (swoon!) But that's what they want us to do, so they can kill of Jack. If they do I swear, I'm stopping writing and only writing hate mail!_

**Eliza4892 **_Yeah I skipped the cleaning of the caves chapter because basically nothing came out of what I wrote. Lol believe me their all say for a while_

**Lostobsessivefreak **_There are more military guys but it's way way way way in the so far that I can't even think about writing it now (Although I just wrote the one of the most important chapters in the entire book I mean story lol) I didn't write how Kate managed to get that one inept guard but I'm sure it was good (I'm guessing she set up a trap) like a rope one, there's always one of those…  
__Ethan (sticks out his tongue) Jasmine my new friend gave Sawyer his precious ice cream so ninner ninner ninner _

**Laurenasburfa **_I'm glad you like my story, it's not going to stop anytime soon so be glad for that.  
__Ethan is in fact a robit, but he's not evil anymore (seems someone just switched his controls to diabolical instead of setting them on prancy).  
__Lol I've never seen LOTR (any one of the movies) So sadly I have no clue what you're talking about  
__Ethan: you need to get out more Shiggity  
__Yeah well, cram it up your cramhole…_

**ABC **_Glad you like the story. Sadly I've never seen Top Gun, like LOTR, and any of the Matrix, and a couple other important movies lol. But, BUT I have seen Maverick lol. _

**Rain1657 **_I'm glad you like the story so much, And I try to keep all the characters in their true form, well save for Shannon, I gave that girl an emotional make-over. There's a lot of her coming up, a lil' bit o' something something with Sayid perhaps…  
__Ethan: For the love of God make sure they're careful, the last thing the island needs is another baby…  
__I thought you liked babies?_

**Standardblack **_The baby's fine, totally fine. Nothing wrong with it. And be glad you don't have to worry much more. (they'll be parents in no time and have double the work to do)…  
__Ethan: I think she just gave you a clue…_

**Freckles-101 **_Lol Pregnant ladies are scary their all panicky and hyper and get angry to easily. She probably just went like biatchcakes on his ass and like flung him into the waterfall…_

**Jackluver928 **_Actually I had to give my baby back, but I'd like to think I was in more of a Claire situation, where they both helped out, but the real daddy is nowhere to be found.  
__Ethan: I was Unkie Ethan tear_

**Smilez4eva **_It's called baby think it over, it's used in parenting programs. It cries randomly and looks like a real baby. Lol it's supposed to teach me not to be a teen mother._

**Andraste Tree **_Lol that's okay (if you have your computer by your bed) everytime I stay home sick from school I always end up writing or reading fanfic.  
__I'm glad you got a semi-good looking doctor, I always seem to get the stupid old ones  
__Ethan: Thanks for the maid outfit, maybe I can make it so Scott or Steve can help you get better  
__Scott: Steve's dead  
__Steve: Dude, I'm not dead you are.  
__Ethan: It hurts my brain!_

**Oreata **_I hope this chapter was good to ya!_

**JasmineHR **_Kate's fine, you see by the powers given to me by my father Chronis, I can magically skip through the time of the story. See so now it's a month later. __  
(ice cream hit me in the face) AHHHHH OMG DON'T YOU KNOW I'M LACTOSE INTOLERANT!  
__Ethan: Ha ha she's gonna die!  
__Sawyer: MY ICE CREAM!  
__Shannon: I'm TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!  
__Boone: SCREAMING IS FUN!  
__Alex (cries)  
__Charlie: Bloody perfect, in your midnight fiascos you've managed to wake up the baby  
__Claire: You lot should be ashamed of yourself the way you carry on is like… OMG is that peanut buttah?  
__Jack (yelling from upstairs) We're trying to get freaknastay up here!  
__Everyone in the kitchen: Sorry!  
__Welcome to my world, wipe your shoes before you come in ;) _

**FanOfLOST **_They're gone for so long, you guys will seriously forget about then I'll bring it up again and you'll be like OMG I remember those idiots. _

**Whilrwind-2005 **_I wasn't but it's not going to happen until the soldiers come back which isn't going to happen for awhile either. OMG you won't believe the stunt I pulled. You guys are gonna be like "OMG, OMG OMG I NEVER thought you'd do that" and I'll be all "You have no idea" lol so believe me, it's like a heart attack shocker!_

**Skater **_Thanks, I update pretty often so keep checkin' back_

_**Ethan**: Next on Pangs Of Guilt, the something happens and then you guys will review and be like "OMG, OMG Shiggity update now or :insert death threat:" Then after that Shiggity tells me in ten or so chapters, another big jolt comes that no one is expecting. _

_**PS Y'ALL **When I finally do put in Shayid Jr I need a name for them, I don't know what gender the baby is going to be (I was leaning more towards girl because Shannon seems more dominant) So if you wanna tell me what you want it to be, and the name, also (I'm not promising anything so **DO NOT ASK WHEN IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!** Lol what you want Charlie and Claire's second child to be named but once again **THESE BIRTHS OF SS AND CC ARE NOT HAPPENING FOR MONTHS AND MONTHS SO DON'T BE ASKIN'! **_

_Ethan: Yeah or I get to attack! _


	29. The Waiting Game

_You guys are so lucky that Wendy's is trying to kill me. Seriously they like didn't cook my meal all the way yesterday or something so I've got food poisoning or something!  
__Ethan: Ha ha robots don't get food poisoning, ninner ninner ninner  
__Sawyer: This is why I only eat mocha swirl ice cream.  
__Really because the label on that says you were supposed to throw it out in December.  
__Sawyer: (gazes at best before label) Son of a... It's that Damn boar  
__(Ethan and boar are sitting at a round table playing poker with Boone)  
__Ethan: Hey, do I make fun of your friends?  
__Boone: Do you have any queens  
__Ethan: This is poker  
__Boar: (snorts)  
__Boone: Oh okay, do you have any 7's?  
__Ethan: (sigh) This is poker!  
__Boone: Oh I get it, sorry…Do you have any Jack's  
__Kate: I've got a Jack  
__All reviewers: awww  
__Sawyer: (pushes Shiggity outta the way to the bathroom) This ain't gonna be nice  
__NOOOOO (furiously bangs on door) WHY? (grabs closest bucket and commences project emptying of the stomach)  
__Ethan: Noooo my KFC 12 pack? WHY!_

Pangs Of Guilt

Chapter 29

The Waiting Game (Don't know if I used that title yet)

Jack adjusted Alex as they began to walk from the cave, "Look what we have to look forward to," He said jokingly when they were far from the caves.

"Jack," Kate stopped walking, placing a hand on her stomach.

Jack continued but stopped walking after a few steps, "I was only joking Kate," he said.

"Not that," she winced as she began to crouch down, "the baby," she explained.

"What!" Jack asked as he ran to her, holding the crying Alex in one hand, and steadying her with the other, "What's happening with the baby?" he questioned again

"What?" Kate asked, Alex was now screaming higher, she couldn't even hear Jack and he was right beside her.

Jack reached into the bag Claire had given him and pulled out a spoon and placed it in Alex's mouth. He immediately stopped crying and began profusely chewing on the soothing metal with his gums, "What's wrong with the baby?"

"I don't know I just," She was stopped by the sound of water dripping on to the leaves they stood on.

"What's that?" Jack asked but realized her already knew.

"I don't know, but whatever it was," Kate stopped talking as a wave of pain shot through her. She gripped Jack's arm hard as tears peaked her eyes.

"Kate," Jack swallowed as he looked to the ground below her, "Your water broke."

"What!" She asked him, looking straight into his eyes, startled by the fear she saw looking back.

"Your water broke," he said again.

"I thought it was supposed to break when I had the baby," Kate asked nervously.

"You are having the baby," Jack replied.

"I thought babies were born at nine months," she whispered, tears perking at her eyes again.

Jack swallowed hard, "They are, Kate," he answered, "She's just going to be a little bit premature, that's all," Jack comforted.

Kate grabbed his arm again, "Let's back to the cave," Jack explained.

"What about Alex?" Kate asked.

Jack had forgotten about Alex who now lay asleep in his arm, still sucking on the spoon, "Will you be okay if I run him back to Charlie and Claire?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Kate nodded.

"Are you sure, because I won't leave if you aren't," he explained.

"I'll be fine, you won't be gone that long," Kate reassured.

"Okay," Jack nodded and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, "I won't be more then five minutes, then we'll wobble back to the cave," Jack explained. "Try to walk if the pain is to much, it should help," He placed a hand to her stomach, "see you soon."

* * *

Jack ran as fast as he could while carrying Alex, he bounded into Charlie and Claire's cave, dismayed to find them asleep. He walked inside and quietly whispered, "Charlie!" but the man did not stir from his sleep.

He sighed and walked over to him, shaking him gently out of sleep, Charlie let out a groan, "What?"

"Here, you have to take Alex," Jack explained handing him to Charlie.

"Why? Hey he's not crying," Charlie noticed.

"I know, I let him teeth off of a spoon," Jack explained, "I have to go."

Charlie sensed the seriousness in Jack's voice, "What's going on?"

"Kate's having the baby," he explained.

"What!" Charlie almost yelled, Claire jumped out of sleep from beside him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Kate's having her baby," Charlie explained.

"But she's only eight months," Claire cried.

"I know," Jack, sighed, "I have to get back to her."

"I'll come too, she was there for me," Claire offered and she got out from under her covers and grabbed a sweater, "I'll be back Charlie, just take care of Alex."

Charlie yawned, "Alright Love."

Jack and Claire began to trek back to the spot he'd left Kate. Neither said a word, until Claire broke the silence, "She's going to be okay, right?" she asked skeptically.

Jack didn't slow down his pace, or look up to Claire, "Who Kate or the baby, because as of now, I'm not sure about either. There's a good percent that the baby won't survive."

"Jack, I don't mean to put any additional stress on you, but you're the only one on this island who can deliver the baby. Even if it is yours and premature," Claire explained.

Jack kept walking, "In medical school they teach you everything, in becoming a surgeon they teach you more, becoming a specialized surgeon you basically know all there is about being a doctor. But they don't teach you how to help someone that means the most to you. Claire, I'm afraid to do anything to her, because I know the odds of…"

"Then forget the odds Jack," Claire suggested, "forget the written numbers and take a chance. I know you did with Kate, just do it again, just focus on Kate."

Jack stopped suddenly and Claire stopped behind him, he turned around, "I never thought of it that way Claire," he said truthfully.

"Well consider it thank you advice for delivering Alex," Claire added.

"We'd better get to Kate," Jack suggested and began to walk again.

* * *

Kate paced slowly back and forth in the area Jack had left her, she thought about many things to keep her mind off of the contractions. But nothing seemed to work; she always came back to the thought that their baby was in danger.

Kate stopped walking as a thought entered her mind, she was alone again, just like on the trail two months ago, just like when she'd needed some time away eight months ago.

Pain shot through her, the contractions were coming closer together now, about three minutes apart she guessed. She painfully walked through the throbbing and began to worry about the next.

When it stopped she toddled around again, counting the seconds until the next contraction, but began to become tired, her legs felt like jelly, she was becoming short of breath. Defeated Kate finally leaned against the tree, but she didn't sit down because if she did, she knew she wouldn't be able to get back up.

A contraction wound through her, she stopped counting, one hundred and seventy nine seconds. Almost three minutes. She wished she knew the right breathing to use, or that they weren't on and island! Right now that thought was infuriating her, which was adding to the pain.

Little black spots danced around her vision, _oh no you don't!_ She thought, _you're not going to pass out again! You do it at least once a week, and you wonder why people are always asking if you're okay!_ Yelling at herself didn't help much; the little orbs still swirled like drops of water onto a hot pan.

"Kate!" Jack yelled, he was still yards away, but his voice echoed through the dark wilderness.

"I'm still here," Kate, screamed back, her hand on her stomach to protect her baby from the invisible forced of fate.

After much rustling Jack and Claire appeared, "Anything change?" Jack asked as he ran up to her, immediately taking her hand within his as if she could transfer all her pain into him.

"I've been counting between contractions," Kate excruciatingly said, "There about three minutes apart."

Jack froze, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Kate nodded, "positive, why?"

Jack shook his head, "Nothing, We should get you back to the cave though, try and get you relaxed and comfortable," he paused, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, but I was running short of breath," Kate explained gripping his hand.

"Okay," Jack nodded, "Okay, Claire and I will help you back to our cave. Claire can you go to that side of her?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Claire replied and draped Kate's arms around her shoulder, Jack did the same.

* * *

In fifteen minutes and five more contractions, they were back to the cave. Claire helped Kate lean back against the wall, which they had padded with pillows, while Jack frantically searched through the dwindling medical supplies they had.

"I'm sorry Kate, I should've had this ready," he apologized pulling out the needed materials.

She smiled, "Apologizing will get you nowhere Dr. Sheppard," she replied.

"Just get ready for you're next contraction," Jack answered smiling.

"I've been doing this for about forty-five minutes I think I should know when…" She paused and grabbed Claire's hand, squeezing it as another contraction broke through her.

Claire smiled, "I take it you don't mind my being here then," she asked.

"No," Kate gasped, "besides, I don't think Jack can hold my hand from where he'll be seated."

"Kate, I'm going to check you now," he explained, "to see how far you're dilated."

"Okay," Kate nodded.

"Kate," Jack sighed.

"What?" Kate asked concerned.

"You're about four centimeters," Jack explained.

"What!" Kate exclaimed, "Now what do we do?" she asked as Jack replaced the blanket.

"We wait," he explained.

_

* * *

HOW MANY OF YOU WERE EXPECTING THAT? ANOTHER BOWL OVER_

**Lara Chubb of Deep Hollow **_Imagine if Sawyer got pregnant, how biatchy he would be (How much he normally is, plus the hormones…) _

**Freckles-101 **_Ewww Ointment on your guns, yuckie (sorry I'm like grossed out by hand cream (Plus I have a blatant fear or flowers and flies)) But Jack, good ol' sexy Dr. Jack helped Alex and abandoned Kate, he's so helpless…  
Lol Kate's next episode is like 11 weeks away. You have Hurley's tonight, then 6 weeks of reruns, then Locke, Sayid, Jack, then Kate, so 10 weeks actually…_

**October Sky **_Stupid Sawyer lol, he's always ruining the Love-in. I can't wait for the next chapter. Sorry I don't review either, its juts I get busy and on my breaks I take time to read and update my fics. _

**Smilez4eva **_Hey I basically did update when you told me to, so enough with the random death threats ;) _

**Oreata **_Lol Love the fish face_

_Ethan: I can do it too… (proceeds to do fish face, only to have his face stick that way) Aw cripes…_

**Rain1657 **_Cause you guys were soo good I decided to update quickly, so that after Lost, you could have some fun! (pulls Ethan's chains) Down boy _

**Tatiana **_Lol you guys really are hooked, I'm hope this big long juicy chapter will hold you over for awhile. _

**Eliza4928 **_Yeah well you tell me, you guys are gonna be like "OMG update, update now!" _

**Musicmonkey88 **_So true (I think you were the only one who caught it) _

**Lillywriter **_The baby's name has already been Decided as Maverick, lol it was explained a few chapters back. _

**Pink Pinker **_Lol stupid Sawyer… Yeah I love Sayid too, he's my third favorite character, because he's so cute (like puppy dog cute)  
__(hugs Sayid)  
Sayid: I'm Loved!_

**Litgal **_I was thinking a little girl too, and Faith does sound nice (a very Shannony name) But I definitely want the middle name Nadia…_

_**Ethan: **Next time in POG, Kate doesn't have her baby yet (Hey we gotta make it angsty right?) _


	30. Are We There Yet?

_Hey Guys, this update belongs to CHARLIE, he'll be answering all the questions this time 'round! _

Pangs Of Guilt 

Chapter 30,001 (Actually only chapter 30 and I expect congratulations Dammit!)

Are We There Yet?

"So," Claire said breaking the silence, she had been sitting next to Kate for the better half of two hours. Jack had just left, to go find someone to take over watching the fire, and Claire decided it was time to make small talk, "What's the first thing you're going to do once we get rescued."

Kate chuckled, "That's a long shot."

"Yeah, but it makes for good conversation," Claire replied.

"I guess I'm going to New York because that's where Jack is going, I don't have a lot of family, so it doesn't matter," Kate replied then stiffened when she had another contraction, which were now coming steady every two minutes, "What about you?"

"I don't know," Claire, replied honestly, "I don't want to go back to Australia although I love it there, but Thomas and my mother are there, and them I can certainly do without. So I guess Charlie and I will have to decide on a place when the time comes."

Kate smiled then another contraction tore through her, "Why didn't you have to wait this long?" she asked angrily.

Claire laughed, "Alex was more then full term, remember? I have to carry around the extra cargo for two weeks," She paused, "I think you're handling this quite well though."

"I'm a glutton for pain, or so I've been told," Kate replied with a yawn.

"If you're tired, you can go to sleep. I'll wait until Jack comes back and then go check on Alex and Charlie who I'm sure have by now had a food fight, drawn all over the cave wall, made sock puppets and had a screaming match," She stated.

Jack came huffing up to the cave, "Sorry it took me so long," he apologized, "I couldn't find anyone at one o'clock in the morning to watch the fire."

"I'm not going anywhere," Kate answered smiling, "In fact I was just about to catch some sleep."

"All right, I'll be back in an hour, I just want to check on the boys," Claire explained.

Jack nodded as Claire left. He turned to Kate, "How are you doing?" He asked moving a stray piece of hair from her face, and then placed his cool hand on her cheek. She could feel the tension flowing out of her.

"Should I be asking you that, Doctor?" She answered, then grabbed his hand and grasped it tightly as another contraction passed through her.

"Having them every two minutes now?" He asked as he reached for the unused hand to the bottle of water beside him.

"Yeah," she replied achingly, then let out a long breathe, leaning back to relax for a few minutes before the next wave. She accepted the water from Jack and drank it slowly.

He placed his hand on her forehead, "You need to cool down a little," he replied getting up and retrieving another new bottle of water. He poured it in a small metal bowl then soaked a rag in it.

"This isn't exactly easy," Kate replied as he put the cloth on her forehead.

"Premature births aren't exactly easy," he replied bluntly, "After the next contraction, I'll check you again."

"I don't think you've got long to wait," Kate explained gripping his hand until her knuckles turned phantom white, "Sorry," she managed.

Jack smiled, "Don't worry about it," he replied holding her hand still.

She panted, "Okay, done. You've got two minutes," she replied.

Jack smiled and lifted up the blanket the covered the lower half of her body, "Kate you're not going to want to hear this," he replied.

"What?" Kate asked, leaning up.

"You're only seven centimeters," he replied.

"What! It's been three hours!" she answered angrily, then was interrupted by a contraction.

He grabbed her hand again, "Well that's one centimeter an hour," he replied.

"That's," she huffed, "three more hours," she let out a long sigh and released her death grip on Jack's hand.

"I know," he replied lying back next to her. She leaned her head against his chest, he held her hand in his, and his other arm was wrapped around her back, softly caressing her cheek.

Kate yawned and her eyes began to get heavy, she murmured, "If I fall asleep does that make me a bad parent?"

Jack laughed and she bobbed with his chest, "No, Kate that makes you human," he replied.

* * *

Jack checked his watch, bringing his hand that held Kate's up close to his eyes. In the dead of the night he could hear the faint ticking of the small device. He read the hands right, which told him it was approximately three fifteen in the morning.

He must've fallen asleep along with Kate; he paused for a moment to feel the rise and fall of her chest against his. He sighed relieved that for once she was just relaxing. It was just as well to, because she still had an estimated hour.

Footsteps were heard outside the cave door and Charlie appeared, he was about to speak, but Jack moved a finger to his lips to warn him to be silent. Charlie nodded and Jack gently and slowly moved Kate off him and onto the pillow, which he hoped would be suffice.

He walked out of the cave just a couple of feet away from the entrance, incase Kate woke up.

"Is everything okay?" he asked Charlie.

"I was just about to ask you that," Charlie answered, "Claire came by about an hour ago and you were both asleep, is everything okay?"

Jack sighed, "Kate's pregnancy has been anything but easy, so why should the birth. She's been in labor for more then five hours."

"I'm sorry, is she close to having the baby?" Charlie asked.

"I'm guessing in about another hour, but her waters already broken and if she doesn't have it soon, that could lead to infection," Jack explained.

Charlie smiled grimly, "I'll send Claire back down then," he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and told him, "And I'm sure everything will be fine."

Jack nodded, "Thanks," as Charlie walked away.

_

* * *

Charlie: All right you lot, let's have the responses!_

**Smilez4eva  
**_Charlie: Of course she had to stall, this is only the biggest moment in the entire story! But don't worry, it'll come soon enough…_

**Freckles-101  
**_Charlie: Jack's not that bright of a bulb when it comes to thinking on his feet  
__Jack: Hey!  
__Charlie: Pipe down, you got your turn already! _

**ABC**

_Charlie: That's okay, Shiggity jokes, because she loves. _

**Whirlwind-2005**

_Charlie: Charlie, you've still got to wait and you'll have to wait forever and ever and ever! I'm just joking maybe the baby will come in the next chapter (but it won't) but maybe…  
__Ethan: URGH! (opens screen door and slams it)  
Charlie: Shiggity wanted people to suggest genders and names for Shannon and Sayid baby  
__Shannon: OMG I DON'T WANNA GET FAT!  
Charlie: (rolls eyes) and Claire and my second sprout! _

**Standardblack  
**_Charlie: You haven't seen nervous yet, just wait until, about 15 chapters down the road, there's a surprise that'll blow minds! _

**Jinna  
**_Charlie: Quite the demanding one, aren't you, well I'm pretty sure, Shiggity's updating tomorrow after cleaning…_

**Oreata**

_Shannon: Do NOT steal my hair flip!  
__Sayid: I'll buy you a knew one!  
__Shannon: Aww, you always know what to say!  
__Charlie: (pushes them away) Well you have another cliffhanger here, and probably one in the next chapter, it all depends how Shiggity is feeling.  
__Thanks for the hug! _

_

* * *

Charlie: (puffs) only 15 more to go!_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88  
**_Charlie: Hmm I don't know about premature babies, Jack?  
__Jack: 99.9 of the babies born at 8.5 months into the pregnancy survive, but Maverick just made 8…_

**Rain1657  
**_Charlie: There are some MAJOR curve balls coming up in POG, plus a bit about Kate's past and a Shannon makeover  
__Shannon: HEY!  
Charlie: I'm sorry you missed the episode, I was a bit of a ponce to Hurley, must be the withdrawal. _

**Whalerider**

_I was totally going for Nadia as a middle name! But in the story, since it was made after 'The Moth' Sayid never met Danielle. _

**Eliza4982**

_Charlie: She's the queen of Cliffhangers, and I'm a BLOODY ROCK GOD! But yeah, this story is pretty cool. _

**Tatiana  
**_Charlie: I don't remember that on friends, but then again, I wasn't really an avid watcher…  
Boone: OU I WAS  
__Charlie: Why does that not surprise me?_

**Lady Alexandra**

_Charlie: Glad you found it! And Kate and the baby will be fine I'm sure…_

**MusicMonkey88 **

_Charlie: Yep you were the only one who caught on (shakes your hand) good job! And I'll go with you to church, haven't been to the confessional in awhile…_

**Liz Waller **

_Charlie: Just wait until Kate actually does have her baby, it's very tense_

**Laurenasbufra**

_Charlie: I'm glad no one has sent evil reviews yet, and hopefully this was a soon enough update for you.  
__Charlie: 6!_

**Pink Pinker**

_Charlie: Lost is definitely more important, I mean I dropped out of high school for the band, and look where I am now? On an island full of beautiful people…  
__Locke: Why Charlie…  
__Charlie: Mostly beautiful people…  
__Boone: Do you have any 4's?_

**Lillywriter**

_Charlie: All of us are excited over here…  
(shows kitchen where most of the survivors are sleeping, Sawyer's looting Boone's wallet)  
Charlie: Shiggity's got one intense week of school then it's March Break!_

**MonkeyJoebob**

_Charlie: Shiggity has an additive personality, which is probably why she doesn't have many friends.  
__Okay you know what you don't get to do anymore questions after this  
Charlie: Oh come on, I was just kidding… Anyways, we're glad you like the story and we'll continue to brainwash the population…_

**Skater**

_Charlie: thank you_

**KJCC**

_Charlie: Well I hope you're happy for the next update because that's when she DOES have her baby! I promise, no fingers crossed, a baby shall be born!_

**Lostobsessivefreak **

_Charlie: I just met your friend a few moments ago, or at least her comment…  
__If you wanna start a list, I'd probably laugh at it. I had no idea when I started this story that I'd get such a standing ovation and die hard fans lol. _

_**Charlie:** Next Chapter, a baby will be born, but will it be healthy enough? _

**A/N **(Yes I get to do these) _I'd like to thank you all for the last 30 chapters, it seemed like only yesterday I would never put my story up anywhere 'cause I thought no one would read it. Well was I wrong 30 chapters and almost 400 reviews later. Lol I think I have the longest most reviewed story in the Lost category and that's all thanks to you guys! You guys rock something fierce. And partly to the reviews and comments I received here, I'm continuing my writing into a career (I hope I get into a specialized course for grade 12) so thanks again!_

_Also me and my best bud Lizzie are writing a in-the-future-still-stuck-on-the-island-play because she has to for drama. I asked permission (if I help her with it) to post it here, and she said yes, so look for that soon. The synopsis is it's 19 years after the plane crash, but there's only 5 main characters, Devlyn and Verve (Jack and Kate's kids), Noah (Charlie and Claire's), Amira (Shannon and Sayid's) and Ryder (Sawyer's kid). And Ryder likes Devlyn (Uh oh Spaghetti O!) tell me whatcha think!_

_**Remember: To tell me who you want to answer the responses in next chapter…**  
_


	31. Loves Labors Lost

_Well here is it, the chapter you've all be waiting for, so without further ado…  
PS I don't own the Cranberries _

Pangs of Guilt 

Chapter 31

Loves. Labors. Lost

Jack yawned and rubbed behind his neck, which was a bit sore from the way he was laying, but he did not have the right to complain. He walked silently back into the cave, and checked for the fifteenth time that night if he had everything he needed for when the baby arrived, clean blankets, water, any medication that Kate might need, sterile gloves.

"Jack?" Kate asked weakly, shifting up against the wall.

"I'm right here Kate," he explained kneeling by her side.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You fell asleep," he stroking her hair, smiling at her reassuringly.

Kate opened her mouth to say something but instead her face portrayed pain, she cried out and almost fell over from leaning but Jack got a hold of her before she did.

"Kate, what's wrong?" he asked, her fingers digging into his biceps over the tattoos he still hadn't talked about.

She panted as Jack moved his hand up and down her back to get her to take her mind of the pain, "That one hurt," she replied.

Jack gently lay her back down, "Lay there, I'm going to check you again," he kissed her head.

Kate sighed and focused on the ceiling of the cave, "Kate, you're ready," Jack explained to her.

She sat up and looked at him, not saying anything the look in her eyes portraying more words then ever could.

"I'm ready if you are," Jack said weakly.

"I don't think we get to decide when we're ready," Kate exclaimed, her hands grabbed the blanket that she lay on, bunching it in her hand.

Footsteps were heard outside of the cave again and Claire entered, as soon as she saw what was happening she ran to Kate's side and grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry I'm late, how much did I miss."

"Nothing much, she's just crowning," Jack explained as he pulled on his sterile gloves.

"Nothing much he says," Kate cried, while squeezing Claire's hand.

"All right Kate, I need you to push down when the next contraction comes," Jack told her.

"Okay," Kate said exasperated and did as Jack told her too, her eyes forced shut in pain.

"That's good, now take a rest and when the next contraction comes, push down again," he explained calmly.

As the next contraction came and another wave of pain shot through Kate, she pushed down as hard as she could. Claire rewetted the cloth and Kate's head and replaced it.

"One more push Kate, and the head will be out," he enlightened, "And she has brown hair," he added with a smile.

"Come on Kate, give it one big push," Claire said optimistically, she switched hands because the one Kate had continually squeezed was now red.

Kate bit her bottom lip, and squeezed Claire's replaced hand; her breathing was quick and deep as she continually pushed.

"Okay, one more push and you'll be done Kate, I promise," Jack explained.

Kate complied and pushed one final time, then fell back, gasping for breath.

"She's here Kate," Jack laughed happily, holding the tiny bundle in his arms drying her off with the blankets, "Claire, can you light the scissors over the lighter and hand then to me," he asked.

"Sure," Claire replied and took the metal blades, burning them on the flame of the small lighter to destroy any bacteria.

Jack looked at his daughter in his arms, and then became alarmed, he noticed now, about a minute after her birth, she hadn't cried yet. He turned her over in the blanket and placed an ear attentively to her back.

A small amount of panic left him when he heard the tiny thump of her heart, and in his hand he felt the rise and fall of her chest, then why hadn't she cried?

"Here," Claire handed him the scissors and smiled.

He forced a smile as he accepted them, and used them to cut the umbilical cord. He picked up his daughter and held her against his chest, gently patting her back. His mind could not get over how tiny she was, one of his hands covered her lower back and legs, while the other moved up and down her back.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, propping herself up against the pillows once again. Jack didn't answer; he simply continued to rub her back, until a small cough shook from her body.

She immediately started to cry and Jack smiled cheerfully, "Nothings wrong," Jack explained moving around to sit next to Kate, "She's perfectly fine."

He handed her to Kate, and noticed her light up, as soon as she touched her daughter, "What's the date?" she asked.

"June twenty-sixth," Jack told her, "She's born June twenty-sixth at 3:37 in the morning," he elaborated with a smile.

"I'll leave you to alone now," Claire suggested, "I'd better go check on the boys, who've probably used Hurley as a human trampoline," She smiled and left the cave.

"Look at all that hair," Kate explained as she ran her hand over the soft brown hair covering her baby's head. Jack laughed as he felt his eyes fill with tears, "She's finally here," Kate whispered.

The baby had calmed down and fallen asleep against Kate's shoulder, Jack wrapped an arm around her and brought them both close, and Kate relaxed against his chest. He placed a kiss on Maverick's head, and then kissed Kate on the lips.

"you should get some sleep," Jack suggested, "She's not going to stay asleep forever, and when she does wake up, you're not going to get any sleep."

"I'll get some sleep, just," Kate paused and grasped Jack's hand with her unused hand, "Just don't go anywhere," she smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Jack replied and lay down next to Kate, falling asleep at her side. They were now Jack and Kate, plus one.

_

* * *

All cast member: AWWWWWWWWW (crying)  
__Ethan: Pass the tissue!  
Sawyer: God, that was beautiful!  
Boone: Who gets to read the answers?  
Let me tabulate that… Sawyer get to.  
Everyone: ARGH!  
__Sawyer: HA HA SASSAFRAS!  
__Ethan: yeah I've been wondering what the hell did that have to do with anything, unless…have you been to that 'naughty' club in Toronto?  
Sawyer: been there? I own it!  
Charlie: I've got it! (sings) Doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo, My mother-__  
Claire: That's the Cranberries Chaalee  
Charlie: ARGH!  
__Sawyer: Simmer down dog pound and I'll show you how a real pro does this!__  
Shannon: Why, when's he getting here  
Sawyer: Hardee-har-har_

**October Sky  
**_Sawyer: Well (raises eyebrow) a Sawyer to you to!  
Shiggity: Yeah I write them both, that's why it takes so long to put them up with all the responses  
Sawyer: Hey Ruby, I'm the one doing the updates.  
__Shiggity: Ruby?  
__Sawyer: As in that hair of yours  
Shiggity: I swear to God, if you touch me I'll blow the rape whistle… _

**Pinker Pink**

_Sawyer: Yeah, I taught my boy all the tricks of the trade, like how if someone needs something to live it can always be exchanged for a kiss _

**KJCC  
**_Sawyer: Yeah you are.  
Kate: Sawyer (smacks)  
Sun: No you're not smacking him right, like this (SMACKS)  
__Sawyer: Jeez! Alright, alright, I'll be nicer_

**Lostobsessivefreak**

_Sawyer: (on the couch icing face)  
Shiggity: Aww thanks for the nice comments and I hope you're glad that Maverick's okay and all. I'm going to university in 1 year, but next year I get to do some writing for a movie (nothing big) and work on my cartoons, and I get 4 (out of 6) credits just for that! But I might not be accepted into the program  
Sawyer: Probably not  
Sun: (SLAP!)  
Sawyer: DAMMIT!  
Shiggity: So hopefully, I will be.  
__Sawyer: See this girl picked me out of everyone, so ha, people still like me!__  
Charlie: And we didn't give a damn  
Sawyer: What?  
Charlie: 'Cause we were raised to see life as fun  
__Claire: CRANBERRIES!  
__Charlie: Crap!  
__Sawyer: Ha!  
Sun: (SLAP) _

**Love2blost**

_Sawyer: Well the baby's fine, are you happy now?  
__Sun: (smack)  
Sawyer: ENOUGH!_

**Mariquita  
**_Shiggity: yeah I've still got some fine tuning to do when it comes to my writing, and I would give it to a Beta, but I don't have one. So that presents a problem  
Ethan: So you like my prancing huh? (prances more)  
__Sawyer: I'm supposed to be reading the damn questions! _

**Lillywriter  
**_Shannon: Ha see I have fans  
__Sawyer: Yeah but I got picked, Sticks and getting excited when someone updates is pretty…  
Shannon: (Slap)  
Kate: I call next time!_

**Kiki  
**_Sawyer: Hurley?  
__Shiggity: Hurley?  
__Shannon: Hurley?  
Hurley: Hurley?_

**KateJackShipper**

_Sawyer: Now you can stop reading because the kid is finally born  
__Kate: (Slams!)  
__Sawyer: Easy Freckles _

**Smilez4eva**

_Sawyer: Yep definitely a girl. You want Kate to answer the questions? So she can be all moody and  
Kate: (slap) _

**Standardblack  
**_Sawyer: She doesn't rule, she managed to write a story that has barely no me in it at all  
Claire: (smack)  
__Sawyer: Where the hell she come from  
__Claire: I came back when they said they were smacking you every time you were mean  
__Shiggity: Thanks to the nice comments, and you rule, your story is the THE BEST I always read it whenever I get the email!_

**FanOfLost**

_Jack: Ha she loves me  
Kate: He's taken  
All reviewers: AWWW  
__Sawyer: I think I'm gonna be…  
Sun: (smack)  
Shannon: (whack)  
__Claire: (slap)  
__Shiggity: I would've cleaned the house faster but I had to vacuum the stairs. Yes the stairs. Don't ask…_

**Oreata  
**_Shannon: It's copywritten by Shannon Rutherford 2005, all rights reserved. (raises eyebrows higher)  
__Sawyer: It's my turn! Does anyone care?  
Shannon: How do you like them apples?  
__Sawyer: Does anyone care?  
__Kate: be nice to the reviewers Shan.  
__Sawyer: Does anyone care?  
Charlie: My mother, she hold me, she hold me, when I was out there  
__All girls: CHARLIE IT'S STILL CRANBERRIES!_

**Jinna  
**_Sawyer: (grumbling) I hope you liked this chapter.  
__Kate: (slaps)  
Sawyer: I was being nice  
Kate: (giggles) That was for fun! _

**Lara Chubb of Deep Hollow  
**_Claire: Thanks for suggesting me to answer the questions  
Sawyer: But you don't get to so shove off  
__All four girls: (slap!)  
__Vincent: Grrrrr (grabs Sawyer's pant leg and begins to pull at it) _

**Andraste Tree  
**_Sawyer: You can have Boone to  
__Boone: ha now you're going to get slapped  
Girls: (don't move) No one likes you  
__Boone: Fine I'll go but I'm not wearing a maid outfit_

**Rain1657**

_Shiggity: You should totally read my review of Numbers, because I'm funny. Lol I hate like everyone in it (though I'm biased to Jack and Kate) But I think I did a really good job this week reviewing it (it took like 5 hours) _

**Eliza4892**

_Shiggity: Sawyer and Danielle's?  
__Sawyer: Eww that's nasty  
__Danielle: (slap)  
Ethan: Ou French Slaps hurt more then others  
__Shiggity: Some unnamed person I guess_

**Musicmonkey88**

_Sawyer: the baby's here, and it wasn't worth the wait  
__Kate: (slap) don't make fun of my child! (slaps)_

**Lauren**

_Shiggity: See she likes the story moron  
Sawyer: She also picked me to answer so ninner, ninner, ninner_

**Whirlwinds-2005**

_Shannon: TWINS! Are you crazy, I'd get like, fat on my fat  
__Sayid: You could always loose it  
__Shannon: But I'm lazy  
__Sawyer: This isn't Jerry Springer  
_

**Freckles-101**

_Shiggity: Yeah and we decided that Noah is gay! So it's like a love circle. Verve likes Amira who likes Noah who likes Ryder, who likes Devlyn who likes Ryder. And I wish I did get paid, oh man I'd be rolling in it_

**JasmineHR**

_Charlie: I'm sorry Love I'll sing my song to you (sings) You if you could return, don't let it burn, don't let it fade, I'm sure I'm not being rude, but it's just your attitude, it's tearing me apart, you're ruining everything—  
__Everyone: CRANBERRIES!  
__Charlie: DAMMIT!  
__Sawyer: When do I get to talk  
Kate: (slap) Just on last time. _

**Bruised and battered Sawyer: **Next time, time seems to fly! The story moves pretty quickly from now on, but don't worry it's still as good. Because I have to get to a certain time in the story to start writing longly again.

**_Remember to pick who you want to answer questions!_**


	32. Little Booties

_Hey guys, I know that the chapters are getting pretty short, but I had to stop it there, otherwise it'd be like 20 pages long, because Kate goes into this whole thing with her family and crap.  
Kate: Hey! You leave my family outta this!  
Shiggity: I still don't own the cranberries _

Pangs of Guilt 

Chapter 32

Little Booties

"What's the matter?" Kate asked her daughter; gently swaying hoping the motion would calm her down some. It's not like she expected a response, after all her daughter was only two weeks old, and couldn't even hold her own head up.

Maverick continued to wail, and Kate looked down into her daughter's face. One of her curls decided to initiate an insurrection from the containment of her ponytail holder and fell softly to the tip of Maverick's nose, tenderly tickling it.

She paused her crying momentarily, taking a moment to gawk astonished at the strand of Kate's hair that danced over her face. Kate stared back at her baby in her arms, and muffled her laughter. She wished that they had found a camera, because the look on her face was picturesque.

Mesmerized by the boogieing curl, Maverick moved her hand out to capture it. Gripping the soft hair between her awkward fingers she pulled on it slightly. Kate laughed and bent down, giving her daughter a small kiss on the forehead.

"I take it, you're in a better mood to get washed now?" Kate asked, not waiting for an answer.

Moving the two-week old from a cradling position to let her rest her cheek on Kate's shoulder, she moved over to the pile of clothes they'd rationed for her. Apparently, there had been a few babies on board, Kate paused and thought of this a moment.

She crouched by the heap of tiny clothing until Maverick shifted and let out a small hiccup. Kate sighed and kissed the top of her head gently, and reached into the clothing pile, retrieving a small one piece, fuzzy green, pajama suit.

"Don't you fall asleep," Kate warned, "It's hard enough bathing you when you're awake never mind when you're asleep."

She stepped outside the cave into the bright sunlight, which was overpowering at the moment. Kate clutched her baby and protected her baby's face with her other hand.

She walked slowly, barefoot through the camp, the damp dirt from yesterday's brief shower sticking in between her toes. This had been the first time she'd chosen to leave the cave with Maverick without Jack in the past several days.

Claire saw her pass the fire and walked up to her happily, "Good afternoon, how are you two?"

"We're okay, but she needs to have a bath. I figured I might as well get it done, while Jack is out, so we don't have to worry about it later," Kate explained.

"Alright, I'll let him know where you are when he comes back," Claire explained, "I'd go with you, but I just got Alex to go down."

"Don't worry about it," Kate explained, she shifted Maverick in her arms, "Do you have any idea when the tooth will come in?"

"No," Claire replied gloomily, "I just wish it would hurry up, the little guys been crying about it for almost three weeks."

"Well tell him Auntie Kate hopes he gets better," she said and made her way to the beach.

* * *

Alex was furious; he balled his tiny seven-month-old fists and banged them on either side of the crib. Claire was hopeless, she didn't know what to do, even the spoon they had given him for teething didn't seem to work.

She sat gently rocking the crib with the screaming infant inside it. Her other hand was against her forehead. She could imagine how everyone felt, this was her child and even she was growing tired of the non-stop crying.

Charlie came into the camp carrying a pile of firewood, he dropped it off at the designated area and sat beside Claire.

"He still hasn't stopped crying?" Charlie asked.

Claire sighed heavily, she had barely gotten any sleep in the past few days, "I'm afraid he hasn't."

"Why don't you go catch a nap, and I'll deal with little Alex," Charlie offered.

"I'd like that Charlie, really I would, but if he's going to keep on crying, then how will I get any sleep?" she asked.

"I'll take him down to the old beach, maybe the sound of the waves will calm him?" Charlie pondered.

Claire sighed and nodded her head, "Don't worry Love," Charlie explained kissing her temple, then reaching and taking the screaming child, "We'll be fine."

* * *

Kate knelt down by the petit inlet, which was now christened 'Alex and Maverick's Bathing Area'. She held her close as she tested the water, today seemed to be the perfect day for a bath, the waves were coming in gently, by the time they reached the inlet the water level didn't change.

She smiled and laid out a small blanket, with Maverick's change of clothes, a towel to dry her off with, and a new diaper. Kate sighed, she hated diapers, it's not like they could have disposable ones, they hadn't found any. So the babies were forced to wear clothes cut in squares, which were suffice diapers, but cleaning them was the task at hand.

Glancing at her watch then at Maverick, she estimated that after she bathed her, she'd change her and feed her, then it was back asleep for another hour or so. She gently undressed her, and checked the water again just to see if it had changed.

She placed her in the water, holding her up with one hand, and began washing her with the other. Cupping water in her hand and placing it in Maverick's soft hair. To her surprise, she didn't protest, apparently to tired.

Kate gathered her out of the water in the oversized fluffy beach towel, and cradled her against her chest.

"I guess you're not one for excitement," Kate explained while drying her off gently, "Eat, sleep and poop, just like daddy," Kate laughed.

The thought was gauche to her, Jack a daddy, her a mommy. They seemed too young to be parents, but Lord knew she'd lived several lives before now, so it was nice to have something stable.

To have Jack always there to lean on, and, Kate looked down at the bundle in her arms. To have this gift, this perfect baby, Kate smiled. Sure, Kate was positive that once and a while her daughter would be bad, and make absurd decisions, a trait which she would get from her mother. But she also knew she would have a strong, sensible, understanding side that came from Jack.

She gently placed Maverick on the blanket she had spread out, and placed the square material of soft cloth underneath her. Kate never thought in her life that she's had to learn how to pin a diaper. She never really expected to have kids; her dad had told her that if any man was foolish enough to settle down with her, then he deserved the havoc that followed her around.

Kate scoffed at the thought of him, she hadn't seen him since she was fifteen, the night she left. She never knew the real reason he didn't care for her, but she assumed it was because she was a late baby, and the idea of a daughter had never appealed to him.

She couldn't do half the stuff needed to do on the farm, because she was a girl. It was another kid to send through college, when he could ill afford it as it were. Kate could understand his perspective, but after having a baby, being attached to it for eight straight months, she couldn't understand how anyone could treat their child, even if they were an accident and unprepared for like he treated her.

She guessed that's where her mom came in. She knew her mom loved her, she didn't know why, maybe because she was just one of her children, and she felt the bond Kate automatically felt to Maverick. Maybe she loved her more because she was a girl, and her mom hadn't been blessed with one until her.

She remembered helping her mom do all the feminine stuff around the house. Helping her cook fresh apple pie, after collecting apples from the orchard. Or cleaning the house, they'd always pretend they worked for a cleaning service to make it more fun. Her mom had taught her to sew, iron and do laundry at a young age, so she was an expert before the age of ten.

Kate looked down and saw that she had somehow managed to pin the diaper while lost in her thoughts. Maverick looked back up at her, catching her eyes very quickly, Kate sent a smile to her, and she looked away focused on some hidden object.

Kate unzipped the fuzzy green pajamas and lightly guided Maverick's legs to the bottom, to where the attached padded boots were. Kate laughed; she'd always loved these.

_

* * *

Ethan: And now for Sayid's song! Well we agreed at doing a duet! Why because the song and theatre is my calling!  
(Ethan and Sayid are turned backwards on a stage, both wearing matching, shiny outfits. A soft music starts to play)  
Ethan: (Whips around, moves forward with beat and starts to sing) If you, If you could return, don't let it burn  
(Boone is standing guard at fire)  
Boone: (falls into fire) AHHH IT BURNS!  
Ethan: Don't let it fade  
Sawyer: (Hits flashlight that burnt out) Damn it the light faded  
Sayid: (Turns and walks up to Shannon)  
Shannon: (is taking down everything in the living room)  
Sayid: I'm sure I'm not being rude (grabs hold of Shannon's face as he always does) But it's just your attitude! It's tearing me apart, you're ruining everything  
Sun: (breaks into the song) And I swore, I swore I would be true, and honey so did you, then why where you holding her hand?  
Ethan: Whose hand?_

_Jin: (cheeky smile) Danielle  
Danielle: (does that thumb on nose, wiggling fingers thing)  
Sun: Is that the way we stand?  
Locke: Were you lying all the time, was it just a game to you?  
Charlie: But I'm in sooo deep, you know I'm such a fool for you!  
Ethan: You've got me wrapped around your fingahahahar, did you have to let it linger?  
Kate: Oh, I thought the world of you, I thought nothing could go wrong, but I was wrong, I WAS WRONG!_

_Jack: If you, if you could get by, trying not to lie, things wouldn't be so confused  
Kate: And I wouldn't feel so used  
Jack: But you always really knew, I just wanna be with you!  
Ethan: (bulldozes all cute couples away) But I'm in soo deep, you know I'm such a fool for you! You got me wrapped around your fingahahahar did you have to, did you have to, did you have to let it linger? _

**Hey guys that took to long, and now I'm out of time:( I'm sorry but I will NOT be answering reviews this time, but I promise to do a double assed job at it next time. I hope ya'll forgive me (so so so sorry) **

Next Chapter- A little fluff on the beach, Kate remembers her family.


	33. Revelations

_Woo Hoo, it's been sooooooo long since I've update (like 2 months for POG) and there's many a reason for that  
Ethan: how do I love thy? Let me count the ways_

_Well I'm not going to bore you with specific details so I'll put it into laymen terms, school is crashing down on me, and I have three stories in the works as of now, (POG, Just Incase, and the collaboration with Jade) So I have to spend writing time on all of them. _

_Oh BTW the first part here is a flashback, but I didn't put it into italics because I didn't think it needed to be. Sorry if it confused anyone. _

Pangs of Guilt

Chapter 33

Revelations

Kate remembered the family picnic they had every summer, it was her favorite day of the year, who cared about Christmas? Or Halloween? She had Family Picnic Day. It was special because all of her brothers came home from wherever they were. In the early years it was just her brothers, and her parents. But soon they started bringing home girlfriends, then children. And soon most of them didn't notice her anymore, except Liam.

She'd stay up all night excited because he would come home, and tell her various stories about the university life. He always said hello to her first, and goodbye to her last, and sometimes brought her a gift. She didn't care about that, but her big brother was home. Everyone was a family once again.

Then one day when she was eleven, she woke up and heard familiar voices in the downstairs kitchen. Her face lit with a smile and she ran down the stairs so fast she almost lost her footing.

All her brothers we home, sitting around the kitchen table. Her eldest brother Adam sat with his two-year-old daughter on his lap, Davis sat beside him with his ten-month-old son, then Liam, who apparently didn't bring his children, and her youngest brother Corey, who was smoking like a chimney. Her dad sat in front of them, his back faced towards the stairs so he didn't see her coming.

Davis pointed towards her, and her dad stopped speaking abruptly, turning around and looking at her. She smiled and finished the stairs, landing on the checkered kitchen floor.

"Why are you guys all here, its just turning spring, the picnics not until the summer," she explained, and then noticed her niece, "Hi Joy," she waved at the two-year-old who just stared back.

"Maybe I should take Katie out for a horse ride and explain what happened," Liam suggested.

"Her name is Katherine, not Kate or Katie, and she'll find out the way we all found out," Her father sternly said.

Kate arched an eyebrow as all of her brothers looked at their father. None of them liked him treating her this way, but none of them had the nerve to speak up to him, until now.

"Dad, it'll be easier if we just tell her, I'll do it," Liam suggested.

"Shut up," her father told him abruptly, "Katherine," he turned to her, "You can read can't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Then here," he merely said, shoving a piece of paper into her hands.

She remembered it so clearly, the little birds and flowers that the top, with writing that said 'From the desk of Mrs. Norah Austin'. On the powder pink paper, her mother's neat hand writing scribbled a message. She remembered it word for word, letter for letter.

_My Beloved Children,_

_All of you know, how much I love you, you're all unique and beautiful in your own way, and I have had for most of you, the opportunity to watch you flourish in society. But I'm afraid with the time that has passed, I've grown tired of what waits for me at that house, not any of you, but your father. I've tried to stay with him, on behalf of your part, but I've lost that will. _

_I'm sorry if I have disappointed you in anyway, but I know if you were in my position, you would take the same path I chose. I want you all to know, that I consider you my finest accomplishments and I know you will make me proud, my gifts from God. _

_I hope we meet again sometime, and I apologize for not being there in the future, I'm sorry Adam, Davis, Liam, Corey, and my precious Kate. _

_With love, hugs, and kisses, Mom._

Her mouth hung open, and tears welled in her eyes. Her mom had abandoned them? Who would help her with homework? Who would make pies with her? Who would teach her about boys, and make up and the prom? Who would call her Kate? Her mom was the only one to call her Kate.

Tears slide down her face, as she stood barefoot in the kitchen, the floor chilled her. Liam rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her like she needed to be.

"It'll be okay Katie," he promised.

"Don't fill her head with dumb ideas," her father exclaimed furiously, "She doesn't need fake promises, she'll get through it the way we all do."

"We all have families already, Katie's the only one still here," Liam explained, "And it's not a fake promise."

"So you're going to take care of her?" Her dad scoffed, "Every time she bangs a knee, big brother Liam will be there?" he asked.

Liam let go of her and turned to their dad, "I've always been there for her, because no one else was. Poor Katie's all alone in…"

"Her name," her father grumbled standing up to meet Liam, "Is Katherine."

"My name," She yelled, "Is Kate."

Everyone looked at her in awe; she'd never raised her voice before, not to anyone, not for anything.

"Don't you raise your voice to me," her dad warned, "And your name is Katherine."

"My name," she said firmly, "Is Kate."

Her dad walked around Liam and stood before Kate, his body leaving her in the darkness of his shadow, "Your name, is what I named you, which is Katherine," he told her strictly.

"My name is what my mother named me," She responded back, "Which is Kate."

Her father moved to hit her and Kate didn't flinch, she stood her ground, it happened so fast that it took a few seconds for her cheek to hurt.

He turned to leave the room and Kate yelled, "My name's still Kate."

He slowly turned around and marched back to her, hand lifted to hit her again, but Liam stood in front of her. That's how it had been since.

Kate looked down at her daughter who'd been staring at her, "Sorry," Kate apologized, "Mommy's mind wandered, thinking about stuff that doesn't matter now."

After feeding Maverick, Kate decided to spend a few more minutes on the beach; she sat with her feet dug underneath the sand, grinding the grains between her toes. As Maverick lay on her stomach next to her, sleeping on the blanket.

She heard footsteps approach from behind her, and felt as Jack flopped in the sand beside her. He was literally covered in dirt; his face stained a darker color from mud, which shone, because he was sweating.

"She okay?" Jack questioned panting as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

Kate smiled, "She's fine," Kate assured, and turned to meet Jack's eyes, "So is this the new island fashion?"

"We had a pretty bad boar hunt," he explained, "That's why I came here, I'm filthy so I didn't kiss you."

"You didn't kiss me because of dirt?" Kate asked skeptically.

"Yeah, you're nice and clean and," he was interrupted by Kate who placed one hand on either side of his face and pulled him to her. Jack hesitantly wrapped an arm around her back, holding her to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go. After they broke the kiss, she placed her head in the crook of his neck, and remained hugging him.

"That was a pretty extravagant hello kiss," Jack noted, "Anything you want to tell me?" His hands still held her to him.

"Yeah," Kate whispered into his ear, "I love you so much."

Jack chuckled and kissed her cheek, "I love you so much, too."

Kate sighed and settled into him tighter, Jack laughed, "I'm afraid you have to let go of me sometime."

Kate moaned, "Can't I just stay here forever?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I have to get cleaned up, and believe me I wouldn't mind if you stayed, it's just the last time," Jack moved and looked over Kate's shoulder and Maverick peacefully sleeping, "She happened."

"But she's so perfect," Kate commented, finally letting go of him and settling back against him, her back to his chest.

"I know she is," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on one, "but we should wait a little before having more kids," Jack added.

"So you want to have more kids?" Kate asked smiling.

Jack smiled back, "Of course I do, but we should let Maverick settle in first."

"So what?" Kate asked, "Wait a week or two?" she posed jokingly.

"Sounds good to me," Jack answered back.

Kate sighed and kissed him once more, "Alright, I'll let you get on with what you have to do," Kate explained, "Even thought not staying will break my heart," She added collecting the stuff she'd brought, and holding Maverick gently to her chest as she dozed.

"My heart bleeds for you," Jack yelled to her as she began to cross the beach.

* * *

Kate walked calmly onto the beach, she held the now one month old Maverick to her chest. She was sleeping gently, and Kate was glad for that, seemed she woke up every hour crying for no apparent reason. Kate sighed and kissed the back of her head. 

Kate looked out into the horizon, expecting a boat to be there once again, but shook her head, amazed at herself. If a boat hadn't come when they first crashed, why would one come now when they'd been here a year later?

"Freckles," a voice called her from down the shore line, "you lost weight," he stated still yards away. She turned to him, giving him her unimpressed look and he chuckled, "Now I know why you stopped coming by," he explained as he reached her, and looked down at the bundle in her arms, "so who's this?"

Kate smiled, "This would be my daughter Maverick," Kate introduced her, while she beamed proudly.

"Maverick like Mel Gibson movie?" Sawyer asked looking back up at Kate.

She sighed angrily, "No Maverick like nonconformist, rebel, and etcetera," she explained.

"When was she born?" Sawyer asked, she couldn't have been that old, she was still tiny.

"About a month ago," Kate confirmed, "She was premature."

"And Jacko's okay with you hauling her, down here?" Sawyer asked skeptically. Kate smiled and he knew his answer, "Then you'd better head back before he comes down here like a torrent wave of destruction."

Kate laughed, "Come up to the caves for dinner, huh. We could stand one day with you."

Sawyer chuckled as she walked away.

* * *

Kate sat just outside her and Jack's cave, Maverick had just fallen asleep, curled underneath a plane blanket in the crib the Michael made for her for Christmas. Kate knew she had to use this time wisely, that Maverick wouldn't stay asleep for a long time, and she certainly had other things to do, but she just couldn't look away from her daughter. 

"Kate," Claire approached her, not wanting to interrupt, "Are you busy right now?"

"Oh no, I was going to do a couple of things while Maverick was sleeping, but I think I'm just going to relax for a little while, why?" Kate replied turning away from the baby.

"Charlie and I were going to ask you for a big favor, and you don't have to do it if you don't want to, but it'd be a big help if you did," Claire babbled.

Kate laughed, "What is it?"

"Well we were wondering if you and Jack would watch Alex for the evening, it's just been so long since we've gotten any alone time…" she explained.

Kate smiled, "No problem is there anything I should watch for?"

"No nothing at all, he's past his teething, so he's a perfect seven-month old," Claire replied.

"Alright, bring him over whenever you guys want," Kate agreed.

"Thanks so much," Claire exclaimed, "If you and Jack ever want us to watch Maverick, just let us know," she added happily.

"Just do me one more favor," Kate paused, "Be careful with Charlie tonight, the last thing we need is another baby on the island."

"Don't I know it," Claire added, and walked off to get Alex.

* * *

Kate sat between the two cribs and sighed, both infants were sleeping soundly so she had a chance to patch up all the torn clothes of the past few months. She opened up the sewing kit, and the very first day on the island came flooding back to her. The day she met Jack and felt something click inside of her. 

Attentively she thread the needle and pulled it through the faded material in her blue jeans. They were so much easier then sewing skin, she shuddered remembering the thought.

There was a small noise coming from Maverick's crib, she began to fidget and whine, Kate knew she was getting up and had to stop her before she started to cry and woke Alex up.

Kate dove for the crib but she was too late, Maverick lay fully awake, stressing her vocal cords to the loudest. She picked her baby up and tried to comfort her, meanwhile she looked into Alex's crib and notice his face had contorted into one of irritation.

"Oh Alex, please don't," Kate begged but it's very seldom that seven-month-olds listen.

He began to scream as well, trying to compete with Maverick apparently. Kate looked around frantically hoping that someone would appear to give her a hand, but she remembered most of the survivors were out on a hunt.

She sighed and tried to comfort both of them; she reached into Alex's crib and pulled him into her arms. She could instantly feel that he like Maverick needed to be changed. Kate silently wondered how she was going to do that until her answer appeared.

"You look like you could use some help," Shannon chuckled; she had her thumbs hooked on her blue jean short's belt loop, and looked like she'd come to investigate the noise.

"That would be nice," Kate yelled over the crying, and couldn't help but laugh. Shannon smiled and approached the cave, " If you can take Alex, I can deal with Maverick," Kate explained.

Shannon nodded and took Alex, holding him awkwardly because she was unsure how to, "Just do what I'm doing," Kate explained and placed Mavericks chin on her shoulder and gently rubbed her back.

Shannon followed the instructions and soon the crying had subsided, "How did you know that would work?" She asked.

"You just sort of figure these things out," Kate replied, "If you want to help, I could really use it. Claire asked me to baby-sit while she and Charlie had some down time," she offered an explanation; "They both need to be changed and fed."

"Alright," Shannon agreed, she set her blue eyes on Alex's chubby face and he smiled, "How exactly do you change a baby?"

"Well…" Kate got a blanket and tossed it to Shannon, "You have to open that out, then you take off the diapers, put the pins aside, place the new diaper on and pin it again."

"This isn't going to be nice is it?" Shannon asked, making a face as she lay Alex on his back, he laughed.

"Believe me, Alex is the better of the two in the situation," Kate promised, and did the same with Maverick.

Shannon undid Alex's tiny pants and slid them off, though the task was hard because he didn't want to cooperate. She then undid his diaper, "Oh my God, how can one kid crap so much?" she almost screamed.

Kate laughed, "Just toss it over there; I'll wash them up after I get them back to sleep."

"You have to wash these?" Shannon exclaimed, holding the bundle by two fingers and tossing it quickly away.

"It's not that bad," Kate answered, "We have a special pool for it on the beach away from all the others," She threw Maverick's diaper over as well.

Shannon looked down at Alex, unsure of how exactly to place the cloth for the diaper. Kate saw her and smiled, "Fold it in a square like this," she explained showing hers to Shannon, "Then put it underneath him so his butt is in the middle, then fold them around and pin."

She gently grabbed Alex's leg who let out a happy squeal, then slipped the cloth underneath and followed Kate's instructions. By the time Shannon had finished, Kate had already redressed her baby.

"Is this okay?" Shannon asked skeptically as she held out Alex at arms length.

"That's pretty darn good for your first time," Kate replied, the placed Maverick in the crib for a second while she rifled through some of Alex's supplies. She came out with a water bottle filled with a white liquid and tossed it to Shannon, then tossed her a finger from a rubber glove.

"You need to stretch the rubber over the opening," Kate explained, "Then you need to poke a hole in it, it's the closest thing we have to a bottle, we never did find any."

"Okay, quick question what exactly is in this?" Shannon asked eying the bottle.

"Its coconut milk," Kate enlightened, "Jack says it the closest thing we have to formula."

"Okay, because I thought…"

"No," Kate smiled, "Claire stopped that when he was teething," she added as she picked up Maverick and walked into her cave, "Maverick is four and a half months away from being six months old, which means lucky me, I get to be the dairy section for a little while longer."

Shannon chuckled and stretched the translucent plastic over the quarter-sized hole of the bottle. She wasn't exactly sure how to feed Alex, but as soon as she slid the bottle into his mouth, he had almost gulped down the entire content.

"How are you doing?" Kate called from the cave.

Shannon let out a snort, "He's done," she explained, "He must've been hungry."

"Alright," Kate answered, "Now you have to burp him," her voice bounced off the empty jagged rocks of the cave.

"How exactly do I do that?" Shannon asked, wrenching the bottle from Alex's mouth and placing it on the ground.

"Hold him like you did before to stop the crying, and just pat him on the back, keep doing that, I'm almost done," Kate replied back.

Shannon did as she was instruction, she laughed to herself, it was like Kate was telling her how to disarm a bomb. Kate emerged from the cave patting Maverick gently on the back, "Anything yet?"

"No," Shannon shook her head and as she did her bleached longer length hair mussed over her shoulders. She brought Alex back too look at him, and before she knew what happened, all the bottles contents were spattered across his shirt and pants, dripping towards the ground. "I think I did this wrong," Shannon explained looking past the baby and towards Kate.

She offered a reassuring smile, "It takes some time to get into the habit of things," she enlightened, then grabbed Alex's backpack with her free hand and slew it over her shoulders, "Let's go to the beach."

* * *

She dug her hand under the flour thin sand and squirmed as it found a way to shift between her fingers. She looked over at Maverick sleeping on the blanket, she looked so peaceful, for now. Shannon couldn't believe how much time and effort went into raising a kid. She and Sayid would have to have a talk. 

She looked over to Kate, who was talking intently to Alex as he scooped up water in his fat chubby fingers. For a kid who just puked all over himself, he sure got over it fast. But then again Shannon couldn't fathom how much Alex could comprehend at such a young age.

"Kate," Shannon queried, "Can I ask you a question?"

Kate retrieved Alex from the water and he was wiggling around like mad, she wrapped him up in the big beach towel and replied, "Besides that one?"

Shannon gave weak smile, Kate noticed and knew it must've been serious, "Sure," she replied with a warm smile.

"How long were you and Jack together before you told us?" she asked truthfully, but only stared at her sandal clad feet in the warm summer sands.

"I guess about three months," Kate replied still drying off Alex, acting like the question didn't faze her, because it honestly didn't.

"How long were you to together before you had sex?" Shannon asked again.

Kate was a little taken back with this question but opted to answer, "Hmmm," she thought, "About three hours I guess."

Shannon laughed, "Are you serious?" she questioned not believing this fact.

"Is it that surprising?" Kate asked as she pinned Alex's diaper, she glanced over at Maverick, and glanced back at Shannon when she saw there was nothing wrong.

"Are you kidding you're like prom king and queen of the island, I can't picture you doing that," Shannon replied.

"Well we did," Kate answered, "And if you want proof she sleeping on that blanket right over there."

"Oh my God, you're kidding!" Shannon gasped.

Kate made a pensive smile and shook her head, "Nope."

"So all of this was one big accident?" Shannon inquired.

"Since the moment the plane went down," Kate responded, "But I have to say this is the nicest accident that's ever happened to me."

Shannon smiled weakly then turned her attention back to her feet, after several moments of silence, she finally opened her mouth and said the words she'd wanted to say to anyone for the past month and a half, "Sayid and I are going out," she mumbled.

Kate pulled Alex to her chest and rocked him for a few seconds before responding, "Is it serious?"

"Yeah," Shannon replied pulling her uncovered legs to her chest, "We've already been close, but we both want to be closer," Shannon divulged.

Kate set Alex down on a parallel beach blanket beside Maverick and checked the time, "Have you?"

"No," Shannon interrupted shaking her head, then laughed, "though there's been a few times when we would've liked to…"

"Well," Kate started, "I know this sounds hypocritical, but don't do anything without the proper protection."

Shannon laughed, "That's actually why I came to see you today," she revealed.

Kate smiled, "Alright, help me get these two back to the caves, and I'll give you what I can snag from Jack without him noticing."

* * *

"Jack," Kate shook her head, "The whole meaning of favor is doing something for someone else, voluntarily," She added stressing voluntarily as she sat down on the airplane blanket and looked back at Jack angrily. 

Jack put up his hands in a surrendering fashion, "I honestly didn't ask them to baby-sit her, they volunteered, besides it's only for four hours, that's the most she'll sleep anyways," he explained sitting besides her.

"Jack, she's two months old today, we should be with her," Kate debated, "She's only going to be two months old once."

"I know Kate, but then again she's only going to be two months and one day old once, and two months and two days old once," Jack rebutted, "You have to let her go for just a little while, which is hard to do especially on an island."

Kate sighed, she knew Jack was right, and here she was yelling at him, "You're right," she muttered, "you're always right."

"Not always, just most of the time," he corrected.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Kate asked innocently.

"Well one thing does come to mind," he divulged as he leaned in close and started to kiss Kate's uncovered shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Don't you remember what happened last time?" she reminded, "I just keep saying that the last thing we need is.."

"Another baby," Jack answered and reached over and pulled a small foiled package from the medical kit, "That's why we have this," he smiled.

"Yeah where was that eleven months ago?" Kate asked, but Jack didn't answer her, he just covered her mouth with his.

As the kiss quickly progressed, Kate's mind flashbacked to the night on the beach, when they hadn't thought of the repercussions, but her mind quickly told her to forget it. They were fine now and nothing was going to go wrong. _Not go wrong_ she corrected herself _no other pleasant accidents were going to happen. _

She smiled and pulled Jack's lips back to hers, from where he's been laying kisses along her shoulders. She noticed that his shirt was already off and silently pondered when that happened, but she was pulled out of her thoughts by the warmth of Jack's hands coursing up her stomach.

_

* * *

I'm sorry but I'm not going to answer reviews this time around, because I have a special plan set out for this story. I'm going to put all I have written of POG up (about 4 or 5 LONG chapters) and then I'm going to start on the sequel, which will be adorable. Because of all the little island babies. But I have to say the end of POG is not my favorite writing at all. It's rather jumpy (each separation is about a month) so I'll agree with you when you say it sucks.   
Ethan: I heart babies_

_Yeah we know. But you guys will have to bear with me. With three stories going, it's going to be awful hard. So I want you to tell me which one you want to read the most so I can get working on it.  
You're choices are POG the sequel (the name I haven't thought of yet)  
Ethan: How about spasms of shame, or prickles of remorse?_

_Or Just incase  
Or The Stand story. I have no idea what to call it yet either.  
So yeah vote for which one you want me to make sure I write, and if you have any idea's for story titles, I'd love to hear them. I hope you enjoy the rest of POG and thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	34. A Little Stranger

_Second chapter out of five. And believe me this one has a **BIG** Surprise in it! _

Pangs of Guilt

Chapter 34

A Little Stranger

Jack's eyes shot open, and he quickly turned his head to the bamboo style crib where Maverick lay screaming profusely. He looked over to Kate who opened her eyes groggily, as she sat up, "I don't know why she's crying," Kate explained, then grabbed Jack's wrist to look at his watch, "I just fed her half an hour ago, usually she stays asleep until three of four hours after."

"I'll take care of her," Jack volunteered, "you should get some sleep," he suggested. He had been away from the camp all day, first collecting fire wood, and then accompanying Locke on a boar hunt.

"I have been feeling a little bit under the weather lately," she replied quietly, not wanting Jack to feel guilty.

"You should've told me," Jack replied as he threw the blanket off himself and walked to the crib, lifting out the fussing three-month-old, "I need to help out more with her anyways, I'm always doing stuff for the camp, instead of for you two," he added as he sat back down.

"By doing stuff for the camp you are doing stuff for us," Kate replied laying her head back down to the pillow, but shifted to her side so she could look at Jack.

He had Maverick's head leaned against his shoulder and he was gently rubbing her back, "Maybe she needs to burp?" Jack questioned. He moved his wailing daughter so she was eye-level and she suddenly stopped crying. Her green eyes opened largely and stared at Jack.

"I think she missed you," Kate smiled as she watched the expression on Maverick's face.

Jack smiled at Kate and turned his attention back towards Maverick, "Hi Mavey," he greeted softly. Immediately the surprised expression disappeared and a smile broke.

Kate sat up quickly, "Jack," she paused, "She smiled."

Jack chuckled, "She's still smiling," he enlightened.

Kate encircled her arms around his waist from the back and laid her head on his shoulder, "She's so beautiful," Kate whispered still looking at her beaming daughter.

"She gets that from her mother," Jack explained kissing Kate's temple. Then once again turned back, "What are you smiling about Mavey?" he asked and she let out a small sound, then moved her hands out reaching for Jack. He smiled and moved her to the opposite shoulder as Kate and she cooed for a few moments.

"Jack, she's asleep," Kate told, she leaned over and gently placed a kiss on Maverick's head.

Jack got up and gently placed his daughter in the crib, gently covering her with a light blanket. He walked back over and took his spot beside Kate again. She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Mavey fell asleep fast," he commented while playing with Kate's hair.

"You have that affect on people," Kate responded before drifting into sleep.

* * *

"What are you doing Jack?" Charlie asked as he came to put more wood on the fire. 

Jack sat with his back against the log with his daughter between his legs, "I took the day off to spend it with Mavey," he explained, "Kate's been pretty sick for the last month, I think she's been over worked because I haven't been helping out as much as I could."

"I remember when Alex was four-moths-old," Charlie commented and Jack smiled, "It seems like we've been here forever," he added.

"Just about a year and a half," Jack corrected, "Alex's birthday is coming up soon, isn't?"

"Yeah," Charlie smiled, "It's this Friday. I can't believe the little guy will be one, he just started walking and now Claire struggles to keep up with him."

Jack chuckled, "Hopefully Mavey's not that set on getting away from us," he explained as he looked down at his daughter who was on her back playing with her feet and giggling.

"Charlie!" Claire yelled as she came around the corner with Alex fussing in her arms.

"Something wrong, Love?" Charlie asked as he approached her.

"Yes, he's not being a very good boy today, he refuses to eat, or do down for his nap, and he threw all his baby toys around the cave," Claire explained angrily.

"Well take him back to the cave and I'll be there in a sec to have a man to man chat with him," Charlie enlightened.

Claire sighed and turned around to make her way back to the cave, but Alex moved one of his arms around her neck and pleaded, "Dada."

Claire stopped dead in her tracks, as did Charlie, he and Claire turned around slowly and looked at each other, "Did he just say what I think he said?" Charlie asked.

"I think so," Claire replied stunned.

"Dada!" Alex exclaimed again reaching his arm out for Charlie.

Charlie ran over to Claire and lifted him out of her arms, "That's right!" he praised holding a giggling Alex above his head, "I am your dada!" Claire laughed happily and hugged Charlie.

Jack looked over from his spot by the fire and chuckled happily, but turned back to Maverick when he felt the grip of a tiny hand on his thumb. He looked down at her and she smiled, "What do you say we try to feed you some mashed banana," he asked lifting her up as he stood; she let out a tiny giggle. "What's so funny about that? Banana?" he questioned and she giggled again.

* * *

Kate sat on a smooth rock at the top of one of the waterfalls Locke and Boone had discovered on one of their expeditions. She thought the comforting sound of the trickling river water would relax her. But she consciously knew that just listening to water wasn't going to make all her problems disappear. 

She was having the worst of luck lately, though she should consider herself blessed, she thought the polar opposite. She chanced a look down at her watch, she should probably get back soon, Maverick would be getting hungry and that was one thing that Jack couldn't take care of.

A low rumble was heard overhead and as soon as Kate looked up, it seemed as if a blanket of water continuously covered everything. This was enough to allow that first captive tear which had been waiting in Kate's eye to slide down her face unnoticed in the fury of the rain water.

She desolately got off the rock and began the wet, muddy trek back to the caves, her brain not liking what was going to happen after she got back there. She'd have to talk to Jack, he'd know something was wrong, and she knew he wouldn't be impressed with the answer.

* * *

Jack sighed, Maverick managed to get mashed banana everywhere except in her mouth. She now sat in her crib crying, he knew she was hungry, but there was nothing he could do about it. She refused to eat anything he attempted to feed her. 

He knew she missed Kate, but he didn't know where she went, and he knew she'd be back soon because of the rainstorm happening. An idea struck him and he leaned over to his backpack and unzipped a compartment and pulled out a folded piece of white paper.

He brought it over to Maverick's crib and opened it up showing her the contents and she immediately stopped crying and reached for the worn paper. He smiled glad that Maverick had recognized her mother in the picture, even though it was taken several years earlier and was a mug shot. But that didn't matter to her.

Kate stumbled into the cave to find pulverized banana covering mostly everything, including parts of Jack. Despite her emotions Kate gave a small smile, "I see the banana's staged a comeback," she asked and Maverick giggled.

Kate looked at her daughter, and then at Jack, "What was that for?"

"Seems that the word," Jack paused, "Banana," then paused so she could hear Mavericks tiny giggle, "Strikes a funny bone in our daughter." He explained then looked over at Kate. "What's the matter?" he asked as he got up from he placed the paper down and walked up to her.

"Nothing, I just got caught in the rain," she explained tucking a strand of wet stringy hair behind her ear.

Jack brought his thumb and skimmed it over her cheek gently, "You were crying," he enlightened sadly, "I can tell, your cheeks are puffy."

Kate sighed, "Let me change my clothes," she said softly though it sounded more like a plead, "Then we can talk."

Jack nodded and busied himself by placing the picture back in his backpack, then by cleaning up some of the thrown bananas. Kate walked over to him while putting her wet hair up in a bun, then took a seat beside him.

"I have something to tell you, and you're not going to like it," Kate divulged while keeping her eyes on the cave floor.

"What do you mean, 'I won't like it?'" Jack asked.

"You're going to go into doctor mode," Kate explained. Jack nodded he understood this, after spending a couple of months on the island, Kate had told him that he only went into doctor mode when he needed to save someone, or if something was drastically serious.

Kate cleared her throat and softly spoke, "Remember that night when you got Charlie and Claire to baby-sit?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jack replied hoarsely.

"Well," Kate began, the struggled with her words, not knowing which way to express which greatly needed to be told. Jack gently touched her cheek and she turned to look at him, unshed tears making her eyes reflect the faint glow from the gray overcast skies outside.

She sighed and took one on his hands in both of hers and stared at it a moment. Jack was contemplating speaking when, Kate made the first move. She took his immense hand and placed it on her stomach, which quickly contracted do to the temperature change, "Well I'd like you to meet our souvenir from that night."

* * *

Jack didn't know what to say, he looked at his hand on Kate's stomach. How her hand was delicately laid over his, yet it held his hand in place as if already protecting their child. 

He looked up into her eyes and they pleaded with him to say something, he quickly shifted his eyes back to her stomach and up to her again and managed to stammer, "How?"

"If you don't know that by now," she mocked as she left him sitting dazed on their bed.

He looked back at her and watched as she picked Maverick out of the crib and felt if she needed to be changed. "Are you sure?" Jack finally spoke.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I've been getting sick regularly, I'm starting to get cravings again and I'm about eight weeks late."

Jack sighed and did the math in his head, "That means Mavey will be eleven months old when you give birth," he explained solemnly.

"If I even carry full term," she added, "I'm not known for good pregnancies Jack," she reminded, as she sat down next to him once again.

"Having two children so close together can put a strain on your health," Jack disclosed, turning and meeting her eyes.

"I'm worried about the health of this baby, and the fact that we'll probably end up ignoring Maverick," Kate explained realizing that Maverick was hungry, "But I've already done that today."

"Don't do that Kate," Jack scolded, "Don't blame yourself, we're in this together," he reminded.

"Jack," Kate's voice cracked, tears had begun to gather in her eyes and she couldn't fight them off, she was drained emotionally, "Jack, do you want this baby?" he looked at her surprised, "Because when I realized I was pregnant, I was actually happy," she let out a small laugh.

"Kate, of course I want this baby," Jack responded, "It's our baby, how could I not want it?"

"I thought that the last thing we needed on the island was another baby," She whispered, "I've been telling everyone to be so careful and here I am the biggest hypocrite in the world."

"Kate, we didn't do anything wrong. We used protection and apparently," Jack looked down at her stomach, "It didn't work."

"So we had an accident," Kate looked down at Maverick, "Another one, I seem to be pretty good with having accidents."

Jack wiped away a tear on her cheek and turned her face so he could kiss her, "But you're accidents are always the best," he replied then added, "Everything is going to be fine. We'll get through this together."

"Do you mean that?" Kate asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"We'll be fine," he replied, "But promise me one thing."

"Anything," She responded, leaning back and getting ready to feed Maverick.

"Promise me that this time, you, under any circumstances, will climb any trees," Jack joked.

"I'll stay as far away as I can," Kate promised.

* * *

It was late November and again the weather was playing tricks on the islanders. Instead of being the assumed artic winds at high speeds and the unrelenting monsoons, the sun's unsympathetic rays beat down on the island harder then they had on any summer day. 

Jack had an inexhaustible verbal battle with Kate until she finally agreed to stay in the cave for the day. He had told Claire to do the same but somehow Claire and Kate ended up in the same cave, chatting while Alex and Maverick played.

"It must be nice to have Jack around," Claire noted, "He's so protective."

Kate chuckled, "A little too protective for me, I can barely go anywhere, especially with Maverick."

"Yeah, remember when you were pregnant, he wouldn't let you out of his sight," Claire giggled at the memory of Jack persistently following Kate everywhere.

"Yeah," Kate replied quietly and bit her lip as she looked outside into the glare of the overpowering sun's rays. She could see almost invisible lines of heat dancing back and fourth in the humid, weak wind.

"Something wrong?" Claire asked, concerned, "You've got that look, like you've done something wrong. I swear you've patented it for Jack."

Kate forced a smile, "No, I just don't like Jack being out there in weather like this," when Claire gave a look the showed she could see through her lie, Kate added, "I mean soon the trees are going to start on fire."

"It's all right if you don't want to tell me, we have eternity to waste on this island anyways and I'm sure it will come up sometime between now and then," Claire replied conniving.

"Mama," Alex called to her from where he sat on the cave floor playing with a toy car they'd found, "Baba."

"Yes, right," Claire placed her water bottle down and pulled out one from her backpack, "Here you are darling, do you want to come and get it?"

"No," he shook his head, "Baba!"

She gave Kate a smile and sighed as she walked over to her son, "You know the next words we're teaching you are please and thank you," she handed him his bottle, "Now what do you say."

"Pwease," he replied before shoving it in his mouth.

"It's a start," Claire replied as she sat back down.

"It must be hard keeping him busy at this age, especially since you don't have many toys for him," Kate posed.

"Yeah, but Charlie loves to play with the little guy," Claire added, "So he's always busy. What about Maverick? What's she playing with now?" Claire asked.

Kate leaned back and looked around Claire, at Maverick who was sitting on the ground having an extremely good time playing with something. "That, would be one of Jack's socks," Kate enlightened.

"Are you serious?" Claire laughed and looked back over at Maverick who was kicking the sock with her feet.

"Oh yeah, she loves them, and Jack doesn't seem to mind," Kate replied blankly.

Suddenly Locke and Boone came back into the camp yelling, Kate looked at Claire, "Should we go see what happened?" Claire asked.

"Jack's unconscious," Boone's voice echoed through the cave.

Claire looked at Kate as her eyes got wide, she got stood up and her body became filled with panic, "Can you watch Maverick?" Kate asked. Claire nodded her head, and Kate turned to run out of the cave. But her bare feet slid across the smooth surface of the cave floor and she went down quickly.

* * *

"Kate?" Claire asked. 

"I'm fine," Kate replied getting up, "I didn't land on my stomach."

"Okay," Claire replied, that had made no sense to her but Kate had just bashed her head of the ground so Claire gave her some clearance. "Kate, stop."

"I have to get to Jack," Kate answered turning to leave the cave.

"Well take this will you," Claire suggested as she handed Kate, Jack's matching sock to the one Maverick was still playing with, "you cut your cheek pretty good."

Kate placed the dulled white sock onto her cheek and rushed out of the cave. She found Locke and Boone helping Jack into one of the adjacent caves but she was pulled aside by Sayid, and Shannon who stood behind him.

"Kate you should return to your cave, Jack will be fine it's just a small case of sunstroke," Sayid explained.

"Sayid, I need to see him," Kate divulged shaking as she held his sock to her scraped cheek. An interesting look passed Shannon's face, but quickly disappeared.

He smiled, knowing that there was more to it than that, "I'll tell you when he wakes, but I know for a fact as do you, that Jack would rather you stay with Maverick right now."

Kate shook her head, "You're right," she breathed heavily, "Just tell me as soon as he wakes up okay?"

Sayid nodded, and Shannon spoke up, "Can I come back to your cave with you and Claire? Even with my tan this sun's getting to me."

Kate managed a smile, "sure." She turned just in time to miss the small smile Sayid and Shannon shared when she walked by and touched his hand. Like she had this situation covered.

Kate took in a shaky breath and walked into the cave closely followed by Shannon. "Hey Claire, it's okay if I join you right?" Shannon asked skeptically.

"Of course," Claire replied and handed Maverick to Kate who took her with both hands letting the blood soaked sock fall to the ground.

"Oh my God, Kate," Shannon exclaimed when she saw the damage.

"What?" Kate asked quietly and was dazed, still focusing on Jack, unaware of the blood flowing freely down her cheek.

Shannon helped Kate to the ground and took a better look at the cut, "It's pretty deep," Shannon offered, "You should have…" she stopped short.

"Jack check it out?" Kate finished the sentence.

Shannon looked over at Claire who shrugged, "I have no clue what's going on with her lately," she divulged.

Shannon grabbed the blood-spattered sock and handed it back to Kate, who shifted Maverick to her other arm, and held it to her cheek again. "Jack's hurt," she muttered.

"Kate its just sunstroke," Shannon enlightened skeptically, "He's not going to die or anything, he'll be awake in like an hour."

"But he's supposed to be the strong one now," Kate replied putting Maverick who had fallen asleep in her crib.

Claire and Shannon exchanged looks, "Why does he have to be the strong one?" Claire asked as she rocked a drowsy Alex.

Kate's stomach turned and suddenly, even though she was in the dank caves, she felt as if she standing in a field with all the heat beating down on her, "I don't feel very good," Kate disclosed weakly, "Can you watch Maverick for a sec," she managed to mumble.

Claire shook her head and Kate ran from the mouth of the cave to the jungle, Sayid went to chase her but Shannon emerged, "Don't she's going to puke," she explained and Sayid shook his head understandingly.

* * *

Kate's knees dug into the powdery, clumping, unwatered dirt and the dead leaves that lay on the ground. Now all the memories of the nausea she had to endure came flooding back into her head. 

As she gagged up her breakfast her hands gripped hard into the ground as dirt became caked underneath her fingernails. She sighed and looked down at the mess she'd made, two bottles of water, three and a half bananas and pool of blood lay in a pile.

Kate leaned her head back against the tree. That had to be the hardest she'd ever thrown up. Definitely much worse then when she was pregnant with Maverick, which was beginning to seem so simple now.

She was gasping for air, simply throwing up took so much out of her. She felt the intense radiation from the sun above being captured between the jungle ground and the thick knots that the foliage made above.

"Kate?" Shannon called, "Are you okay?"

Kate could hear her sneakers crunching the various twigs and leaves that lay randomly on the ground. She was getting closer, "I'm over here," Kate called.

Shannon heard her call and quickly found her, "Hey, we were getting worried about you," she explained, "Not that you can't take care of yourself or anything, I just meant that sometimes we all need help."

Kate stood up tremblingly, but smiled weakly, "I just need to get back to the caves."

"Yeah," Shannon replied, walking slowly with Kate, "Maybe its sun stroke, or maybe something from blood loss because that cuts still bleeding pretty badly."

"It is?" Kate asked and brought her hand up and touched the cut. She winced and brought her fingers out for her eyes to see them stained crimson with blood, "Just my luck."

"What?" Shannon asked quizzically as they made their way back into the cave area.

Sayid approached them a look of perplexity plastered on his face, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Kate replied quietly, "The heat just got to me, that's all."

"What about your face," Sayid asked. The vivid scarlet that tainted her cheek was not to go unnoticed.

"She just cut her cheek when she fell earlier," Shannon gave him a reassuring smile.

"Alright, if I were you I would take it easy, perhaps drink some water," he suggested.

"We have some in the cave," Kate smiled thankfully, "I'll be fine I just need to sit down." Sayid nodded and watched as she and Shannon once again disappeared into the cave.

Claire handed her the sock Maverick was playing with to clot the blood. Kate sighed and sat down next to her, "Maverick's still sleeping," She stated and Kate shook her head.

"I guess I should fill you guys in," Kate commented out loud.

"You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to," Claire told her, "We're just here if you need to talk to us."

"I mean if one good thing comes out of all of this happening, for me its friends," Shannon explained.

"Well you're going to know soon anyways, I can only keep it a secret for so long," Kate explained, "I'm pregnant."

Claire and Shannon both froze, and Kate once again felt the uncomfortable silence that as came with after saying that two word sentence. She chose to break it this time, "And just so you think I'm not the world's biggest fraud we actually did use protection this time and it didn't work so…"

"Wow if this keeps up the island will be overrun by little Sheppard babies," Claire joked.

Kate cracked a smile, "We're just really nervous because of everything that went wrong with Maverick, so I'm trying to take it easy, which is why Jack had to be the strong one," she explained.

"He's not angry is he?" Shannon asked bringing her knees to her chest.

"No, though the baby was unexpected, we're both really happy," Kate blushed a little.

"Well I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I'm glad that didn't happen to me," Claire laughed, "I don't think I could handle to children so close together AND Charlie."

"Yeah, I'm glad I changed Sayid's mind about it," Shannon revealed.

"What?" Charlie gasped, "You, and Sayid?"

"Shit," Shannon cursed, "You were so not supposed to hear that," she explained laughing uneasily.

"I won't tell a soul, but, you and Sayid?" Claire asked again, her face scrunching into one of puzzlement.

"What's so hard to believe about that?" Shannon asked putting her hands on her hips defensively.

Kate giggled, "Don't fight in front of the babies," she told.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Claire asked back.

"I think she means we should take it outside," Shannon laughed back.

"But Jack has forbidden anyone with a double X chromosome to leave the caves," Claire chuckled.

"Then why did Boone leave?" Shannon managed to gasp between her hooting laughter.

After a few moments of relentless laughing the girls finally managed to compose themselves. "Where does Jack get the authority to forbid us to do stuff anyways?" Claire asked with a smile.

"He doesn't forbid us, it's just a friendly suggestion," Kate offered an explanation, "He means well."

"Says the woman who's packing Jack Sheppard Jr." Claire giggled.

Kate gave her an unimpressed look, "You'd better watch it because as Jack tells me, my pregnancy hormones are so unbalanced that I could go off on a tangent any moment now and not be held responsible for the consequences."

"Kate," Sayid called down the opening to the cave, "Jack's awake."

"Want me to time how long it takes him to say something about my face?" Kate asked.

"No but I'd take this," Claire handed her the sewing kit, "Ten to one odds says that it needs to be stitched."

"I can't catch a break," Kate sighed and left the cave. She took the small jaunt to the adjoining cave and entered it, not surprised to find Jack sitting up already. She shook her head, "Shouldn't you be resting Dr. Sheppard?" Kate joked.

"I know my limits Kate," he replied snidely, his eyes not coming off the ground yet, he was busy looking for something.

"Apparently you don't, because last time I heard, you went out into the jungle and passed out," She replied sitting next to him.

"Now you can see why-Kate what the hell happened?" He almost screamed at her.

"It's just a little cut," Kate scoffed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you hit an artery or something," he explained removing the sock too look at her cheek, "How long has it been bleeding?" he asked.

"I fell about a half hour ago," Kate divulged, he sent her a look the mixed panic with concern, "I fell on my side Jack," she added.

"Well you never know with you," he replied. She would've gotten angry but he saved himself by smiling. She just looked at him and gave a suppressed smile. "This needs to be stitched," he disclosed.

Kate handed him an already threaded needle, and he chuckled, "I have to clear up your face first, you've got blood everywhere." He explained as he dipped his sock in a bowl of water that was near by, obviously used to cool Jack down with, "Is this my sock?" he asked shocked.

"Don't worry the other one is blood-soaked too," Kate explained. She saw Jack smile out of the corner of her eye as he began to gently wipe away the dried blood. "I threw up today," she exclaimed.

"Baby's doing, or the heat?" he asked as he placed the sock back into the water ringing out all the absorbed blood, which turned the once clear water a soft pink color.

"A little bit of both," she replied, "But it wasn't nice at all."

"Yeah, throwing up usually isn't nice," he stated.

She gave him a quick glare, "I meant it was horrible, it was probably the worst vomiting experience ever. I was shaking and I almost passed out," Kate added.

"It was probably do to the heat," Jack answered placing his sock in the bowl again and getting ready to sew, "This is going to hurt," he said desolately.

"I'll try to keep my mind off of it," She explained and froze in pain when she felt the tiny needle penetrate her skin for the first time. She took in a deep breath and divulged, "I think it's a boy."

Jack arched an eyebrow somewhat approvingly, "And why do you think that?" he asked as he held her cheek, gently sewing it back together.

"Because I feel the total opposite as I did with Maverick," She informed.

"Where's Mavey anyways?" Jack asked knowing she was okay, but he still wanted to be informed.

"She's with Claire, I didn't want to bring her in here," Kate said as Jack did a double knot on the end of the stitches.

"Why?" he asked cutting the string, with small scissors found in the box.

"Well I didn't know what kind of shape you'd be in," Kate replied, still turned forward, "I didn't want her to see you unconscious"

"She would just think I'm sleeping," Jack replied wiping the bit of blood that had escaped Kate's cut during the stitching of her face.

"Jack, she's not stupid," Kate replied angrily turning to him.

He chuckled, "She's five months old."

"So?" Kate asked.

"So when I left she was playing intently with my left sock, and I'm pretty sure she continued it for sometime," he replied and he leaned in and kissed above her cut.

"So you're feeling better?" Kate asked as Jack leaned back against the wall of the cave.

"Yeah fully recovered, why?" he asked.

Kate stretched out her arms and yawned, "Because I could use a nap," she replied and climbed into his lap.

He chuckled as she lay across him, her head to his chest, "And Maverick will one day attend Harvard University," Kate divulged.

Jack smiled and held her gently around the waist, "One day they both will attend Harvard University," he corrected.


	35. Labor Day

Pangs of Guilt

Chapter 35

Labor Day

"Any luck yet?" Kate asked as she reentered the cave from the gently rainfall from outside. She grabbed her wet ringlets and pulled them up into a tight ponytail on her head. She approached Jack who was facing Maverick, who was strapped into a car seat that they'd been fortunate enough to find. She giggled when she found the remnants of banana all over his face.

"Kate, it's not funny, she's not eating," he explained desolately, "She need's food, and she doesn't want any bananas." Maverick giggled at the word.

"So what are you suggesting?" Kate asked as she stood idly looking at her daughter who smiled innocently at her.

"You might want to breastfeed her," Jack suggested, looking up at Kate. He had banana thrown all down the sides of his face and across his forehead.

"Jack, she's teething, I'm not even going to go there," Kate simply stated, then sighed at the look she received from Jack, "Have you tried the whole airplane thing?" she asked tiredly.

"The what?" Jack asked, confusedly.

Kate shook her head, "Watch out," she explained as she sat down in front of him less then gracefully.

He chuckled and handed Kate the spoon and cup that contained mashed bananas, "How was it this time?" he asked snaking his hands to around her stomach.

"Horrible, thing number two, makes thing number one look like an angel," Kate elaborated, "Every time I get sick I feel like I'm going to pass out."

"I know it's bad, but soon it will all be worth it," Jack explained kissing her shoulder.

"Oh yeah if soon is four months away, and worth it is a screaming baby," Kate mocked as she leaned into Jack.

"Well you could look at it this way, at least we don't have to have children later on," he suggested resting his chin on her shoulder.

"So there's nothing from stopping us from having more, because apparently every time I get close to you, a child comes out of the mix," Kate enlightened then turned to Maverick. She scooped up some of the squashed banana on the spoon, "Alright Maverick," she began, "Opening up the island landing pad, here come oceanic flight 815 for landing."

Jack chuckled, "That's a little morbid isn't it?"

"It didn't work," she sighed, then began to eat the banana.

"Kate!" Jack chided.

"What?" Kate asked her mouth full of the food, "She didn't want to eat it."

They both looked over to Maverick who was leaning out as far as she could with her mouth open. Kate smiled, "All she needed to see was someone else eat it," she disclosed as she began feeding Maverick.

"Well it's good because there are no more bananas we'll have to go out tomorrow morning and get more," Jack informed as he watched Kate shovel the bananas into his daughter's mouth.

"But I'm hungry," Kate whined, "This kid likes bananas," she added pointing to her stomach.

"I still have some on my face," he offered teasingly.

Kate smiled and dragged her finger over the stubble on the left side of his cheek to gather the banana, then placed it in her mouth smiling whole heartedly, "Almost as good as the real thing," she replied.

* * *

"You've gotten quite big, haven't you?" Charlie asked as he sat down besides Kate. She was busy sewing up the baby clothes while Maverick busied herself with a Teddy Bear Shannon had sewn together. 

"Are you talking to me?" Kate asked looking up, "Or Maverick?" she added.

Charlie chuckled, "I guess I'm talking to both of you, it seems yesterday you were just Kate," he stated.

"Just Kate?" she asked using her teeth to tear the thread.

"Yeah, Kate, skinny, reserved, quick tree climbing, Sawyer taming, Kate," he paused then added before Kate had a chance to ask, "Now you Kate, Jack's Kate, Maverick's mom Kate, Kate the sewing machine, the fruit gatherer, the care giver."

"Don't forget dairy section," she piped.

"She's not anymore?" Charlie asked pointing to Maverick who reached for his finger. He reached down and gathered her up in his arms, making faces at her as she giggled, "Yes, Uncle Charlie has a funny face hasn't he?"

Kate smiled reservedly as she placed the clothes next to her, "No she's not, but this one," she rubbed her stomach, "Soon he'll be needing the dairy section."

Charlie laughed, "So he's a he, is he? I have no idea how you birds can tell," Kate laughed along with Maverick now, "What?"

"I don't know I've been called a lot of things, but 'bird' was never one of them," she explained, "And you just know. He's so different then Maverick was, he likes bananas, but he also likes putting me through hell with making me sick."

"But it'll all be worth it," Charlie reminded as he played peek-a-boo with Maverick.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Kate posed with a laugh, as she took Maverick from Charlie because she was reaching for her.

"Do I need to remind you how much of an emotional turmoil you put us through? Falling out of trees, disarming military men, loving Jack then hating him, you're not going to do that all again are you?" he asked cautiously.

Maverick lay her head against Kate's shoulder, one of her legs going around each side of Kate's protruding stomach, falling into a weary but welcome sleep, "Does it look like I can climb any trees?" Kate asked snidely.

Charlie smiled and changed the subject, "So is this one the last addition to the family or do you plan on having more?"

Kate ran her fingers through Maverick's short curls, and she cooed, "I don't know, I think for now, I'd like to enjoy these ones before they get to old," Kate explained solemnly.

* * *

Maverick's head lolled against her mother's shoulder as she walked through the cave area and approached the jungle. Kate had pulled her short curls into two pig tails on either side of her head, and thought that the ten-month-old looked absolutely adorable. 

She squealed when the baby growing inside Kate's stomach gently kicked where her bottom rested. She incoherently babbled words to her mother in an upset tone, "Don't you start that with him now, he hasn't been born and you already want me to choose sides," Kate sighed.

As soon as she set her foot onto what was known as 'jungle ground', Jack immediately caught her, "Where are you going Kate?" he asked as he seemed to come out of one of the neighboring caves.

"I was just going to take Maverick to the beach, help her with her walking. I thought the beach was a good idea because it she falls she won't hurt herself," Kate explained. Maverick had been early at attempting to walk, but late in attempting to speak. She could walk a few feet, but always fell down.

"Kate, you're due in two weeks, you shouldn't be going out into the jungle by yourself," he lectured her, "What about the monster, or other military men, or if you go into labor?"

"Jack, I'll be fine," she spoke lightly, the list of antagonists seemingly not scaring her.

"Kate you can't keep doing this," he declared, "You can't pretend all of evil things aren't in the jungle just waiting for you! Anything could happen and you don't have that good of luck to begin with."

"I'm just going to the beach," she laughed nervously, "It's a steady path, no hills, or trees to climb, there's not big boulders hiding anything, it's the heat of the morning, not to hot but nice enough weather for April, it's a perfect day Jack."

"Fine then," he stated in bitter defeat, "Go to the beach, but It's not my fault if you go into labor there," he explained sourly.

Kate shook her head, disappointed at the battle he was putting up, just to get her away from the beach. She turned and began to walk the beaten, tamed path to the beach. Jack watched her walk away, Maverick lit up when she noticed him and raised a hand to wave. He smiled at her and waved back.

* * *

"Freckles!" Sawyer hollered as she walked slowly, Maverick in front of her, holding her hands to help steady her as she took her uneasy steps. He sighed knowing if he waited for her she'd be five feet away from his tent at sunset, he didn't know who walked faster, her or the kid. 

He placed down the book he was reading and walked out to meet her, "Hi Freckles," he greeted as she looked up from her slumped position, "got milk?" She gave him a dagger throwing look and he backed off, "Sorry, Jeez I see you like once a month and you gotta give me the stare of death."

Kate laughed and attempted to sit back in the sand, though she couldn't manage it without Sawyer's help. He fell to the sand next to her and turned his attention to Maverick, "She's gotten big," he smiled when Maverick looked up from her exploration of the sand.

"I don't think she understands she's going to be a big sister in a couple of weeks," Kate enlightened, "She's to young to comprehend," she added as Maverick held the sand in her hand and watched it sift between her little fingers.

"She's a spittin' image of you," Sawyer stated. Maverick looked up and showed the same jade-gray eyes as her mother, which held the same mischievous curiosity for everything she investigated. Freckles were thrown in two splotches across her cheeks and moved lightly over her nose and her hair was the same beautiful dark wisps.

Kate smiled, "Everyone says that. I tend to think of her as an innocent me, not yet broken by the world's harsh rules." Sawyer looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, "That's a bit dark, ain't it?"

Kate placed a hand onto her stomach, "He's kicking a lot," she stated, "more then usual." She looked over to Sawyer who had picked up Maverick; she reached innocently to the top of his head and took his sunglasses, placing them on her face. He chuckled, "Independent, isn't she?" he asked, Kate gave him a smirk. He knew she didn't want her kids growing up so fast.

The sun chose that moment to break away from its cloud captors, and beat down on the beach heavily, "We should get to the shelter," Sawyer told her, "Sun's not good for Freckles Jr. here," he explained.

Kate gave him another annoyed smirk, but accepted his hand when he offered to help her up. He picked up Maverick who was reaching out, and held her appropriately, she squealed with delight because she still had the sunglasses on, "Go ahead and take her, I'll be there in a sec," Kate explained as she began to waddle slowly through the warm sands of the beach.

Another punt thumped inside of her, and she thought nothing of it as she continued to walk, about fifteen feet behind Sawyer. Suddenly the kicks resided and pain took over. A jolt starting in her lower abdomen and working its way up her back, she bent over holding her stomach, and cried weakly.

Sawyer heard the gauche sound and turned around to find Kate almost falling head first into the sand. He held Maverick close and ran to Kate who had toppled over in the sand.

"Freckles, what's going on?" he asked frantically. Maverick's face fell when she saw her mom in the sad, tears flowed from her eyes and she wailed, "It's okay Sweetie," Sawyer told her as he helped Kate up, she was gasping and holding her stomach, "What the hell was that?"

"I'm fine," Kate declared, "It must have been the sun and the heat," she disclosed as she still held on to his forearm for support.

"Really?" Sawyer asked as he cocked an eyebrow, "Is that why there's a puddle of water underneath you?"

Kate moved from her spot slightly to examine the ground where she had stood. Sure enough there was wet sand clumping together she looked back up at Sawyer with a panicked glint in her eye, "Sawyer I'm having this baby."

"What?" he said blankly as Maverick sniffled.

"I'm having the baby," Kate expressed again.

"Hell no, you're not having a baby on my beach!" Sawyer almost screamed. He grabbed her just above her waist and began to lead her into the jungle, "We're getting you to the Hero, because I sure as hell don't know what to do with you."

Kate gasped as another contraction hit her, "Sawyer, I need to stop," she stated her face flushed with pain.

"No way in hell we're stopping, will be at the caves in five minutes," he explained worriedly pulling her up the trail.

* * *

"Does anyone else know?" Sayid questioned Shannon as he brushed a feathery lock of industrial blonde hair from her face. She shook her head silently, "I'm sorry Sayid, I just don't think now is a good time. Kate's going to have her baby soon, and Jack should help out with that, not be worrying about me." 

Sayid nodded in agreement, and gently gripped her dainty hand in his, "I don't want to force you to do anything Shannon."

Shock crawled onto Shannon's face, "Sayid, believe me, this is something I want to do. I've never felt this way about anyone before," she declared, moving closer to him. They sat by a small fire at the edge of camp, away from the others. "The thought of you and me creating something, together," she smiled.

He smiled and kissed her lips lightly, "It would be the most beautiful thing in the world, only matched by its mother." She grinned and leaned into kiss him passionately, their kiss continued until screaming from the jungle interrupted them.

Sawyer appeared by the brush, Kate clinging to him for support as she grasped her stomach and Maverick screeching high-pitched because she couldn't understand the situation.

They immediately rushed up, "What's going on?" Sayid asked moving to Kate's other side to give her someone to lean on.

"She went into labor at the beach," Sawyer enlightened while he huffed for breath, then looked around at the crowd of people that were gathering, "Where the hell is Jack?"

"He went out to collect some fruit," Sayid explained as Kate's face contorted in pain as she grabbed the extra shirt that hung off his shoulders.

Locke and Boone moved out of the crowd, Locke took one look at Kate and understood, "Boone and I saw him a mile or so out into the jungle, we'll go get him." Before anyone could agree he was gone.

"We have to lie her down," Claire explained as Charlie slowly approached from behind her, "Take her to her cave," Claire demanded, "I'll sit with her until Jack comes," she offered.

Charlie nodded, "I will too, you need some kind of comic relief," Kate chuckled weakly though she was on the point of fainting from pain. "See I made you laugh already."

"I'll watch the kids," Shannon suggested and carefully took Maverick from Sawyer's arms. Then gently took Alex's hand leading them over to a small resting area by a fire. Maverick reached for her mom, but had subsided crying in Shannon's arms, instead she watched with innocent eyes as Kate was being lead away.

Sayid and Sawyer helped Kate get to her cave, they carefully helped her sit down against the wall, "If you need me for anything at all, I'll be with Shannon and the children." A smile crept to Kate's face and Sayid returned it.

"I'm going to go clean up whatever it is that came out of you, off my beach," Sawyer mumbled as he also excused himself.

Charlie took a seat beside Kate, instantly gripping her hand, "You don't squeeze hard do you? Because after Alex's birth I didn't think I'd be able to play the guitar again."

Kate didn't answer just breathed heavily, "Are you okay Love?" Charlie asked as he looked worriedly over her. Claire grabbed one of the filled bottles of water that lined the cave and poured it into a metal medical bowl she'd found while rummaging through Jack's supplies.

Digging deeper she found a rag and dipped it into the refreshing coolness of the water, then placed it on Kate's forehead after it had been wrung out. "Kate, does anything feel wrong?" Claire asked trying to figure the severity of the pain.

Kate winced, "There's no more kicking, and it hurts way to much," she barley gasped.

Claire sat across from Charlie on the opposite side of Kate and held her hand, ready for the oncoming squeezing, "Don't worry Kate, Jack will be here any time now."


	36. Patriarchy

Pangs of Guilt

Chapter 36

Patriarchy 

Jack sighed; he was ten feet up in a giant fruit tree, tenderly picking mangoes for Kate. She was having cravings for them recently, and he wanted to be ready incase she had any tonight.

He was feeling guilty about reprimanding Kate like that, but he was worried about her and the baby. She should be taking it easy, but he knew she wanted to spend as much time with Maverick as possible before the second baby was born.

He reached for the smooth fruit and stared at it momentarily while he tried to fathom how all this happened so fast. Two years ago he would've been single Dr. Sheppard, with no children. He had a luscious apartment, a great car, and brought in more then two-hundred thousand dollars a year.

But he was miserable, lonely and thought that his life really had no meaning. Sure he saved people and operated on them and got to see the ecstatic faces of their family members when the surgery went well, but what about him? When was he supposed to start a family, find the women he'd loved more then life itself.

He placed the fruit in his bag and climbed down from the tree, deciding on spending the afternoon with Kate and Maverick rather then working. Commencing climbing down the tree he was interrupted by Locke's voice.

"Jack!" his yell tore through the serene quietness of the early morning jungle.

Jack climbed quickly to the ground, his fingers coursing over the rough bark of the mighty tree. As if scheduled Locke and Boone ran though a path of bushes to Jack's left, Jack hurriedly approached them.

"Are you guys okay?" He questioned, his eyes scanning looking for any noticeable injuries.

"No man," Boone huffed. His hands were on his knees and he was leaning over slightly, "It's Kate."

"What?" Jack questioned dropping his bag, "What about Kate!"

"Jack, she went into labor at the beach, Sawyer brought her up to the caves, and in my experience, she isn't looking to good," Locke informed desolately.

Before he barely finished the sentence, Jack shot through the shadowing trees, to the direction of the caves.

"What do we do now?" Boone asked regaining his stature.

Locke picked up Jack's bag and tossed it over his shoulder, "We've done all we can, it's up to him now."

* * *

Kate insensitively suffocated both Claire and Charlie's hands as another contraction swept through her. It had been fifteen minutes; Claire timed the distance between contractions in her head, and thought it best not to tell Kate, that if Jack didn't get there soon, someone else would have to deliver the baby in inexperience. 

She released the strangled hands and sighed as she sat back against the gathered pillows, closing her eyes as she gasped for air. Then after a few seconds brought her hand up to her stomach and rubbed it lightly.

"Just get some rest Kate," Charlie suggested as he patted her hand, "You've got a long afternoon ahead of you."

Kate didn't answer; she seemed to have drifted into a light blissful sleep. Claire looked over to Charlie and shook her head, "Charlie," she whispered quietly, "This baby's coming in less then fifteen minutes," Claire explained.

His eyes grew large and round with concern, "But last time it took her seven hours!" he whispered loudly, then turned to Kate and was relieved to see she was still sleeping.

"She must have been having faint contractions yesterday, and didn't realize it," Claire suggested, "All I know is that if Jack doesn't get here soon, someone else is going to have to deliver this baby."

Charlie looked up from Kate, "Not me," his voice cracked. Claire raised an eyebrow to him, "What happened to you being able to deliver a baby if you could do drugs?" she asked playfully. "I meant your baby," he murmured.

"Guys," Kate whispered weakly as she started to rub her stomach again, "Something's wrong."

"No Love, I promise Jack will be here soon enough," Charlie stated calmly as Claire replaced the rag on Kate's head.

"No," Kate started as she grabbed the blanket beneath her and scrunched it up in her balled fist. She sat up quickly and grabbed her stomach, "Something's wrong with the baby," she wheezed before she fell lifelessly back to place.

"Kate?" Charlie asked as he shook her limp arm, "Kate wake up."

Claire quickly grabbed Kate's other arm and checked for a pulse, which she gratefully found quickly and with ease. "She still has a pulse," they both paused for a moment to watch Kate's chest rise and fall. "She's still breathing," Charlie offered.

"Charlie, what if something happened to the baby?" Claire asked nervous and frightened.

"We need to get her awake," He stated gravely as he began to call her name and shake her arm. Claire gently patted the side of her face, but neither had luck, "What do we do now?" Claire asked, tears visibly welling in her eyes.

Charlie sighed, "We pray Jack gets here fast."

* * *

"Where's mama?" Alex asked as he looked up at Shannon from his toy car that he plowed through the dirt with. He watched intently as he drove it through the soft soil of the cave, and laughed amused at the lines it left from the tiny tires. 

"You're mom and dad are busy for a little while," Shannon explained as she bent down and adjusted Alex's tiny baseball cap, "But Sayid and I are here, so if you need anything just tell me," she reassured.

"Nah," Alex dismissed the fact that he needed anything, and began to drive his car across the ground before them. Sayid chuckled at his naïveté.

Maverick stood against the log gripping it beside where Shannon was sitting, in between her and Sayid. She didn't make a noise as she stared at the cave her mother had been taken to.

She pointed to it and made some small sounds, indicating that she wanted to see her mom. Shannon picked her up and held her, "Sorry, but your mommy's busy right now," she disclosed gravely but held a smile to comfort.

Maverick leaned into Shannon, placing her head on her shoulder, and kept watching the cave until she started to fall asleep from keeping her eyes open so long. Sayid grabbed a blanket and spread it across the ground where Shannon laid Maverick to sleep.

"Are you sure you can wait to have one of these?" Shannon asked sitting on the ground before Sayid. His arms wrapped around her and he smiled, "I can wait for anything, as long as it's with you."

She leaned up to kiss him, but Jack emerged from the jungle, sweating and out of breath, yet he didn't hesitate a moment, "Where's Kate?" he asked coughing for air. Sayid sat up and ran to him, "Take a second to regain yourself my friend," he suggested as he handed Jack a bottle of water.

Jack agreed and stood for a few seconds, then gulped down the water, "Where is she? Is she okay?" he asked quickly.

"She's in your cave, she only came here twenty minutes ago," Sayid explained as Jack ran off to his cave.

* * *

"Kate," Jack called as he entered the cave, "Kate I'm here." He stopped short in his tracks when he received no answer form her and Charlie and Claire sent their worried looks his way. "What's going on?" 

"Kate passed out a few minutes ago," Claire explained desolately, "We've been trying to wake her up, but haven't had any luck. Her contractions are a minute apart and she was complaining that she was tired and the contractions were to strong."

Jack moved to in front of Kate, Lifting up the blanket that covered her, and her dress, Jack sighed, "We've got to get her awake, she's fully dilated and the baby's coming. If she doesn't push he'll get stuck and he could get an infection," Jack explained.

He moved and placed his hands on Kate's face, she was burning up, "Kate, Kate, you have to wake up," he told her tenderly, "Kate, come on," he pleaded with her. She let out a quiet, painful moan which got Jack back on track.

"Claire hand me that bottle of water," he asked as he stroked Kate's cheeks, "Kate, please, open your eyes," he begged.

She cautiously opened them to tiny slits, "Jack?" she asked weakly. "Yeah," he smiled, as he grabbed her hand, "Yeah it's me."

"I'm sorry I went to the beach," she apologized as he helped her sit back against the wall.

Claire passed him the water, and he gave it to Kate, "Don't worry Kate, but you've got to deliver the baby, you're fully dilated," he spoke as she took a drink.

"Jack," she said quietly, "He's," she paused and look away to the ground, "He's not kicking anymore."

"He could…" Kate interrupted him with a fit of pain, her respirations increased ten fold, her face turned beat red as she gripped Jack's hand hard, the comforting words he whispered not having any effect.

"Claire, take Kate's hand," he instructed, as moved to stand in front of her again, "Make sure the cloth on her head is always wet, otherwise she could overheat and pass out again," Claire nodded in comprehension and rewetted the rag.

"Charlie, find the scissors, a lighter, and a clean blanket," he coached, as he reached into a near by bag and found a pair of gloves again.

"Okay Kate, when I tell you to, push as hard as you can," he declared calmly to her, she nodded her head and Claire grabbed her hand, bracing herself. "Push," Jack instructed.

Déjà vu came to Kate's mind as she seemed to relive Maverick's birth all over again. Though this time she was much more frightened, her baby hadn't kicked for almost an hour, not since that big boot on the beach.

All the frenetic feverish actions going on inside the cave seemed to be dulled and muted out. Jack screaming for her to push and Claire's friendly encouragements seemed to progressively become hushed, soon the only sound Kate could hear was a rhythmic heartbeat, thumping in her ears.

She didn't feel the frostiness of the clothe as it was replaced on her inferno consumed skin. She didn't notice Charlie trip over Jack's backpack and fall onto the ground, nor did she see Claire rolling her eyes.

She felt her body begin to tremble, as quakes jaunted though her, she felt herself becoming weaker as pain tore through her, like strong hands slowly ripping a flimsy piece of paper. Her strength was diminishing quickly as was her ability to stay focused, she saw Jack speak to her, but she didn't hear a word he said.

She pushed again, knowing that if she had to repeat the action, she wouldn't be able to. Claire pushed her back to relax against the mountain of airplane pillows that had been so quickly gathered for her. She closed her eyes and felt the sweat trickle down her forehead, in a slow ticklish manner.

Slowly the hectic pounding heart that she recognized as her own subsided and the sounds of the cave came back. She felt the soothing frigid rag replaced on her head and she sighed. Jack asked for something, she wasn't sure what, but Charlie gladly obliged.

A few more words were exchanged, then she heard Charlie and Claire leave the cave, presumably going to check on Alex. _Maverick,_ Kate instantly thought, _She doesn't understand what's going on, she must be terrified. _

"Kate," she heard Jack call her from close by. She opened her eyes and he sat against the wall beside her, with a small bundle in a beach towel in his arms, "Meet the newest addition to our family," he introduced the baby to her as she sat up.

Before Kate understood what was happening a happy sob had escaped her as she held on to the tiny child in her arms. He was premature, like Maverick, but not as small, and he looked much healthier compared to her at birth.

"Is he okay?" Kate questioned as Jack inched closer to her, "He's a he right?" she questioned again. Jack chuckled as he wound his arm around her and kissed her hair, then leaned his cheek against her head, "Yeah, he's a he, and he's fine."

"We never thought of a name for him," Kate reminded, Jack thought for a moment but came up with nothing. "What about your father's name?" Kate suggested, "You said he passed away in Australia."

Jack smiled ruefully, it seemed like so long ago, "His name was Christian, but that seems more like a middle name to me," he enlightened.

Kate nodded and looked back down at the newborn, his eyes were closed and he was sleeping peacefully at the moment, she brought up her finger and stroked the side of his tiny face.

"What about your brother's name, the one that took care of you," Jack suggested, Kate looked up at him and a smile played on her lips as she mentioned his name, "Liam."

"Sounds like a good first name to me," Jack divulged. Kate shook her head in agreement, "Liam it is."

"Liam Christian Sheppard, born April twelfth at 11: 07 in the morning," Jack stated, "He's nine months and fourteen days younger then Maverick."

"Maverick should be in here," Kate explained as she adjusted Liam as he began to whine, "She needs to meet her baby brother."

"Her little brother needs to be fed," Jack declared as he got up, "I'm going to tidy up a bit before I bring her in, I don't want her to see the mess you made," he smiled. Kate sent him an unimpressed smile, and began to nurse Liam.

_Yes I am aware that Charlie's brother is named Liam too, and that the baby is named Liam, but you know what? I like that name, so I named the baby Liam.   
Ethan: You should've named it Ethan_


	37. Lost and Found

Pangs of Guilt

Chapter 37

Lost and Found

"Here's mommy," Claire called as she ran over to Alex who was still playing with the tiny red car in the dirt. She knelt down beside him and began to litter kisses all over his face, "Did you miss me Button?"

"Claire, you're suffocating the poor child," Charlie noticed, as he walked to stand beside her, "give him some room, huh?"

"How is she?" Shannon asked as she rested her scrawny elbows onto her knees, "Is the baby okay?"

"She had us worried for a bit," Claire stated truthfully, "But you know Kate, she's not going down without a fight," she added as she picked up Alex who giggled.

"And the baby's fine, she had a little boy, but she wasn't really with it when we left," Charlie announced. "Charlie!" Claire scolded as she hit him, "What it's true, she looked worse then me when I was under the influence."

"Still she just had a baby, with no anesthesia," Claire argued, "But now poor Maverick's the only little girl on the island," she stated, "Where is the little Bumblebee anyways?"

Shannon smiled, "She's just sleeping over there," she enlightened as she pointed to an empty blanket. Her eyes became wide and she swallowed harshly, "Or, umm was."

"Where could she have gotten to?" Sayid asked rhetorically, "She's not capable of walking," with that he got up and began to search around the area.

"Alex, did you see where Maverick went?" Claire asked the tiny boy in her arms as the others kept exploring the area.

Shannon had tears in her eyes, "I was supposed to watch her," she sobbed while spreading the leafy branches in a near by bush.

"Shannon, you're not the only one responsible for her, I was here as well," Sayid answered gently comforting her.

"But I didn't watch her," Shannon wept as Sayid hugged her, "Now Maverick's out in the jungle by herself. She's not even one, and there's still one of those evil guys out there," she stated from inside the serenity of his arms.

"Well now you need to have a kid and give it to Jack and Kate as a peace offering," Charlie suggested. Everyone stopped moving and looked at him, "What? It was a joke."

* * *

Maverick crawled across the soft sand of the cave floors; she moved to get to her destination of the cave where her mom was. Placing her hand in front of her, a small smile crept to her face as she felt the downiness of the light soil press together underneath the weight of her. 

She kept crawling until she came to an obstacle in her way, a rock. Not just any rock, the biggest, heaviest, most unmovable rock in the world- at least to her. Slowly she placed her hands on it, and raised herself up from her crawling position. Wobbling awkwardly on her feet she took a step to the side and another until she was clear of the boulder.

She was only a few feet from the cave where Kate was when she heard a soft laughter and felt herself being lifted off the ground.

Locke beamed as he held the tiny child who misunderstood the situation that everyone was in. Holding her softly under the arms, he turned her around, her tiny dress swayed with the movement, as did her pigtails.

"And where were you going Young Lady?" Locke asked her, and she stared upon him with awe. Her huge, round eyes taking in everything that was 'Locke', her mouth agape. "Ah that's right, I remember your daddy telling me that you haven't talked yet," he disclosed to the child, "I know you want to see your mommy, but she's busy now, so why don't we have a little rest until she's better?"

Maverick giggled, she hadn't seen this man very often, but he intrigued her. He grinned another clown smile and she threw her arms around his neck in admiration. At a young age, the only way she knew how to express herself other then broken syllables was actions, Locke seemed to understand this.

* * *

Jack approached Shannon, if Sayid weren't besides her holding her down, she would've made a run for the woods, everyone was still looking around the caves for tiny Maverick. 

"Jack, we have a small problem," Sayid began, not wanting to take it any further. Jack stopped and arched an eyebrow; he didn't like the tone of Sayid's voice, "What's the matter?" he questioned immediately not liking where this was going.

Everyone stopped searching for a second and looked at the ground or their feet, which had suddenly become so interesting, "Well it's Maverick," Claire stated.

"What? What about Mavey?" he asked his eyes quickly scanning the area for her.

"Well, we seemed to have misplaced her," Charlie simply announced, as he mindlessly drug his foot over the ground.

"What?" Jack asked, "Where is she? How long has she been missing?" he interrogated his face loosing all color, as he moved around the area looking for his daughter.

"Jack, I'm sorry," Shannon apologized, fresh tears leaking from her eyes "I was supposed to be watching her, but I turned away for a second and she was gone."

"Shannon," Jack sighed, "Just help me find her okay?" he asked his voice breaking up, "No one tell Kate, this is definitely the last thing she needs," he declared.

"Maybe we should ask people if they've seen Maverick?" Sayid suggested wrapping an arm around Shannon's shoulders, "Someone must've seen her recently."

Jack nodded agreeing with his idea, "Was there any tracks leading away from where she was?" Shannon shook her head looking at the area of rough dirt around the blanket that lay crinkled on the ground, "Someone could've taken her," he stated nervously.

"No," Shannon shook her head, "We would've noticed that, for sure."

Jack sighed as he wiped his eyes with his hand. He was beginning to get a headache, Kate was going to need a few days before fully recovering, his new son was born premature, and his daughter was out in the wilderness.

"Jack?" Locke asked coming up behind the young doctor, "I believe you're looking for this?" he asked, holding up the young smiling infant under the arms, as Jack spun around.

"Mavey!" he called and tenderly took his daughter from Locke, and pulled her close to him, laying kisses on her face; she giggled from the loving attention she received. Locke smiled at the site of reunited father and daughter, "Where did you find her?" Jack posed as he held her; she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and rested her head under his chin.

"She was walking over to the cave, she appears to have mastered the technique," Locke announced, "I think she just wanted to see Kate," he smiled.

"I'm going to take her there now," Jack stated, "But thank you Locke, you have no idea how much she means to me," he said graciously.

Locke grinned as Jack lowered Maverick to the ground and held her tiny hand as she started to walk to the cave, "I have some idea," he chuckled softly.

Jack slowly walked her into their cave; Kate still sat against the wall cradling a sleeping Liam, "Look who came to visit us," she declared with a smile as he slowly walked their daughter over.

Maverick squealed with delight at her mother, not liking the fact that they'd been separated for so long. She flopped to her bottom on the cave floor and looked curiously at the bundle her mom held.

Jack bent down beside her, "Mavey, this is you little brother, Liam," he explained calmly as he took the napping baby from Kate, who then reached out and sat Maverick down on her lap.

He sat down parallel to Kate and moved Liam so Maverick could get a better look at him. She stared at him, her green eyes trying to pick up exactly who or what he was, but after a few moments he became a bore to her.

She leaned back against Kate's chest and fell asleep after her long tiring morning. Kate looked over to Jack who grinned proudly, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, "Well if the rest of the days go like this, parenting should be a piece of cake," she stated.

He chuckled and kissed her temple gently, "This is one of the good days," he reminded.

She sighed with defeat, "Just promise me, no more for awhile okay?" she mumbled as sleep began to claim her too.

"I'm not promising anything," he replied.

_Well there you go guys, after a 2 month wait, it's finished! It's done! Like Ethan's career with the boy band, it's history! So now you know what you have to do. You have to tell me which story to write more of because right now, the sequel isn't started, and the next chapter to just incase hasn't begun. So tell me whether you want..._

_POG sequel  
or  
Just Incase  
or  
The Stand_

_...to get written and published first (meaning I always work on it first)  
_


End file.
